Blonds have more fun
by SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool
Summary: AU/OOC. After Harry walks in on Ginny with another man the night he was to propose, he decides he needs time away. He takes off on a trip, where he runs into an old foe. Will a certain blond teach him to have fun and maybe love again? warn slash/mprg
1. Prologue: Ginny's betrayal

It had been a year since the end of the war. Harry's life was back on track, and his fame had slowly started to die down. Well enough that he could leave his house, without reporters. He was living in Grimmauld with Remus, unfortunately a pregnant Tonks had been killed a few months before the final battle, in trying to help her father escape. Ted had survived, and he and Andromeda remained close to Remus and Harry. Harry had taken his NEWT exams, even though he hadn't finished school, and he had passed top of his class. He had spent the last year taking some courses at the auror academy, not sure though it was the path he wished to take. He helped the twins with their store as well, Fred having barely survived the final battle. He was set to make some choices. He had put off doing quidditch, as he hadn't been sure about being an auror or playing. But the United's seeker hadn't retired that spring as planned, and he had to decide to try out for another team, or wait another year. He wanted to play with Oliver and Katie, and he was enjoying his time with the courses at the academy. Remus was keeping busy writing texts, and was even working as a consultant for the Department of mysteries. Minerva had offered them both DADA, but they had both turned it down. Ginny had graduated from school that summer, and Harry knew everyone expected him to propose. He had bought the ring, but he wasn't certain. Hermione and Ron were to marry that winter, after a long engagement. Hermione was done the first of two years in law school, and Ron had entered full auror training unlike Harry. He would be done in a year as well, and they were talking about kids then.

It was their anniversary, and Harry had plans for him and Ginny. He had brought the ring with him, and if things went well, he'd propose that night. He was still unsure about this, but he was certain it was just cold feet on his part. They had been dating since just after the final battle, the anniversary had been a few weeks before. They had of course dated before that, but he had broken up with her. Hermione and Ron were all for him proposing. The twins, Remus who had become like a dad, and others like Oliver, were not so sure.

Remus watched as he came down stairs. "So you are going to do it?"

Harry stopped. "If tonight goes well."

Remus came to his side. "Are you sure?"

Harry worried. "You don't think I should?"

Remus sighed. "You know I will support any decision you make."

Harry smiled a little. "Good, because you are the only family I have, and I need you there."

Remus kissed his cheek. "You have the Tonks, and friends, but I will be there."

Harry smirked. "Andromeda and Ted, not sure I'd be embracing the other Blacks."

Remus laughed. "Narcissa was kissed. Draco is a good kid."

Harry was reminded Remus was good friends with Severus. "How is he?"

Remus knew he asked about Severus. "Recovering. Will return to the class in the fall."

Harry shook his head. "Thought he may retire."

Remus shrugged. "He decided he had a few more years left to torture kids. Minerva wants him to take over when she retires."

Harry grunted as he headed for the door. "All the more reason for me not to take the job."

Remus laughed. "I think he'd agree."

Severus was like Fred, he had barely escaped the final battle with his life. It was Fleur of all people, who had just enough vela blood, to help. Harry had thought him dead, when he left him, but he had survived. The man had a long recovery, and that fall he would return to school. Harry had seen neither him nor the Malfoys since the funerals. Narcissa had been kissed, and last he heard, both Malfoys were off somewhere. They returned from time to time, to see Severus. Remus and the man were friends, had dinner a few times a month. Any time a Malfoy was in the country, the newspapers made a big deal, because of their spy role. It had been months since he remembered seeing an article about them.

Harry headed to Ottery, not to the Burrow, but to the house Hermione and Ron owned. They had used the money they got for their part in the war, to purchase a home there. Anyone who got the order of Merlin had got money, Harry had donated his for a werewolf ward. Ginny was living with the couple, and had been signed as a reserve seeker for the Harpies, in the fall.

He did stop at the Burrow first and Hermione kissed his cheek. "She is home."

Harry showed the flowers. "Thank you for helping."

Ron grinned. "Is tonight the night?"

Harry nodded. "I hope so."

Molly saw him but didn't know. "Harry? Are you staying for dinner?"

Harry shook his head. "I was on my way to see your daughter."

Molly's smile grew. "Oh young love."

Arthur laughed. "Better get out of here, before she launches in to a story."

Ron saw him out. "We are having a family dinner tonight."

Harry nodded. "I can see that."

Ron nudged him. "Perfect place to announce the news to all."

Harry smirked. "Let me try to get the words out first."

Ron shrugged. "I can't wait to be your best man."

Harry headed down the road. Hermione and Ron lived in town, they had bought a nice house, not as big as the Burrow, but much newer. It was four bedrooms, and there was a small guest cottage out back as well. Ginny had taken over the little cottage, paying some rent, for now. It wasn't much, but she was hoping soon to move in with him, Harry knew. Molly didn't mind Ron and Hermione living together, as they were engaged. But she would have had a fit, if Harry and Ginny were even if in other rooms, until they were.

Harry saw the lights on, and after knocking and getting no answer, he walked into the small cottage. He saw some clothes on the floor, and smiled, Ginny always had trouble deciding to wear. And he hadn't told her where they were going that night.

He pushed open the bedroom door. "Gin, are you ready to go?"

A shocked Ginny exclaimed from bed. "Harry?"

Harry stumbled from the room. "I can't believe this."

He was half way out the door when Ginny caught up in a robe. "Harry, it isn't what it looks like."

Harry turned. "You weren't just fucking Seamus on our anniversary?"

Ginny went pale. "It was nothing, he is nothing, just a bit of fun."

Harry saw Seamus come out. "How long?"

Seamus answered. "Six months."

Harry was furious. "You can have her."

Ginny tried to stop him. "It was just some fun, once I am your wife….."

Harry spat. "You think I'd ever marry you? I never want to see you again."

He stormed through the yard, and he apparated back home, where he threw the engagement ring across the room. A worried Remus came in, and tried to calm him down. Remus went from upset to furious for Harry, when he heard what the harlot had done to him. He hadn't thought Harry should marry her, but this was too much. He was just happy, as painful as that had been, that Harry knew the truth.

He calmed his son. "Maybe it's time to take a trip, go away for a bit. You need to clear your head and see what is out there."


	2. Hitting the road

The Burrow had been expecting Harry and Ginny to arrive the night before, with news. All but Molly, who had been kept in the dark. It had been for the best it seems, as the couple had never arrived. It was the first dinner they were all together, only Ginny missing, since Victoire was born on the anniversary. Charlie had recently moved back for good, and he had been there. Molly had wanted them all for dinner, but had understood. She was reminded that it was her and Harry's anniversary, and they'd want to celebrate. Fred and George took them not coming, as a good sign. They were like Remus, they would support Harry, but hoped he'd come to his senses. The old quidditch team, and others like Neville, all had suspicions. They thought he was in denial, and not just about Ginny, but where he was looking. But he needed to see on his own. Hermione and Ron were confused when Ginny didn't come home the night before. They thought perhaps she was with Harry, but were still a bit surprised.

Fred was trying to convince himself to focus on work the next day. He wanted to go see Harry, but Alicia told him to wait for Harry to come to him. It was just after lunch, when the door to his work shop opened, and he got his wish.

He saw Harry. "Hey mate, I was going to floo call you, invite you to dinner."

Harry was pale. "I just came to let you know I am leaving town."

Fred was shocked. "Leaving town?"

Harry slumped in a chair. "I need to get away."

Fred was worried. "What happened last night?"

Harry was reluctant. "I broke it off with her."

Fred was relieved but knew I was more. "Why?"

Harry didn't look up. "It was time."

Fred pushed. "There is more to this."

Harry reminded him. "You have told me to for a long time."

Fred reminded him. "You were about to propose. And now you are leaving."

Harry grunted. "That was before."

George had come in behind. "Before what?"

Harry hated telling them about their sister. "Just leave it. You don't want to know."

Fred reminded him. "You're our brother."

George agreed. "What happened?"

Harry admitted. "She has been cheating on me, for six months."

Fred was agape. "She admitted it?"

Harry smirked. "Didn't have to, caught them in bed together. Lover boy told me about the six months."

George stopped him from leaving, and made Harry tell them. It made them sick, to hear Ginny had been caught having sex with another man. She was really stupid, to have sex in that cottage, and on their anniversary. They were glad she was stupid though, and that Harry knew the truth. The fact she told Harry it would end when they were married, and she'd be faithful, made them sick. They didn't think much of their sister at times, but this was far too much. Harry admitted she was having sex with Seamus, but swore the other two to secrecy on who it was. He and Seamus may not have been overly close, but the betrayal of his girlfriend with a former friend, was even worse.

Fred and George were ready to strangle their little sister, but focussed on Harry. They actually thought Remus had a good idea, about Harry taking off, and seeing some of the world. Maybe he would find a new love, and come back a different man.

Harry smirked. "I don't plan to be gone more than six months or so. And I feel like being a monk."

Fred shook his head. "Have some fun, maybe look in other directions."

George agreed. "See the other options."

Harry blushed, as he knew they didn't just mean other women. "Perhaps."

Fred asked. "Where are you going?"

George agreed. "Can't just disappear off the face of the earth on us."

Harry admitted. "France for now. Not sure where to from there."

Fred pointed out. "Could talk to Fleur, the Delacaurs may have….."

Harry cut him off. "The rest of your family isn't to know."

George pointed out. "They have to know about Ginny some time."

Fred agreed. "And you know Fleur adores you. You're Victoire's godfather."

Harry sighed. "I want some time away, without your mother trying to chase me down."

Fred knew she would. "She'll understand, once she knows about Ginny."

Harry shook his head. "I am not certain. She is the woman's baby."

George assured him. "She'll not disown Ginny, but she'll be furious."

Fred agreed. "Mum always wanted you as a son."

Harry knew deep down. "Just don't tell anyone. I promise to keep you guys and Moony informed where I am."

George hugged him. "Just have a good time."

Fred hugged him to. "And let loose a bit."

Harry laughed, and assured them he was hoping to. He didn't think he'd be in France long, or he may have contacted the Delacaurs. He actually had an open invitation, last time he had seen the couple. He just needed to get out of here and quick, and it seemed the logical first stop. He had homes all over England, but a few on the continent as well, from the Potter and Black estates. But he was also one of the richest wizards in Europe if not the world, he made the Malfoys look a pauper. On the interest alone, never touching his actual funds, he could live like a king. He had come to see them, after stopping at the ministry to talk to Kingsley. The man had turned down being the new minister, to remain as head auror, which he took over after Moody died. Harry was not as close to him as Moody, but the man was a friend, and happy for him.

Harry found himself accompanied by the twins, who left their shop in the hands of employees, on his last errands for the day. He was leaving the next day, on his little adventure. He suggested to Remus he should come, but the man thought Harry should do this on his own.

Unfortunately they ran into Ron and Hermione. Ron was grinning. "How did it go last night?"

Hermione was a bit worried. "We thought Ginny was with you."

Harry shook his head. "Haven't seen her since last night."

Ron shrugged. "Maybe she was telling friends the good news."

Hermione saw Harry's expression. "There isn't good news is there?"

Harry didn't look at Ron. "No."

Ron was furious. "You were supposed to propose."

Fred smirked. "That's before he caught her in bed with another man."

Harry hissed under his breath. "You weren't….."

George agreed with his twin. "The family has to know."

Ron was red. "She'd not cheat on you."

Hermione put a hand on him. "Harry would not lie about this."

Harry sighed. "It's been going on for a while. I caught them last night."

Ron was fuming. "Who the hell is she cheating with?"

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

Hermione hugged Harry. "I'm sorry."

Harry returned it. "I am going away for a bit. To clear my head."

Ron was still fuming, and Harry wasn't sure. Ron seemed to believe him, but Ginny was still his baby sister. Harry hoped Ron would support him, even if he didn't turn his back on Ginny. Harry would never expect the family to, she was their daughter and sister. He just hoped Ron and Molly could still both accept him. Hermione was happy he was taking some time away, though not overly pleased, he would not tell her where.

Hermione just reminded him. "We have been best friends since we were eleven. You know nothing changes that."

* * *

Harry had taken off to France the next morning, the twins and Remus were the only ones to see him off. He hadn't told Hermione and Ron when he was leaving, as he was worried they would tell Molly. He still had his concerns, that Molly would try to get him to forgive Ginny. Fred was hoping that his mother deserved more credit than that, but he didn't blame Harry for doubting it. Molly proved unfortunately more than once, she could over look a lot, when it came to Ginny. Ginny got away with things, that none of her brothers ever would have, not just the baby but only girl. Arthur tried to put his foot down when he could, and was likely the only reason Ginny wasn't worse than she was.

Molly decided to go and speak to her daughter, a day after the anniversary. Ginny usually would have come over right away, to tell her. She had kind of been hoping that Harry would have proposed to Ginny. She had seen the looks, and had a feeling the others had known he was.

Hermione saw her coming up the front path. "We weren't expecting you."

Molly smiled. "I brought some baking. I hoped for perhaps tea with the three of you."

Hermione shrugged. "You'll have to settle for me. Your son s in London."

Molly looked towards the back. "Is Ginny home?"

Hermione had an odd look on her face. "I don't know."

Molly pushed. "Have you spoken to her since the anniversary?"

Hermione shook her head. "She hasn't been home in two days, that I know of."

Molly was not worried. "Maybe Harry whisked her off somewhere."

Hermione shook her head. "I saw him in town yesterday."

Molly was confused. "You sound like you know something."

Hermione wasn't sure how to broach it. "Harry has gone away."

Molly was totally confused. "Gone away?"

Hermione sighed. "He and Ginny broke up."

Molly went from confused to furious. "Broke up?"

Molly had no idea what was going on, but she didn't like this one bit. Her husband had told her, that Harry seemed unready for marriage. She was certain that it was just cold feet, and he would get over it. She had reminded her husband that he had been to, he had thrown up when he tried to propose to her. But he reminded her he still managed to, and that was nerves, not like what Harry seemed to have. Harry had always known about his obligations, and he and Ginny were meant to be together. She would have Harry as a son in law.

Hermione knew the woman was about to have her hopes crushed for good. She hoped for Harry's sake, Molly was still willing to have him as a son. He had been a member of this family long before he dated Ginny, and it would crush him if the woman turned her back on him.

Molly went around the back. "I have to see my daughter."

Hermione sighed. "I don't think she is home."

Molly shook her head. "Hiding out in heart break. She has nowhere else to go."

Hermione grumbled under her breath. "Maybe in another man's bed."

Molly rounded on her. "What did you say?"

Hermione didn't really mean to be heard. "I just…."

It was surprisingly a newly arrived Ron who responded. "I believe she said, likely in another man's bed."

Molly turned to her son. "What kind of lies….?"

Hermione was pale. "Harry caught Ginny cheating on him on their anniversary."

Ron added. "Been going on for six months."

Molly was furious. "Lies."

Hermione reminded her. "Harry wouldn't lie about such things."

Ron reluctantly agreed. "I kind of suspected once or twice."

Molly sunk down onto a bench. "Who?"

Hermione shrugged. "Harry wouldn't tell."

Ginny made an appearance. "You know where Harry is? You have to….."

Molly rounded on her daughter. "Is it true? Is it true?"

Ginny didn't answer, but the silence and the look on her face, answered for her. There was no shame, well not as much as Molly hoped. There was more anger in being found out, and trying to decide on her next move. Molly didn't know whether she wanted to slap her daughter, or cry. Ginny had it all, a career and a man who loved her and would have taken care of her, and threw it away.

Ginny stopped her mum from leaving. "It was just some fun. Harry wouldn't sleep with me till we wed, and I….."

Molly was so close to slapping her. "You became a whore? Was he worth it?"

Ginny had fake tears. "I broke it off with him. I will get Harry back."

Hermione smirked. "He is gone. And even if he wasn't, do you think he'd ever take you back?"

Molly shook her head. "You ruined it all, you ruined everything."

Ginny wasn't giving up. "I will get him back."

Ron went to lead their mother off. "He is gone, and Merlin knows when he will come back."

Hermione called. "Find somewhere else to meet your lover. Or find a new place to live."

Molly sunk into a chair in the kitchen. "Where is Harry?"

Hermione shook her head. "Only the twins or Remus may know. Harry decided he needed to clear his head."

Ron poured them all a drink. Molly was surprised but took one. "He will come back."

Hermione agreed. "Just not to her."

Molly drank down the alcohol, even though it was only the middle of the day. She usually didn't drink, but considering the news she just got, she didn't think that it would hurt. If Ron was surprised his mother drank, he said nothing, even though he was the one to pour it. He knew she was upset, in all of his life, he had never seen her drink. She eventually did go to leave, not in any shape for lunch.

She turned back. "If you have contact with Harry, remind him we love him, and he is always welcome home."

* * *

France was his first stop, but Harry hadn't remained long. He realized having never travelled before, he was feeling a bit restless. When he stopped too long, he started to think about her. He spent the next few weeks traveling through Europe, trying new things out as he went. He would stay in one place for a while, and then something would remind him of her. He was considering going further abroad, money was obviously no issue, but he had no idea where to start. For now he had remained on the continent.

About a month into his travels, he wound up in Italy. He had done some of the bigger cities, but he found himself on the island of Sicily. He decided it might be a place to stay for a bit, and rented a small cottage along the water.

He walked into town his second day. "It's such a sleepy little place."

He had walked into a shop and the owner spoke. "Can I help you signor?'

Harry had used a translation spell. He hadn't realized what store he walked into. "Oh I…."

The man smiled. "A tourist? Perhaps looking for more film or…."

Harry saw the display of cameras. "Actually I am in need of a new camera."

The man led him over to a case. "Any kind in mind?"

Harry had no experience, other than Colin snapping photos. "I am a bit of a beginner."

The man motioned to a few. "We have a few which are good for new photographers. Some are a bit pricier."

Harry shook that off. "Money is no concern really. I would just like a good quality."

The man took one out. "This is a digital camera, good zoom, a good start."

Harry took the camera and took the feel of it. "I will buy it."

The man nodded. "You will be needing a memory card?"

Harry nodded. "And a case, or whatever else."

Harry had just been wandering into shops here and there. He hadn't realized he had entered a little shop, that sold cameras and other electronic goods. It wasn't much, definitely not what you'd find in London or another big city, but was for the locals mainly. Harry got the sense it was like a pawn shop, in some cases, but there were some new items, for tourists. Harry had avoided cameras before, but because they were taking his picture always. He had never taken a photo, but perhaps it was a new hobby for him, or at least could not hurt.

He left the shop, with the new camera, and headed down the road. He quite liked Italian food, but he had not eaten here yet. He had brought some groceries with him from the mainland. Kreacher, who was sane since the war and the painting was asleep, would serve him if needed. So far he used the elf only to deliver mail. It was too far for him to use Hedwig, and he only used the floo a few times.

He walked into a small pizza place. "I could get used to this smell."

A young woman came over. "Can I help you?"

Harry smiled a little. "I have heard about the great Sicilian pizzas."

The girl nodded. "We have a house specialty."

Harry nodded. "I will try one and a soda."

The girl smiled. "Here long?"

Harry shrugged. "Rented a cottage here, not sure."

The girl pointed out to a patio. "Well if you stay, you will have to act like a regular. Only tourists eat in here.."

Harry laughed as he headed for the patio. "I'll take your word."

Harry was sipping his soda and eating pizza later when the girl came back. "How is it?"

Harry turned. "The view or the food? Your advice was good on both."

The girl motioned inside. "You should try the gelato."

Harry laughed. "You haven't failed me yet."

Harry enjoyed the afternoon out there. The waitress came from time to time, and he knew she was flirting a bit, as the afternoon went on. Harry didn't mind, not interested at all, but it was nice. There were others out on the patio, playing chess, or reading, or debating over some wine. He could see why people would be drawn to this place. He eventually left, giving a good tip, the girl had definitely given good advice.

He was leaving when he saw someone. "It can't be."

The waitress looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

Harry shook his head. "I thought I saw someone."

She looked. "There are not many tourists at this time of year."

Harry knew. "One of the reasons I came."

The girl shrugged. "Perhaps just looked similar."

Harry knew she could be right. "You're likely right."

She went to go back to work. "You should come again."

Harry smiled. "I am sure I will."

He didn't know why seeing the blonde head bothered him as much as it did. She was right, it could be someone different all together. He knew the Malfoys were abroad, but he didn't think his luck was that bad. He was sure they were in the lap of luxury, not in some distant Italian village like this. It was one of the reasons he had chosen it, it was out of tourist season, and he thought he would be alone. He was walking along the beach, when the blonde who had occupied his thoughts, was about to answer his question. Harry bumped into someone and went to apologize.

A familiar cool voice answered. "Potter, how interesting bumping into you here."

**An: Thought I'd let you see the Weasley reaction, and start of Harry's trip. You'll have to wait, to see what Malfoy Harry bumped into.**


	3. unwelcome surprise

Harry couldn't even begin to believe his bad luck. He had wondered about running into someone, during his earlier travels. He had seen Gabrielle and her parents in France, but it was intentional. He had been certain he was so far out of the way, no one he knew would be here. But it seemed that he was wrong, and in a bad way. Of all the people he could have run into, the only one worse in his mind other than the other blonde, was Ginny. He knew from the twins, who he kept in contact with, Ginny had not given up on him. But they had their suspicions, that she was living with Seamus, though no proof. Ron had kicked her out, when he realized she had Seamus over one night, and no one knew where she lived. He and Hermione had told her she could stay, as long as none of her lovers were there. She had lasted a week, after Harry was gone.

Lucius was surprised when he ran into the young man. Like the boy he assumed, he had come here to get away. He had been running his business from afar, not enjoying the constant media back home. But even abroad he got some scrutiny, and retired here, for some peace.

Harry looked up. "Malfoy."

Lucius smiled. "Interesting meeting you here Harry."

Harry smirked. "That's Potter to you."

Lucius shook his head. "After all we have been through, I'd think we should be on a first name basis don't you?"

Harry smirked. "I don't think you'd like to know what I think."

Lucius walked with him. "I am staying up in the manor on the hill."

Harry ground his teeth. "I should have known."

Lucius went on. "I have a wonderful view. "

Harry had no idea why the man was following him. "Lucky you."

Lucius kept walking. "Dinner is served at six."

Harry stopped. "And I would care about your dining habits why?"

Lucius smiled. "You'd like to be one time I assume."

Harry was confused. "On time?"

Lucius agreed. "You would not wish to be late, when invited to dinner."

Harry stared at him agape. "I don't recall an invitation."

Lucius went to leave. "Six o'clock."

Harry called after him. "I don't recall saying I'd come."

The man did not say anything, and headed off down the beach. Harry had no idea how the man thought Harry would just listen to him. The audacity of Lucius Malfoy, to think he could just order Harry to come to dinner. He assumed the man had got used to people jumping to his commands, during his spy days. Well Harry was not a lackey or a house elf, and he was not about to humor the man. He headed to the grocer, to pick up something for dinner, he was not about to accept the invitation. This little island was looking slightly less inviting now. He was happy he had only rented the cottage week to week, he'd be leaving in a few days. He'd find some other secluded corner, without any blonds.

When he got back to his cottage, he put the food away, and took some photos. He had noticed the house up on the hill, and never really thought of it. The muggles actually had mentioned no one lived there. The little cottage suited him much better.

He decided to place a floo call to Remus. "Grimmauld Place."

Remus was surprised to see him. "Harry? What are you doing?"

Harry smirked. "Is that the kind of greeting I get now?"

Remus laughed. "It has only been two days since your last letter, and you rarely floo."

Harry smirked. "Should I be worried you are having a wild party while I am gone?"

Remus laughed. "I have dinner guests coming. But one is a healer and one a ministry employee."

Harry knew he meant the Tonks. "How are Andromeda and Ted?"

Remus sighed. "Doing better. Andromeda sends her love."

Harry asked. "No fourth?"

Remus blushed. "Severus is up at school."

Harry was surprised. "It's not even the end of July."

Remus shrugged. "I was wondering if you remembered. Your birthday is tomorrow."

Harry sighed. "I haven't forgotten. It will be a quiet one here."

Remus shook his head. "I'll miss celebrating with you, but the trip is doing you well."

Harry agreed. "I will likely be leaving Italy in a few days."

Remus was surprised. "I thought you planned to stay a while. You have spent the past five weeks traveling everywhere."

Remus thought the travel was good, but not the constant. He thought that Harry would find a place, and settle down for a bit. He didn't mind Harry traveling all over, but for the reason for it. He knew Harry kept being reminded of Ginny, and being driven off once again. He hoped Harry would settle in somewhere, and spend a few months. He needed to clear his head, and move on, not keep moving. He thought Italy was in. He heard Harry talk about the new camera, and was happy Harry at least had some hobby going.

He pushed a bit. "I should be asking you about dinner plans."

Harry blushed. "I am not looking to date."

Remus knew. "But it doesn't hurt to look."

Harry laughed. "Hoping I'll fall in love and not come back."

Remus shook his head. "You could always bring him back with you."

Harry hear the him part, but didn't correct Remus. "I guess."

Remus added. "It would be easier if you stayed put for a bit."

Harry sighed. "Maybe my next stop."

Remus shook his head. "Where to this time?"

Harry shrugged. "Thinking of further abroad. Maybe Asia for a bit."

Remus laughed. "I have heard Draco was in Asia. I believe Severus mentioned it."

Harry smirked, thinking he already had one Malfoy. "The US it is."

Remus just laughed. "As long as you came back eventually."

Harry heard the sorrow disguises behind the laugh. "You know I will Moony. You're my family."

Remus smiled. "I am happy you are doing this, but I do miss you."

Harry missed him too, even if he was happy to be on the road. He felt some guilt, knowing that Tonks had died only a little over a year ago. But Remus wanted him to do this, he was the one who suggested that Harry go away. And Harry needed to move on as well, and have his own life. Remus had lost his wife and a friend in Moody, but he had other friends and support. And he wanted Harry to stop worrying about him.

It went past six, as he spoke to Remus, not that he planned to go. But he was lost in his thoughts when there was a knock at the door. He had no idea what was going on, but he left his kitchen, and headed for the small front door.

He opened the door and his confusion went to shock. "What the heck are you doing here?"

* * *

Lucius had found his little byplay with Harry on the beach, quite amusing. He had surprised himself and his son, when he wound up here. Draco was off in Japan last he looked, he had decided to go further abroad. The good thing about their business, they could work from anywhere. Lucius did not own the home, a client did. He recalled being here for business, during the war days, and asked the man about it. It seemed a nice remote place to go, to enjoy some good wine and perhaps find some fun. Now that he was neither a spy nor a husband, he could let his hair loose a bit. Not that his wife had ever been faithful, but he had been too busy for fun. Besides Voldemort was very muggle mined on things, like this fun.

He had his elves prepare a dinner, he did eat at six o clock when he was home. He knew Harry was not amused, but Harry would come. He was certain the boy would show up, no one ever said no to him. But when six thirty came, he was alone.

His elf appeared. "Master's guest not be coming?"

Lucius smirked. "Oh he will be coming."

The elf was confused. "Master be saying six."

Lucius looked at the food. "There is a change of plans."

The elf looked about. "Should I take the food away?"

Lucius shook his head. "Pack it up."

The elf was confused. "Master?"

Lucius motioned. "A picnic seems in order."

The elf was shocked. "A picnic Master?"

Lucius chuckled a bit. "You won't need to include a blanket."

The elf bowed. "Yes master."

Lucius looked out over the water. "Now where oh where are you staying Harry?"

His elf came back. "The picnic, Master."

Lucius took the basket. "Thank you."

Lucius acciod another bottle of the wine here, and headed down into town. It didn't take much to find out here Harry was staying. He could have used a locater spell, but he limited his use of magic in the area. He didn't even need to use his connections, as he would in a city. There were very few tourists in the area, especially in this season. Of course asking about the young British man, he had no trouble finding out where he was.

He found the small cottage right along the water. He was surprised, it was quite small, Harry made him look like a pauper. Even if he didn't want to touch his actual money, he could have afforded a place like Lucius', or even more. But somehow this place perhaps suited the boy.

He knocked on the door. "The boy will not ignore an invite."

Harry opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

Lucius smirked. "Dinner was at six."

Harry returned his smirk. "Must be getting cold."

Lucius stopped him from closing the door. "I brought dinner to you."

Harry was not amused. "Who is to say I haven't eaten?"

Lucius didn't buy it. "Have you?"

Harry grunted. "I could have."

Lucius showed him the wine. "In here, or on the beach."

Harry didn't think this funny. "You can dine where ever you like."

Lucius showed him a bottle of wine. "This is too good a bottle not to share."

Harry eyed the wine. "I am not much of a drinker."

Lucius didn't back off. "You need to eat."

Harry was exasperated. "Not with you."

Lucius went down to the beach, ignoring Harry's last words. He knew the boy would follow him, if only to fight with him some more. He may have been wrong about Harry coming to his manor, but he wouldn't be wrong now. He had acciod a table and some other items needed, and he was setting out dinner when he heard footsteps behind him. He knew the boy would come down here eventually.

He didn't look up. "Decided not to turn down the wine?"

Harry was simmering. "I decided to not let you look like a fool."

Lucius looked up. "Indeed."

Harry turned to leave. "If you are going to turn into him, I will rethink that."

Lucius laughed slightly. "He has been my best friend since we were eleven."

Harry grunted. "Not winning any points here Malfoy."

Lucius poured them both a glass. "Now you are down here, it seems a shame not so sit."

Harry turned. "I don't trust you for a moment."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I was a spy. Worried I will poison you?"

Harry reluctantly took the wine. "Or a potion."

Lucius pulled out a chair. "No, what do muggle call them, roofies, needed here."

Harry didn't sit. "If you think I will ever go to bed with you….."

Lucius cut him off. "Dinner….for now."

Harry sat. "For now?"

Lucius shrugged. "I have perhaps some things to make up to you first."

Harry snorted. "Perhaps? Like trying to kill me?"

Lucius reminded him. "It was all for show. I was never your enemy."

Harry grunted. "Maybe on your side."

Lucius revealed the dinner. "I hope you approve."

Harry could admit the food smelled good, and perhaps he was hungry. It had been some hours since he had pizza at the café, though he stayed much of the afternoon. And though he thought Lucius' company would turn his stomach, he did find himself eating, and staying even for dessert. By the end, Lucius seemed to be positively gloating, and seemed to think dinners would continue.

Harry went back towards his cottage. "Don't think this will happen again. I leave the day after tomorrow."


	4. birthday celebrations

Harry went to bed, wondering if he was not wrong to leave the next morning. So he paid for two more days in the cottage, it wasn't a big deal. And with Lucius and whatever game he was playing, Harry wasn't sure he should stay. But it was his birthday, and he didn't want to be traveling. Besides he still hadn't finalized where he was going. He had considered the US before, but was deciding between it and Canada. There was a lodge in the Canadian Rockies that looked charming, and remote. He had put a word into a tour guide, about getting the chalet and portkey. But for now he would be spending his birthday in Italy, and was thinking maybe he should head to the mainland. He was sure he would get gifts and cards from home would likely arrive. He had told Kreacher to only accept mail from the twins or Remus, but he had his doubts.

On the morning of his birthday he woke up, and headed out down to the beach with some juice and a plate with a pastry and fruit. He was enjoying the little stretch of beach, and almost forgot why he planned to leave. But then he remembered dinner, and his unwelcome guest.

Harry was enjoying the peace when a shadow crossed him. "This is a private beach."

Lucius acciod a chair. "I don't recall any complaints last night."

Harry smirked. "Memory loss another one of your faults?"

Lucius smiled. "Faults?"

Harry didn't turn to him. "I can make you a list if you need."

Lucius chuckled. "As amusing as that is, we have plans."

Harry turned to him. "You have plans, and I have plans. That is separate."

Kreacher appeared with a bag. "For master."

Harry was confused. "You can put my gifts in the cottage for later."

Kreacher shook his head. "They are on table master. This be overnight bag."

Harry was not pleased. "An overnight bag?"

Kreacher nodded. "Master need one, to go away."

Harry rounded on Lucius. "I told you I'd not sleep with you."

Lucius took the bag. "You did."

Harry went to take his bag. "I am not going anywhere with you."

Lucius smirked. "There are two bedrooms booked."

Harry was not amused. "I am not going away."

Lucius looked at Kreacher. "You can pack the rest of his things, and the gifts. The address is on the table."

Harry looked at Kreacher. "I am your master."

Lucius smirked when Kreacher left. "You did say you were leaving tomorrow."

Harry glared. "To get far away from you."

Lucius took his arm. "Are you coming along nicely?'

Harry grunted. "It doesn't seem I have a choice."

Lucius activated a portkey he had in his hand. Harry noticed Lucius did not have a bag, and wondered if it was shrunken in his pocket. He had no idea why he was humoring the man again. And he was not at all amused, that Kreacher had taken orders from Lucius. One of the reasons he had brought the elf, was that he usually took orders from no one but Harry. He could trust Kreacher not to tell anyone where he was, he didn't want to know. He knew Remus and the other would floo him later, and he would have to try them first.

Lucius had learned his little lion had spoken to a tour agent, and he had not been humored. He was not about to allow his little fun to run away from him, especially on his birthday. Harry was nineteen, he should be celebrating, and Lucius intended to ensure he did.

Harry had no idea where they were going but knew it wasn't far. "Where are we?"

Lucius smiled. "I considered Vegas, but you are too young to gamble there."

Harry looked out on the sea. "We're on the Mediterranean still."

Lucius agreed. "We will leave for Canada tomorrow, but I thought Monte Carlo would be more exciting.'

Harry glared at him. "Canada?"

Lucius smirked. "The little chalet in the Rockies."

Harry ground his teeth. "Another one for the list."

Lucius directed him into the hotel. "You can write me up this little list as you prepare for lunch."

Harry looked around. "We are in a private home. You own a home in Monte Carlo?"

Lucius laughed. "No, another business associate."

Harry went to the room he was directed. "Thought you'd try some where more exotic to sweep me off my feet."

Lucius put on his most beguiling smile. "Would that work?"

Harry slammed the door in his face. "No."

Lucius called. "You have an hour."

Harry smirked. "Maybe I will just ward myself in here."

Lucius called as he went across the hall. "One hour."

Harry had no idea why he listened to the man, but he went into a very posh suite. He realized he had not dressed that morning, and searched his bag for some clothes. As he took a long shower, he had no idea what to expect. He finished with his shower, and turned to the gifts and cards. He was never one for gifts, but they meant a lot to him. He reminded himself, he would have to floo them later, so they wouldn't worry.

He found Lucius out in the gardens. "What are the plans?"

Lucius smiled. "You look better."

Harry smirked. "Maybe you should not show up at breakfast."

Lucius took him by the arm. "Never been to Monte Carlo have you?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Lucius used his wand to change Harry's clothes into beach clothes. "That is better."

Harry noticed Lucius' were too refined and gave him a Hawaiian shirt. "Seems fair."

Lucius smirked, but didn't turn it back. "Might draw some attention."

Harry found himself apparated down to the beach. "What did you have planned?"

Lucius directed him to the water sports area. "I needed to find a different way to get our blood pumping."

Harry knew what he spoke of. "Indeed."

Lucius chuckled. "And you were the one saying I was turning into him."

Harry turned to leave. "I suddenly have a bad stomach."

Lucius stopped him. "I already paid for the rental."

Harry didn't back down. "You won't lose much."

Lucius took him to the docks. "Not afraid are you?"

Harry smirked. "Of what?"

Lucius had booked them for a few activities, but before lunch they took to a speed boat. It started with a trip around the bay, and ended with parasailing. Harry had been born to fly, but he could admit parasailing was a bit different. He would have chosen someone else to do it with, but he could perhaps admit it was fun. They had lunch along the water, an Harry was a bit more into the afternoon on the beach an jet ski.

Back at the manor Lucius smiled. "Ready for dinner?"

Harry sighed. "I need to floo call Moony and the twins."

Lucius nodded. "I can entertain myself for a bit, but don't take too long."

Harry had a mischievous smirk. "I think you will be busy."

Lucius didn't like the look. "And how is that?"

Harry had noticed they had been walking by the small courtyard pool. "You look like you need to cool off."

Lucius sputtered as he was pushed into the pool. Instead of being angry he made a grab for Harry. "You should join me."

Harry dodged him. "Oh I think you need a solo swim."

Lucius called. "We have dinner reservations."

Harry called. "I am sure by the time you make yourself pretty again, I'll be ready."

Remus smiled when Harry flood him. "Happy birthday cub. I was just about to floo you."

Harry smiled. "I left Italy a bit early."

Fred pushed in. "Hot date?"

George agreed. "Spill it."

Harry laughed. "I wouldn't say that."

He didn't tell them with who, but he admitted he was in Monte Carlo. He thanked them for their gifts, and was happy to talk to them. He was glad to be away, even with Lucius, but he did miss having them on his day. He did make it out to meet Lucius on time, and they went to the casino for dinner, before they did some gambling. Since Lucius supplied the coin, Harry gambled, and he actually seemed to have luck. Later Harry allowed Lucius to toast him with some wine, out on the balcony overlooking the sea.

He stopped Lucius from kissing him and handed him a list. "A list of the faults we need to work on first."

* * *

Harry woke up early in the morning, and decided to head north. He realized that Lucius had learned where he was going, from the travel agent. For now he knew there was one place he could go, except for home. He had homes here on the continent, but he didn't know where. He sent Kreacher the night before, to ask the Delacaurs if he could come visit. They were at their home in Marseilles, and happy to have him. Like Fleur, the couple always liked him because of Gabrielle. To them it mattered little she was not in danger, it was intent that mattered. Besides, he had in fact saved Fleur's life for real, in the final battle. And not just in he saved the world, he saved her from a hex, one reason he was chosen as godfather for Victoire. He and Charlie served, but another brother would have been more likely, Gabrielle was too young.

Harry saw the confusion of the one human servant at the home, when he left that morning. It seemed abroad, some wizards used humans. Lucius was still asleep, likely from all of the wine he had drank the night before. He would stay with the Delacaurs for a while.

Gabrielle met him at the gates. "Arry."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Gabby, hope you guys don't mind."

Gabrielle laughed. "We invited you long ago."

Harry walked with her. "I guess I decided I should come see your land finally."

Gabrielle asked. "I thought you were in Italy."

Harry shrugged. "Got the itch to travel again."

Gabrielle didn't think anything of it. "You should have come yesterday."

Harry smirked. "I had a nice day on the coast."

Gabrielle didn't back down. "You shouldn't be alone on your birthday."

Harry didn't tell much. "I wasn't."

Gabrielle shook her head. "Not elves, or strangers."

Harry was reminded she was Fleur's sister, a lot alike. "I didn't need a party."

Gabrielle took his arm. "Too late now."

Harry stopped. "What have you done?"

She kissed his cheek. "Just a few friendly faces."

Harry found himself in a parlor where people called. "Happy birthday."

Harry was surprised to find a red head. The twins had offered to come, but he knew they were busy with their store. They bought Zonko's and hoped to have their second shop open by fall. Harry would be back for Christmas, he reminded them. He wasn't sure to stay, his six months would be up, but he may travel again. But he'd be home for the holiday, and Hermione and Ron's wedding.

It turned out Bill and Fleur were in Paris, and came when they heard he was coming. Bill had some business for the bank, so they combined the two. Harry was happy to see them, and his goddaughter. He was surprised to see Viktor and Oliver and Katie.

Fleur kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday."

Bill agreed. "The twins will be jealous."

Harry shot a look at Gabby. "No one was meant to know."

Fleur laughed. "No Molly or others lurking."

Oliver came. "Your travels seem to have done you good."

Katie agreed. "Happy we got to see you before your next."

Harry was surprised. "What are you guys doing here?"

Oliver laughed. "You forget the United plays abroad at times."

Katie reminded him when he pointed out it was the four month off season. "An exhibition game."

Viktor saw his gaze. "Bulgaria plays in the semi-finals here in two days. And I have known Fleur since we were kids."

Apoline smiled. " I hope you do not mind. The girls insisted."

Harry laughed. "No, a surprise, but a welcome one."

It wasn't huge party, but was a happy afternoon. The family had vineyards down here , and there was plenty of good food and wine. He was happy to see old friends. Other than Gabby and her parents, there were no gifts, as he got the rest in the mail. He was happy to thank them in person, and they were about to take a ride, when Kreacher appeared. He was surprised when the elf had a package.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "A new beau?"

Harry blushed, and noticed like Remus, he said man. "No."

Viktor saw the tickets. "I was going to offer to try and get you one, but they were sold out."

Oliver was surprised. "Who from?"

Harry ignored the note for now. "Oh just a friend back home."

Bill shrugged. "Lucky."

Oliver agreed. "Better than the seats we got."

Katie whispered. "Be careful, or he may try switching seats with you."

Harry smiled "Might not mind."

Katie lifted an eyebrow. "Something we need to know about your companion."

Harry smirked. "No."

Though they wondered, they let it drop , as they spent the afternoon riding. Apoline, Gabrielle, her dad and Victoire stayed behind, as the others took him into the city for a drink that night. No one asked again, and though they wondered, let it drop. Harry was able to focus on the night, but when he got back to the estate, his attention was back on the tickets. He turned to the letter, and found it was just a note.

There was nothing on the paper but one quick message. "3oclock my lion, don't disappoint.'


	5. quidditch tickets

Harry had settled into a small guest house on the estate. He planned to stay for a week at least, and it made more sense. He was welcome in the main house, and they offered him a room, but he chose this. Bill and Fleur had stayed an extra day, and he enjoyed his time with Victoire. The day of the quidditch semi-finals, he was meant to meet Oliver and Katie in Paris. They were going to have breakfast and spend time together, before the game. Harry had almost refused to go, as he didn't want to give in to Lucius again, but he was crazy. He loved quidditch, and a chance to see another world cup game, was not something to turn down. It wasn't the finals this time, that was being held in Argentina. Harry almost swapped tickets with Oliver, he would have much rather been with Katie. But then again he didn't need Oliver to know what was going on. And he liked his friend, and didn't want Oliver to have to sit through that. Besides he had Lucius' ticket he was reminded.

Harry met Katie and Oliver at a restaurant in Paris. They had to head home after the game, as the United had a game in two days. Harry looked forward to the day he could play with them. Part of him was glad the seeker had not retired, so he could have this time away.

Oliver smiled as he saw him. "Thought you may flake out."

Harry smirked. "Miss you guys and the game?"

Katie laughed. "You didn't seem too impressed."

Oliver agreed. "You looked like you were being sent to potions class."

Harry's smirk deepened. "Nearly."

Oliver thought he was joking. "Professor Snape send you tickets or something?"

Harry grumbled. "No, his best friend."

Katie heard him. "You don't mean…"

Harry nodded. "Oh yes I do."

Oliver was confused. "What am I missing?"

Katie looked at Harry. "Maybe you should switch seats with Oliver."

Harry laughed. "I was trying not to torture your boyfriend."

Oliver was still confused. "Torture me how? Who?"

Katie turned to him. "By making you sit with a former snake."

Harry added. "One of the blond headed variety."

Oliver was shocked. "Draco Malfoy invited you?"

Harry smirked. "Think older."

Katie added. "And richer."

Oliver gaped at him, as he realized it was Draco's father that they spoke of. They all knew Lucius; he was in enough papers of course. They knew he had been a spy, unlike his wife, but this was a shock. Remus was close to the man's best friend, but that didn't even begin to explain this. Harry wished he had answers, but even though he was living through it, he still did not understand. As they went into the café, he told them about meeting Lucius, and all that happened up until now. He was glad it was the two of them, and not Ron and Hermione. He doubted the other two would take it so calmly, especially Ron. Ron had a definite bias to snakes, but the Weasleys were worst when it came to Malfoys.

Harry had a good time, and he was glad to discuss Lucius with someone and get some feedback as well. He hadn't told anyone else, as he knew how many would react. Well Neville and Luna, and likely the twins and Remus, would be okay. But he was trying to make sense of it all still.

Lucius was surprised to see the other two but smiled. "Happy you are on time lion, even with escorts."

Harry shrugged. "Bodyguards."

Lucius laughed. "We should get to our seats."

Harry shook his head. "I gave them our seats."

Lucius stared at him. "You did?"

Harry shrugged. "Number three on the list, you need to work on being more humble."

Lucius laughed a little. "We couldn't have taught me this lesson at a better time?"

Harry acciod Oliver's tickets. "Oh don't worry; we will still see the game."

Oliver agreed. "Not the best, but not nose bleed."

Lucius smirked. "Not so fast."

Harry smiled sweetly. "You could always take Oliver, and I and Katie will use their seats."

Lucius shook his head. "I am sure there are two extra seats."

Oliver pointed out. "The game is sold out."

Lucius waved him off. "The owner's box is always half empty."

Harry turned to his friends as Lucius vanished for a moment. "He thinks he can buy anything."

Oliver shrugged. "Well if he….."

Lucius appeared moments later. "Two more tickets in the owner's box."

Harry looked at the man. "Don't think for one moment that impressed me."

Lucius chuckled a bit. "Of course not my lion. You would never make it that easy for me."

Harry was at least happy; he could get his friends good seats. Lucius was right, and the box was nearly empty. Like the last world cup, which had been the finals even, he remembered the box was not full. He had never had any idea, how Arthur had landed such tickets, and remembered Draco and his parents in it. The front two rows had been nearly full, but not the rest. A few important politicians like the ministers of the countries playing, and their guests, were there. Harry found himself between Lucius and Oliver.

As the game began Lucius smiled. "Glad you showed up?"

Harry smirked. "For the game."

Lucius smiled. "I was looking into that place in Canada."

Harry smirked. "I think I will be staying put for a bit."

Lucius was surprised. "I thought you were looking for adventure."

Harry smirked. "I have a feeling staying with the Delacaurs has an upside."

Lucius was interested. "Oh?"

Oliver looked over. "Likely the chaperones."

Harry corrected him. "The wards, to keep out unwanted guests."

Katie laughed. "I don't even think you could talk your way in Lucius."

Harry groaned. "Don't give him a challenge."

Lucius smiled. "I have never met a challenge I couldn't beat."

Harry turned back to the game. "You have now."

Lucius handed him some wine which had come. "I never have."

Harry tried to focus on the game, which wasn't hard, as the game was amazing. There had been games that went on for days, but not this one. By dinner time, Viktor had caught the snitch. It was the second time Harry had seen him, but this time he had won. Lucius invited the other two out to dinner, to force Harry to go with him. He shot his friends a glare, when the traitors agreed to dinner. And they all found themselves out for dinner in one of the top restaurants in Paris. If nothing else, when you were with Lucius, you lived in style.

Lucius handed him a ticket. "We leave for Argentina in three days. I have booked us into a double suite there."

* * *

Harry had enjoyed his time at the game, especially with Oliver and Katie there. As they headed back to London, he wore them to secrecy. They assured him they would keep their mouths closed about it. Katie was slightly more amused by all of this; Oliver wasn't ever a fan of the snakes. But he could admit, if he could get past the Malfoys former Slytherin status, it was quite amusing. And from the way Harry blushed, he was definitely more attracted then he would ever admit. Like the twins, they'd be happy with whatever root Harry took.

Harry wasn't sure why he was even considering this. First he allowed Lucius to whisk him away to Monte Carlo, and then the game in Paris. Now he was looking at Argentina. And as much as he told himself it was all about the game, he could admit it wasn't.

The day before he was to go if he was he had a surprise. Gabby came his way. "Harry you have a guest."

Harry tried to hide a groan. "A guest?"

Gabby shrugged. "I wasn't behind this one."

Harry ground his teeth. "He does it all on his own."

Gabby was confused. "You know who it is?"

Harry hid a smirk. "I have a feeling."

Gabby was confused. "I was surprised."

Harry was sure anyone would. "I am surprised you let him in."

Now Gabby was truly confused. "Why wouldn't we let your godfather in?"

Harry stopped. "My godfather?"

Gabby smiled. "He arrived earlier. Who did you think I meant?"

Harry was surprised Remus came. "No one."

Remus appeared. "Hey cub."

Harry hugged him. "I am happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Remus laughed. "Severus told me you sent for me."

Harry was confused, as happy as he was the man was here, he had no part in it. Remus explained that Severus had told him Harry had wanted him to come, and asked his help to arrange it. Harry had landed some tickets to the world cup finals, and wanted Remus to come with him. Remus was surprised Harry didn't ask one of the twins, but was happy to come. He had missed Harry a lot.

Harry didn't know what Lucius was playing at, but he was happy. He would have much rather spent a few days with Remus, than Lucius. He hoped the man was not lurking somewhere, ready to pop out. He had no idea what the man was up to.

Harry and Remus went into Marseilles for dinner. "We came here for drinks on my birthday."

Remus smiled. "I am sorry I missed it."

Harry was too. "You'll be next year."

Remus reminded him. "You may have so much fun, you continue."

Harry reminded him. "I promised I would come back."

Remus knew. "Hermione and Ron's wedding."

Harry nodded. "I don't know if I'll be back for good then, but I will not go for good."

Remus squeezed his hand. "I am happy you are doing this."

Harry smiled. "I know you are for me."

Remus picked up his menu. "Though I am happy you invited me."

Harry didn't tell the man he hadn't. "I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather share it with."

Remus grinned. "I missed last time."

Harry grimaced for a moment. "Hopefully it ends better."

Remus squeezed his hand. "Those days are behind us."

Harry smirked. "Some of them are still lurking."

Remus reminded him. "Spies. But nothing to worry about."

Harry thought about one spy in particular, and thought about the game. He never understood Lucius, but he was even more confused. He had no idea what the man had gained from doing this. Yes it made Harry happy, but he thought the man had other motives in all of this. He was nothing but a game to the man, and he would not fall for it. He headed for the bathroom, as the food came, and his questions were to be answered.

He found himself pulled into the handicap stall. "What?"

Lucius smiled. "Did you like my surprise?"

Harry smirked. "You won't buy me."

Lucius asked again. "Did you like it?"

Harry grumbled. "Fine, I like it."

Lucius beamed. "Another one I can soon take off the list."

Harry looked at him like he grew two heads. "What are you going on about?"

Lucius removed the list from his pocket. "Forgot this already."

Harry laughed a little. "I'd have thought you'd throw it out."

Lucius drew him in close. "I want that kiss, and more."

Harry teased him, let him almost kiss, and drew back. "You have a lot more to work on."

Lucius groaned. "I'd think giving up my seat to the world cup, would win me a few brownie points."

Harry smirked. "I am sure you can weasel another seat."

Lucius shook his head. "Even my power has limits, don't stretch to South America."

Harry whispered in his ear. "When I get back, you can take me out for dinner."

Lucius groaned as Harry left the stall. He had no idea how a missed kiss and a whisper, could do so much to him. Along with working on being more humble, another on the list was thinking about other's happiness first. Harry had enjoyed their dates so far, but they had been all about what Lucius planned, and on his schedule. He hoped sacrificing his seats to the world cup, might show a bit.

He looked down at the list. "Now to figure out what the hell, be less Slytherin, means."


	6. proper request

Harry had his mind on the bathroom, when he and Remus left for Argentina. He knew he was a fool, he had just given Lucius an invitation. But he could admit that the tickets had impressed him. Not the tickets, he was not so easy to impress, but that the man had invited Remus to come. It meant a lot to Harry, who had been missing the closest thing to a dad he had. As he and Remus enjoyed a weekend in Argentina, he knew he would not back out of dinner. He owed it to the man, or at least he was a man of his word. He also didn't need Lucius showing up at the Delacaur estate, which he was sure the man would, if Harry didn't go out. He didn't plan for this to go on long enough, that anyone would need to know. Oliver and Katie were enough, and he trusted them to keep their lips sealed. Remus didn't need to know, it would not be lasting. He focusses on their trip, which wasn't hard. The game was amazing, and they had gone out with Viktor to celebrate, after his win their first night there. And he and Remus had gone to visit the plains on their second day. When they returned to Europe, they were both relaxed, and so grateful for the trip.

While Harry and Remus were away, Lucius had gone home to the UK. He was trying to stay as low as possible, the media always jumped on him when back. But he needed to sort out the less Slytherin comment, and there was only one person he hoped could help.

Severus was amused when he saw him. "Lucius."

Lucius came into his lab. "Seem in a good mood for a man whose boyfriend is off in a foreign country."

Severus smirked. "We're friends."

Lucius laughed. "Keep telling yourself that."

Severus shut off the fire. "I have you to thank for the trip."

Lucius shrugged. "I didn't think you'd mind. Friends and all."

Severus shook his head. "I know he has missed Harry."

Lucius followed him into his rooms. "He will be back tomorrow."

Severus called an elf to bring tea. "He plans on a day or two more in France."

Lucius would have to change his dinner plans. "Thank you for your help."

Severus eyed him over his tea. "I am still waiting."

Lucius accepted his own cup. "Waiting?"

Severus didn't back down. "An explanation?"

Lucius played dumb. "I am missing something."

Severus didn't back off. "Of what you were up to."

Lucius laughed. "Oh that."

Severus pushed. "Oh that."

Lucius knew he would have questions to answer, when he had come. Severus had been shocked, when Lucius had asked for his help. He was not certain what to make of the request. He had believed Lucius was going to the cup, and thought perhaps Draco was going with him. But then he had been dragged into helping Lucius arrange an odd reunion. He was happy to help, more for Remus than Lucius. He cared deeply about the man, and knew he had been missing Harry. Harry was not only his connection to the marauders, but considered him to be a son. Lucius he was usually happy to help to, but he didn't know his friend's motives in all of this. It was always a risk, when they were not clear.

Lucius watched his friend, as he told him the whole story, from Italy until now. He knew Severus too well, and could see behind the usual mask. He could see the bemused twinkle in his friend's eyes, it had been rare before the war ended, but he saw it in private.

Severus shook his head. "How soon you forget your old house."

Lucius was still confused. "What does he want me to, be half adopted by a muggle or half-blood?"

Severus smirked. "I remind you we are not all full bloods. And there are old bloods in all houses."

Lucius agreed. "The Weasleys."

Severus reminded him. "Most of Harry's friends are, with the exception of Miss Granger."

Lucius was still confused. "Then what the hell does he mean?"

Severus laughed. "Cunning, sly and some may accuse us of being slightly arrogant."

Lucius shrugged. "Our finer points I believe."

Severus agreed. "Seems Lions do not agree though."

Lucius stood. "He has asked the impossible."

Severus laughed. "I am sure that was his point."

Lucius turned. "I will get a kiss from him."

Severus stood. "You perhaps need to start asking him for dates, not insisting."

Lucius didn't think it would work. "He has made it clear he doesn't want to."

Severus pointed out. "Yet he has come."

Lucius conceded that. "And if he doesn't?"

Severus shrugged. "I have never known you to back down."

Lucius agreed. "I feel this may be my biggest one."

Severus grabbed his robe. "I think you need a drink."

Lucius agreed. "Little lion driving me to booze."

Severus just laughed. "He really has you wound up."

They headed into town, something Lucius didn't mind here. He was not in London, and he could be low key here. He had been back for two days, and no one had seen him. He had made it look like he was in Japan seeing his son, if anyone cared to look. They hadn't for some months now, only when he was back in the UK. He hoped one day things could calm down, and both he and his son could return in peace. Draco had been happy traveling, but he and Blaise would one day wish to settle. One reason Draco remained abroad, was to keep that private.

The town had grown a lot since the war, but in the summer it was quieter definitely. Knowing most people would be at one of the newer places, the two men chose the Hogs Head. Few people went in now a days, and they'd have more chance of privacy.

Severus raised his beer. "To being less Slytherin."

Lucius grimaced. "Going to take this challenge with me."

Severus smirked. "I am not trying to land a lion."

Lucius pointed out. "Remus is a former."

Severus growled. "We're friends."

Lucius laughed. "I guess he knew what he was getting into."

Severus smirked. "I am head of the house."

Lucius grunted as he saw two figures come through the door. "Just what I need."

Severus shrugged. "Might be a story to share with Harry over dinner."

Lucius didn't agree. "I wouldn't want to spoil his appetite."

Severus disagreed. "From the look on her face, it might be entertaining."

Ginny was furious with Seamus. "I can't believe you slept with her."

Seamus shrugged. "It was just a bit of fun."

Ginny was furious. "I gave up Harry for you."

Seamus laughed. "I thought he kicked you to the curb."

Ginny went red. "I wasn't alone in that bed."

Seamus reminded her. "I wasn't the one dating him."

Ginny stomped her foot. "You won't cheat on me."

Seamus kissed her. "Oh come on sweetie, like you said, when we are married we will be monogamous."

Ginny didn't like having her words to Harry thrown back in her face. "When are we going to announce it?"

Seamus shrugged. "I don't know Gin."

Ginny pushed. "My parents actually invited me home for dinner. You will come, and we will tell them."

Seamus laughed. "I am as welcome there as a plague of the dragon pox."

Ginny pointed out. "They will have to get used to it, we will be married."

Seamus kissed her. "Tell them yourself. I am going out drinking with my friends."

Ginny faked tears. "We should be celebrating."

Seamus went to leave. "Celebrating you don't know how to use birth control? I doubt it."

Lucius and Severus watched Ginny trail after him, in slight amusement. It seemed just desserts, for what the harlot had pulled. She had told Harry she would be faithful once married. She seemed it was fair, until the tables were turned on her. It sounded like Molly and Arthur would soon have a grandchild, they didn't know how happy the coupe would be by that news. Lucius and Severus found themselves quite entertained by all of this.

Lucius drank his beer. "Perhaps Harry may find it interesting after all."

* * *

Harry and Remus had an amazing time in Argentina, and back in France for two days. They had even gone out with Viktor, to celebrate his victory. Harry was glad he could share it with Remus, and a bit sad when he returned back to the UK. But Remus reminded Harry he had work, and Harry needed some time on his own. He saw how happy Harry already was becoming, how much good the trip was doing for him. He was sure when Harry came back, he would be ready to move on. He had suspicions, there was perhaps a man in the picture, or a woman. There was some reason Harry had decided to stay put, and he doubted it was the Delacaurs. Not that they weren't great, but there had to be more.

Harry was surprised when Lucius didn't pounce on him, as soon as he returned back. When Remus was back in the UK, he expected Lucius to come demanding the promised date. But three days passed, before any sign of Lucius had come. He was shocked when there was a bouquet of wild flowers, and actually a note asking Harry to join him in Bordeaux the next afternoon. Harry sent his elf to confirm he was going.

Harry met Lucius at a vineyard. "I was surprised."

Lucius smiled. "I hope in a good way."

Harry agreed. "You invited me."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Not the first time."

Harry corrected him. "Not the first date perhaps, but the first invitation."

Lucius gave him that. "I thought to change tactics."

Harry laughed. "How did you know I would come?"

Lucius shrugged. "I asked kindly."

Harry smirked. "Put a charm on the invite."

Lucius shrugged. "I didn't think it needed."

Harry snorted. "As arrogant as ever."

Lucius reminded him. "No, you were the one who said we'd have dinner when you got back."

Harry conceded that. "I may have changed my mind."

Lucius knew that. "And I'd just have to change it back."

Harry's smirk returned. "You could try."

Lucius looked around. "It seems I didn't have to."

Harry found himself led further into the Vineyard, and he knew that Lucius had a point. He didn't have to come now, any more than any of Lucius' other little dates. Harry had gone with him willingly every time, no matter how much of protest he had voiced before and after. He had not been kidnapped, charmed or under some kind of potion. Thought part of him worried he was suffering temporary insanity perhaps.

Lucius had wanted to do more than dinner, and planned to show Harry how much fun he could be. He knew Harry had been like him in his spy days, too much pressure and no freedom for fun. It was about time they both let their hair down, and have some fun.

Harry was amazed when he saw the hot air balloon. "Is that for us?"

Lucius nodded. "I rented it."

Harry had never been on one. "I have heard they are amazing."

Lucius led him forward. "I know how much you like heights."

Harry was reminded of parasailing. "I remind you, on a broom."

Lucius shrugged. "No pitch around here."

Harry smirked. "Scared to fly on a broom."

Lucius returned it. "I was a chaser in my day."

Harry laughed. "Another Malfoy scared to be shown up by me."

Lucius chuckled. "Severus was right, you are much like your father."

Harry was helped into the balloon. "My father beat you on a broom like I do Draco?"

Lucius got in. "Perhaps."

Harry shook his head. "Poor bruised ego has not recovered I see."

Lucius corrected him. "I just thought you would want to try something new. Your whole adventure and all."

Harry agreed. "Could have taken me bungee jumping or sky diving."

Lucius went a little green. "Perhaps next time."

Harry watched as they left the ground. "Did I find something, even brave Lord Malfoy is scared of?"

Lucius didn't think it funny. "I am up to anything you are my lion."

Harry had never thought of doing either. He might love heights, but bungee jumping was different than flying on a broom, as was sky diving. But he would try it, if only to see if Lucius would chicken out on him. He wondered if the man would go through with it, and likely thought he would. Lucius was not about to be shown up, besides he wouldn't want to prove Harry right. Lucius could pretend all he wanted, he was still a snake.

The hot air balloon ride was beautiful, and Harry could admit that it was a great new experience. He thought he would catch Lucius off guard, when he suggested a bike ride when back on the soil, but Lucius got on the bike.

Lucius was not amused. "What are you laughing at?"

Harry did a bad job hiding it. "Nothing."

Lucius stopped. "I have never done something so muggle."

Harry shrugged. "I thought you said this was about trying new things."

Lucius grunted. "For you to."

Harry smiled. "It seems only fair."

Lucius found himself on the ground. "Blasted thing."

Harry actually helped him up. "Perhaps we need training wheels for you."

Lucius remained calm. "Maybe it's time for dinner."

Harry reminded him. "I thought Malfoys never turn down a challenge."

Lucius regretted his words at the moment. "Fair ones."

Harry turned back towards the vineyard. "We can walk them back."

Lucius got back on. "I think I may try again."

Harry shook his head. "Stubborn."

Lucius and Harry did manage a small ride, though it took most of the afternoon. Harry had never had a bike of his own, but he learned to ride. He smiled when he watched Lucius, and could admit he liked seeing the man try. They went back to the vineyard, where after a tour, they sat down for a private dinner. Lucius told Harry that blonds have more fun than red heads, and he planned to prove it soon enough. Lucius reached out to try and kiss Harry after dinner, but Harry turned his head, and Lucius kissed him on the cheek. He was not about to give up though.

Harry went to leave. "I leave for Canada in two days, I know you know where. Better find your own lodge, I don't plan on house guests."

**Hello look below, there is a review button. I know you see I have lots of reviews for chapter 1, but this is a whole new chapter. 3 more hours of my writing, so 20 more seconds of time for a review would be nice.**


	7. global warming

The Delacaurs had Harry for a final dinner before he left. They reminded him he could stay as long as needed, but were happy he was going on. They reminded him his invitation continued, whenever he was in France. Harry had a home in France, but he was sure he would come again. But for now he would be off to Canada, and looking forward to it. When he was in Italy he had been looking for a place to go, to escape Lucius. He had been looking at the US, until a place in Jasper had caught his attention. He thought he'd likely see more of Canada, but this was a start. He could travel western Canada and use it as a base, so he rented it for a month. He almost did in Italy, glad he hadn't when he left. Though he laughed now, considering he had basically invited Lucius to come along. But the man would have to find his own home, Harry wouldn't share. His had two bedrooms, one on the main floor and one in a loft, but he didn't plan to let Lucius get cozy.

Lucius had not found another home available, and had booked himself into a pricy suite at the top hotel there. He heard the shock of the manager, for booking it for a week on such short notice, but it mattered little. Not only was money no issue, but the conversion rate was a joke. He knew Harry planned to stay longer, but Harry had a two bedroom house. He was sure he could get an invite, even if another room, soon enough.

Harry was settling into his little cottage. "Wow this place is beautiful."

The rental agent smiled. "It seems a lot of space for one person."

Harry shrugged. "I enjoy my privacy."

The woman handed him keys. "The owner must have liked you, they usually use it this month."

Harry didn't mention the extra he paid. "I am grateful for their change of plans."

She motioned to a table. "Instructions you may need are on the table."

Harry saw her to the door. "Thank you."

When she was gone he unpacked and then went to the floo. "Grimmauld place."

Winky, who worked for Remus as Kreacher wouldn't, appeared. "Master Harry."

Harry smiled. "Is Moony there?"

The elf shook his head. "Master be at Hogwarts."

Harry was surprised due to the time difference. "At the school?"

Winky bobbed. "Tell me to tell Master, he can floo him at Master Snape's rooms this weekend."

Harry smirked and shook his head. "Just let him know I am in Canada safely, and my floo here is linked for him."

Winky bobbed. "I will master."

Harry left the floo, and had a smile on his face. Remus kept telling him the two were friends, and deep down he knew it was true for now. Remus had been a widow for only a few months more than a year. Remus had told him long ago, that he was bi, he dated both when he was younger. Harry may never have been overly fond of Severus, but he seemed to make Remus happy. Remus would be happy for Harry whoever he chose, even Lucius, as long as Harry was happy as well. Harry could do no less than that. He knew accepting Lucius should be even harder.

Harry had come back down from the room in the loft. He had decided the room was cozy, with the low eaves, and its own fireplace, and had views through the two story windows. Since he had the place to himself, it didn't bother him, it had no fourth wall or door.

There was a knock and he was not surprised to find Lucius. "Didn't take long."

Lucius looked around. "Quite the place."

Harry smirked. "Forgive me if I don't invite you in."

Lucius handed him flowers. "I had plans."

Harry accepted them. "Back to this."

Lucius shook his head. "Read the note."

Harry found a card and smiled a little. "And if I say no? There is no notice."

Lucius shrugged. "I will come back every hour with flowers and a new invitation."

Harry shook his head. "As amusing as that may be, I'd rather not a florist shop."

Lucius summoned a vase. "So will you come?"

Harry went and put the flowers on the table. "I am hungry."

Lucius led him. "I waited, I thought perhaps you'd speak to Remus."

Harry didn't know how he knew him so well. "He wasn't home. He was visiting his own pesky snake."

Lucius smirked. "He denies they are anything but friends."

Harry confirmed the same. "He doesn't know about us?"

Lucius nodded. "I needed advice on your list."

Harry could have laughed. "Love advice from him?"

Lucius found it amusing as well. "On how to be less Slytherin."

They had arrived at a café in town. Harry settled at a table. "Not your usual style."

Lucius shrugged. "I made dinner reservations at a Brewery for later."

Harry smirked. "I agreed to lunch."

Lucius shrugged. "I thought you'd have so much fun, you'd like to stay. Besides you'll want to hear my news from home."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "News?"

Lucius smiled. "About your former girlfriend."

Harry's smile fell. "No."

Lucius shrugged. "I guess you don't want to hear how Seamus turned the tables on her."

Harry's interest was piqued. "Okay."

Lucius told him, about seeing her and Seamus in the Hogs head, when back in the UK. Harry had known they were still together. He had not told the family who she had cheated on him with, but Ron suspected. He and Hermione had kicked Ginny out, when they had caught her having sex. They let her stay before, along as she didn't have men in their cottage. But while they knew it was Seamus that time, didn't know if he was the same man. Ron hated to think it, but he had his doubts his sister would only cheat with one man. Harry wasn't surprised Seamus was not faithful. His former friend may not have been dating Harry, but he wasn't innocent in this. He was shocked to learn Ginny was pregnant, and instead of feeling any sympathy, he felt relief. The first thing that ran through his head, Ginny could not possibly pass the baby off as his.

Lucius apologized as they finished lunch, if he ruined the day, but Harry shook him off. As they spent the afternoon on a hike, he was happy to know. It had brought a small smile, that her words bit her in the ass. But he tried to focus on the beautiful water fall.

Harry was confused when they got take out from the Brewery, after having a drink. "I thought we were eating here."

Lucius shrugged. "I thought we'd go for privacy."

Harry reluctantly let him in his lodge. "I guess this is nice."

Lucius set up the food. "Good we got back before a storm."

Harry was confused. "Storm?"

Lucius pointed out the window. "It looks like quite the blizzard."

Harry smirked. "It is August, even if in the mountains."

Lucius shrugged. "Out of season weather."

Harry didn't buy it. "Muggles will catch on."

Lucius laughed. "Blame it on I believe they call it global warming."

Harry saw the storm rolling in. "Better stop it."

Lucius shook his head. "Can't, will only last twenty four hours."

Harry threw him a cloak. "Then I'd be getting home."

Lucius pouted. "You can't be sending me into the storm."

Harry smirked. "You should have thought of that before you started a blizzard."

Lucius pouted. "I could get frost bite."

Harry didn't back down. "What happened to being less Slytherin?"

Lucius shrugged. "I was trying to be romantic."

Harry smirked. "The muggles probably don't agree. They'll go on a witch hunt soon."

Lucius chuckled. "Not in Salem."

Harry winced. "I somehow could see you starting the first Jasper Witch Hunt."

Lucius shrugged. "Well have the wrong body parts."

Harry summoned a pillow and blanket. "You can sleep on the couch."

Lucius pointed out. "You have two bedrooms."

.l,

Harry smirked. "Bedrooms are for invited guests."

Lucius pointed at dinner. "I was invited."

Harry didn't back down. "For dinner. Couch or into the snow."

Lucius made up the couch. "For now."

Harry turned back to the food. "You will be going tomorrow."

Lucius came up behind him. "I'll be moving in soon enough."

Harry sat down. "I'd not be holding my breath."

Lucius sat across from him. "The kiss first."

Harry eyed him over dinner, but he ate his dinner. The food was good, and perhaps the company was as well. And if it was anyone but Lucius, the whole snow storm may have been charming. But the man was not about to get Harry to let him move in, even into his own room here. Harry was not even about to allow the man to kiss him. Lucius had a lot more to prove, and part of Harry could admit, it was also fun.

Harry headed up for bed. "You will be gone as soon as this snow is gone. I have no plans to have any roommates."

* * *

In the morning Harry for a moment thought he was losing his mind, when he looked out the windows. It was August, and even though he was out in the mountains, there should not have been snow. He was reminded about Lucius, and the little trick he had played the night before. Harry was still not sure he should have allowed the man to stay. Lucius could have found his way back to the hotel; it was not like he was a muggle. And Harry knew the man thought it was a sign, that he'd allow Lucius to move in soon. Well the man would be disappointed.

Harry had a shower, and when dressed, he headed for the stairs. He was surprised when he could smell not only coffee, but food. He didn't think Lucius could order out in this weather, but he was reminded about house elves. But at the very least, it smelled good.

Lucius was in the kitchen and turned. "Good morning."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "What are you wearing?"

Lucius shrugged. "I found it in the pantry."

Harry smirked. "I never thought I'd see you in an apron."

Lucius shrugged. "You said the same thing about a bike."

Harry didn't deny it. "Why are you wearing one?"

Lucius motioned to the stove. "I am told people wear them when they cook."

Harry agreed. "But you are not."

Lucius looked around. "This is not take out."

Harry didn't buy it. "Your elf is lurking somewhere."

Lucius agreed. "Only for supervision though."

Harry looked at the food. "You really think I am going to believe you?"

Lucius called an elf but not his, but Kreacher. "Ask him."

Kreacher nodded when Harry asked. "Master Lucius be cooking. He burn much."

Harry smirked. "Maybe you should have left it to the elves."

Lucius put some food down. "I have got the hang of it now."

Harry saw the front of the apron. "I don't recall it saying Kiss the chef before."

Lucius had a coy smile. "I perhaps touched it up."

Harry took out his wand, and made it flowery with lace. "Better. I wish I had my camera."

Kreacher appeared. "Here master."

Lucius was not amused, but he did stand still for a photo. Harry had got the camera in Italy, and had taken plenty of photos since then. He had developed many, and shown them to Remus, who thought he had some skill. Though he liked his tourist photos, he had a feeling this would be his favorite so far. He would have to make some magic copies, and definitely keep one of them. Lucius didn't know what he was thinking, but looking at the camera, he wasn't sure he would like the answer. He knew Harry didn't plan on putting it in some album.

Harry found himself at the table, where he found an odd assortment of food. There was toast, some scrambled eggs with cheese and peppers, grapefruit, and yogurt that Harry had picked up. There was also some Canadian style bacon, coffee and orange juice.

Lucius watched Harry eye the food. "It won't bite."

Harry smirked. "Not what I am worried about."

Lucius looked hurt. "I am not that bad."

Harry shook his head. "Somehow I don't suspect Malfoys have ever boiled water."

Lucius agreed. "Usually. But certain skills were needed in the war."

Harry tried some eggs. "Okay, they are edible."

Lucius dug in. "I guess that passes as a compliment and thanks."

Harry reminded him. "I didn't invite you to stay."

Lucius ignored that. "Maybe you could teach me to cook."

Harry winced. "We'll find you a cooking school."

Lucius laughed. "Couple's cooking lessons may have merit."

Harry groaned. "I can cook thanks."

Lucius looked at the camera. "What do you plan to do with that?"

Harry shrugged. "Oh send it to the paper, and Severus, and a few others."

Lucius didn't find it funny at all. "You wouldn't."

Harry shrugged. "If you play nice, I may just send it to Severus."

Lucius stewed, though he wondered why Harry would send it to the man. Harry thought Severus may get a laugh out of it, seeing his friend like that. Harry didn't want the world to know about this, he and Lucius were not a couple. The man was mad, and Harry would not give in to that. But Severus knew about this insanity, so there was no concern. Lucius should have known better, than to tell the man.

After they ate, Lucius suggested they go out and enjoy the snow. Since the locals would be shocked if they had winter gear, they remained close to the cabin. Harry had to laugh though, when he thought of Lucius playing in the snow.

Harry shook his head when Lucius suggested a ski. "No."

Lucius looked about. "Then what?"

Harry smiled. "I think we will start with snow angels."

Lucius was confused. "What is that?"

Harry pushed him so he landed on his butt. "Like that, well on your back."

Lucius knew Harry thought he wouldn't but he followed directions. But when done he pulled Harry down. "Only fair."

Harry laughed as he made one. "Never made one, just seen them."

Lucius shook the snow but didn't like when Harry was making a snowball. "I don't know about that."

Harry smirked. "Snowmen."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Snowmen?"

Harry laughed. "I guess you will be getting some muggle studies from me."

Lucius helped. "My father would roll in his grave if he knew."

Harry looked up. "I am sure your son would too. We could send him a photo."

Lucius chuckled a bit. "I kind of wished I had done this with him as a kid."

An afternoon playing in the snow was nothing either of them had imagined, but both laughed. It was far from the over the top adventures they had before, but by the time the spell wore off and snow melted, they were both happy. They decided to head into town for dinner. The locals were all abuzz about the odd weather, and Lucius grinned, at the mention of global warming. It seemed he knew them better than Harry thought.

Lucius made a suggestion for the next day. "Perhaps a day trip to Edmonton. I have heard about something that may just warm us back up."

**an: Make sure to review and show your support as this story continues.**


	8. family reunion

**AN: A day late but yesterday was Ron Weasley's birthday, so Happy birthday. He isn't my favorite character, but decided to do him homage.**

**Please continue to read and review.**

Chapter 8: Family Reunion

Molly was home cooking dinner for her family. She was happy they were all coming, except for Angie. Charlie had even been convinced to bring his new boyfriend Rodger with him. She was hoping the twins would soon be engaged, though she had one wedding already to focus on. Percy and Penny didn't plan on kids yet, and it would be at least summer before Hermione and Ron tried. Hermione wanted to be done law school, and Ron done auror training at least, before they did. Molly loved Victoire, and she wanted some more grandchildren to dote on. After Ginny had destroyed things with Harry, that left the twins for now. Charlie was finally serious enough to bring someone home, but was not likely to wed soon. And Percy stood the chance of being her only child not to have kids. She was happy, and worried at the same time, that Ginny was coming. She had meant to be at dinner a week before, but she had backed out. Molly had not seen her, since she had been kicked out by Ron. Molly had agreed with the couple, when she heard what happened. She would always try to support her daughter, but Ginny needed to make changes.

Hermione and Ron were the first to arrive, as they lived just down the road. Four months from their wedding, they were excited about it. They had come a bit early to help cook, knowing Molly was a bit nervous. None of them had seen Ginny since she moved out.

Molly smiled when she saw them. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

Ron kissed her cheek. "We thought we could come help."

Hermione laughed when she saw Molly's face. "I came to help. Your son has news."

Molly turned to her son. "News."

Ron handed her a notice. "News."

Molly was in tears when she read. "You got into officer training."

Ron nodded. "Very few people get in until done their full two years."

Arthur had come in and pulled his son into a hug. "We are so proud of you."

Molly practically strangled him. "I knew you could do it."

Ron blushed. "I barely got into the academy with my scores."

Hermione reminded her fiance. "But you have excelled ever since."

Arthur was so proud. "You have always done well in practical."

Fred appeared in the door. "Are we missing something?"

George agreed. "Not late are we?"

Ron turned. "I got early acceptance into officer training."

Fred smiled. "Proud of you little brother."

Ron had been over shadowed by his big brothers, and Harry, a lot. He had sometimes had resentment, but he had grown up so much. The academy was a two year program, and a further year for officer training if accepted. He had wanted to go into officer school, but thought he'd have to wait till next fall. But Shacklebot had encouraged him to apply early, and in September he would be in officer training. By the summer, when his then wife was done law school, he would be a full officer. He was thinking of teaching at the school, safer when he had kids.

Everyone else was arriving, and Arthur went and found a bottle of wine to celebrate the news. Arthur had been promoted to head of the liaison department, but he had struggled to get that far. They were proud, with the exception of Ginny, all their kids were doing well in life.

Ginny appeared. "The wine is already out, good."

Molly turned to see her daughter and was shocked to see Seamus. "What is he doing here?"

Ginny smiled. "We came to share our big news."

Seamus grunted. "Happy news."

Fred whispered to Ron. "Looks like he'd rather be hexed."

Molly eyed them. "Good news?"

Ginny nodded. "We're engaged, we plan to marry near Christmas."

Arthur reminded her. "Ron and Hermione are getting married then."

Fred smirked. "Can't let anyone else have the spotlight."

Ginny put her hand on her belly. "We wish to be married before the baby is born."

Molly dropped the dish she was holding. "Baby?"

Arthur tried to calm his wife as he looked at his daughter. "You got yourself knocked up?"

Ron shot her a look. "He is the one you were cheating on Harry with?"

Ginny smiled. "Seamus and I are in love, we have been together for almost a year."

Bill grunted. "So much in love, you were planning on marrying Harry until he found out? Sounds like a fairy tale."

Seamus stood there silently, and he looked like he would have been anywhere but there. Ron knew Seamus well enough, and assumed he was only marrying Ginny because of the baby. He had thought the two had broken up, as he had seen Seamus with other women, and men. He wondered if his sister was aware her fiancé was a cheat. It shouldn't shock her, considering how they had begun.

Molly was shaken. "You two will just have to marry sooner."

Ginny pouted. "But you can't plan a wedding that quick."

Molly bit. "Then you shouldn't have got knocked up."

Ginny pointed out. "Ron and Hermione can just wait to get married."

Hermione was furious. "We have been planning for months. We're not giving up our dream wedding for you."

Ginny pouted and looked at her brother. "You want me to have a proper wedding. I can use your…."

Ron cut her off. "I agree with my fiancé."

Molly looked at Seamus. "How do I contact your mother? We will arrange something for October."

Seamus smirked. "I have not told her yet."

Ginny turned to him. "You haven't? Are you ashamed of me?"

Seamus was about to say something, but with her brothers staring daggers at him, thought better. "We will tell her together."

Molly motioned to the table. "We will sit down and eat."

Seamus went to leave. "I have to meet Dean."

Ginny went to follow. "I am coming with you."

Ron was furious when they were gone. "She never learns."

Fleur was helping Molly clean up the mess. "She'll learn the hard way."

Arthur looked at Ron. "We should be celebrating."

Though it was hard, they got back to the good news of the night. Fred and George planned to propose soon, but good news would wait. Talk slowly moved back to Ron, and away from Ginny. Ginny accompanied Seamus to Hogsmeade, where they were meeting a group of friends at the bar. She got sick of watching him flirting shamelessly, and stormed off, unable to drink anyways.

Dean leaned in and whispered to Seamus. "Don't worry about her, we'll have more fun without."

* * *

Harry wasn't sure about this, but he had agreed to accompany Lucius to Edmonton for the day. The place was a short trip with magic, and he had seen the brochures. It had the largest mall in the world, and Lucius seemed keen to see it. Harry knew he liked his appearance and looking good, but he didn't take Lucius for shopping. And definitely not at a muggle store, his muggle style clothes were all custom made and bought in their world. Except for his suits, which were of course made in Italy. But Lucius was quite keen on the mall.

Harry didn't think there was much concern, about going with him to the city. He wished he knew what Lucius had planned for them, but the man was never one to show his cards. He was just under the impression, that Harry would have a good time.

Harry looked at the mall when they arrived. "I still can't believe you have taken me shopping."

Lucius shrugged. "It is one of the most amazing malls in the world, or so I am told."

Harry smirked. "I don't even like shopping on Diagon."

Lucius laughed. "I didn't bring you to shop."

Harry was confused. "So what exactly are we doing here?"

Lucius led him inside. "You'll see soon enough."

Harry smirked. "How come I never like when you say those words?"

Lucius shrugged. "I have no idea, I have not disappointed you yet."

Harry couldn't deny it. "There is a first time for everything."

Lucius led him towards some glass. "I thought since you vetoed my idea for tropics, to come to Canada."

Harry was worried. "What have you done now?"

Lucius looked innocent. "I couldn't in front of this many people."

Harry didn't buy it. "We're in the middle of the Canadian prairies."

Lucius led him the rest of the way. "As tropical as I could get."

Harry broke into laughter. "You have brought me to a water park."

Lucius reminded him. "Do you remember our conversation about heights."

Harry didn't know what he was getting at. "Yes."

Lucius said nothing else, but after paying for them, took Harry to the change rooms. They used the change rooms, to make it look normal, before they headed into the water park. He was still quite confused, he had no idea what the water park had to do with their talk about heights. Yes, some of the slides were extremely high, but nothing compared to sky diving. Sometimes he thought Lucius had lost his mind.

Lucius was not sure Harry would go through with this, and decided to test his little lion. He remembered Harry suggesting bungee jumping or sky diving, as a way to truly test if Lucius as good with heights. Well he seemed to have found a way to prove it.

Harry was shocked when he saw the bungee jumping. "You didn't."

Lucius nodded. "I believe someone told me I'd not have the guts."

Harry was a little green. "I guess I can watch from down here."

Lucius took him by the arm. "Is my little lion scared?"

Harry smirked. "Not at all."

Lucius beamed. "I wouldn't think so; you do dives deeper than this."

Harry agreed. "But on my broom."

Lucius shrugged. "Think of the rope as a parachute of sorts."

Harry snorted. "It was your son I suggested needed one."

Lucius looked at Harry. "Maybe we should take a bet on who chickens out."

Harry didn't agree. "Oh neither of us will chicken out."

Lucius watched as their turn was coming. "Maybe you should go first."

Harry shook his head. "I thought we'd go tandem."

Lucius went sickly white. "Tandem."

Harry nodded to the operator. "We'll go together."

Lucius looked at Harry as they were strapped and ready. "I must really like you."

Harry thought the man would try and back out, but they jumped. Harry couldn't pull out of it like a dive in quidditch. He could admit his stomach was almost dropped into the pool below him, but he felt such exhilaration from it all. Lucius looked even closer to throwing up, even when back on solid ground. Harry led him over to the hot tub, not thinking Lucius could handle a water slide, and he knew he couldn't right now. They enjoyed a stay in the hot tub, and did go into the wave pool for a bit before they left.

They went for lunch at a place on Bourbon Street, a part of the mall made to look like New Orleans. Lucius showed Harry the list of other things to try at the mall, and let him choose the next activity. Harry was surprised, was the first time he had a hand in picking.

Lucius shrugged. "Trying to let you have a say."

Harry smiled. "Working on the list still."

Lucius shrugged. "I have never had to work so hard for a kiss."

Harry asked. "If I kissed you, would you leave me alone?"

Lucius had a coy smile. "There is only one way to find out."

Harry smirked. "I'll take that as a no."

Lucius agreed. "I want more than a kiss my lion."

Harry ignored it and pointed. "I think we need some more rides."

Lucius groaned. "We just ate lunch, and I am not sure my stomach can take it."

Harry had just been joking. "There is a dolphin show."

Lucius was relieved. "Sounds like more up my alley."

Harry was surprised when they saw the huge ship. "This place is incredible."

Lucius agreed. "Never thought to see all this indoors."

They stayed for a dolphin show, and Harry even got chosen with some help from Lucius, to help feed the dolphins. After they even played a round of mini golf, Harry finding Lucius was quite good at it. Lucius admitted he had golfed before, real golf, with some of his clients. They ended the night the proper muggle way, with dinner and a movie at the theater in the mall. Lucius took him to the hotel, as it had been a long day, but before Harry complained, Lucius swore two separate rooms. Lucius used a little magic, so they could pick their own theme rooms. Harry picked the igloo room for Lucius, reminded of his spell, and Lucius gave him the Roman room.

Before they went into their rooms Harry stopped him. "I have something for you."

Lucius stopped. "Really."

Harry nodded. "A good night kiss."

Lucius was surprised. "A kiss?"

Harry nodded. "Isn't that what you have been wanting?"

Lucius agreed. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

Harry had a coy smile. "Close your eyes."

Lucius was confused when he did but Harry took his hand. "What is this?"

Harry laughed. "Open your eyes."

Lucius stared at the chocolate in his hand. "What is this?"

Harry shrugged. "The muggles call it a kiss."

Lucius smirked. "I meant a real kiss."

Harry went into his room. "That will have to keep you for now."

Lucius put his hand on the door. "For now?"

Harry gave a little smile. "For now."

Lucius went to his room, and he could admit he had this odd feeling. He had no idea how his little lion did this to him, all of the time. Harry's whisper and promise in the bathroom before the world cup, had left Lucius breathless. And now, a chocolate kiss and a promise for a possible kiss, had his heart pound. He was not going to give up, but this was the first time Harry gave him some real hope.

He popped the chocolate in his mouth. "The real thing will be so much sweeter."


	9. cooking lessons

Harry could admit he was having fun with Lucius, that was as far as he would go. But the night before, when he had given Lucius a chocolate, he had been close. If he could forget who the man was, maybe he'd have kissed him before. It was not about not wanting to rush in, or be impetuous. He knew it wouldn't hurt, and he needed to have fun. But this was Lucius Malfoy, and if he was going to do this, he wanted to make sure he was right to do so. There was still a part of him that was worried, that he was nothing but a game to the man. It was more than a kiss, but Harry was still worried. He was not sure what the end game might be, in any of this. He was letting his guard down a bit, but he was cautious about this. He had trusted Ginny, and he had been hurt badly by her. He could admit he never was in love, but her betrayal had stung him badly as well.

They headed back to the mountains after breakfast in Edmonton. Lucius was hoping for an invitation to stay at the chalet, but was not surprised to have to return to the hotel. He would not give up of course, but he wasn't expecting Harry to give in so easily. They remained in Jasper the next week, and enjoyed the mountains. Lucius arrived a week later at the chalet, with a surprise for Harry.

Harry actually smiled when he arrived. "Good morning."

Lucius smiled. "That's more like it."

Harry smirked a bit. "What does that mean?"

Lucius reminded him. "It's taken a while, to be greeted with a smile."

Harry didn't deny it. "I guess you maybe are growing on me."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Maybe?"

Harry chuckled a bit. "Okay, a bit."

Lucius showed him the food. "Can I come in?"

Harry let him into the house. "I could get used to this."

Lucius went into the kitchen. "I'd do it every day if you let me."

Harry laughed. "You practically do."

Lucius went for plates. "You seem to prefer it to my cooking."

Harry's smirk returned. "We still need to look into cooking lessons for you."

Lucius handed him coffee. "Already ahead of you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You have?"

Lucius handed him a brochure. "I thought it time we take another trip from the mountains."

The brochure was for Vancouver, and he could see they were daily cooking lessons. Harry smiled, when he saw among the list, one of them had been circled. He wasn't surprised, when it said a couples cooking lesson. He had joked to Lucius he needed cooking lesson, and Lucius had suggested a couple's class. Harry had reminded him he didn't need lessons, and while true, he wouldn't mind at all. It never hurt to learn new things, and he could see enjoying it with Lucius. Besides, he kind of liked the idea of seeing Lucius with an apron on again.

Lucius had already signed them up, and Lucius motioned to the first date. Harry realized it was that morning, and was worried by the time. Lucius reminded him the time difference to BC, and they had a bit of time. They left the dishes to Kreacher, as they took off.

Harry smiled as they arrived at the class. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Lucius reminded him. "You said that when I cooked for you."

Harry pointed out. "But that was only in front of me."

Lucius reminded him. "Except the photo you took."

Harry laughed. "If you keep being a good boy, I'll not send it to the paper."

Lucius shook his head. "Keep that up."

Harry stopped him from putting on an apron. "Not that one."

Lucius was confused. "Why?"

Harry pulled something out of his bag. "I brought this."

Lucius hadn't seen him summon it. "I should have known."

Harry shrugged. "You have to look your best."

Lucius' eyes twinkled. "I think I'll have to repay you next time."

Harry laughed a little. "I have no doubt."

The teacher came in. "Are we ready to get started?"

Harry motioned to Lucius when it came time to clean the chicken. "Sounds like the perfect job for you."

Lucius looked like he'd rather be elsewhere. "You owe me."

Harry smiled, and couldn't believe that Lucius was actually willing to do it for him. Harry had started to realize, the man seemed to be willing to do almost nearly anything for him. He spent most of the last class fighting laughter, as he and Lucius learned how to cook a roasted chicken and some side dishes as well. The best part was the flour on his nose, when he tried to make a pie. The food was packed up for later, though they sent theirs home with an elf when out of the class. They did work up an appetite, and went for lunch and the afternoon, on Granville island. They made a trip through the market and had lunch, before they got on a boat for a whale watching trip.

Harry sat with Lucius as they watched the water. "Calmer than our last day on the water."

Lucius agreed. "There was kayaking, but thought after all the food…."

Harry more than agreed. "No complaints here."

Lucius smiled. "I hope that continues."

Harry stopped. "Why don't I like the sounds of that?"

Lucius smirked. "I believe we have had this conversation before."

Harry didn't buy it. "This is different."

Lucius agreed. "It is."

Harry didn't like the sounds of this. "Maybe I should just go back to my chalet."

Lucius shook his head. "It's not that bad."

Harry wasn't buying this. "Then why won't you tell me?"

Lucius knew Harry would run. "Just trust me."

Harry settled back. "Fine. But if Molly pops up, I swear…"

Lucius laughed. "I can promise you, it won't be any red heads."

Harry would never have thought so before, but then Remus had come for the world cup. Lucius did have a generous side, he showed he wanted to make Harry smile. But he knew it was not someone like the twins, or Lucius would not be worried about his reaction. As they headed back to the main city for dinner on the harbor, Harry was on edge about what it was. When they got to the restaurant, he knew something was up.

The host smiled when he went to show them to their table. "Your guests are already at the table."

* * *

Remus had been spending more time at school. He told himself it was because Harry was gone, and London was lonely. He had friends in the order, but Moody had been the closest. He was not ready to date, even if it had been over a year since the loss of his wife and their son. Severus gave him both an ear and a shoulder, during those first months. And perhaps it had become more, though he would not admit it. Minerva was hoping the more time he spent at school, she could get him to take defense. They had a succession of aurors, and they wanted to have a permanent teacher, now the curse was broken. Remus was considering it, and it was easier to face the school, as time passed. He knew it was foolish, Tonks had not died here, but it reminded him of the war. It had taken months before he could face the Tonks property, where Tonks had been killed.

Severus was happy for the company, and he wouldn't mind if Remus took the job. With Lucius always away, Remus was one of his few friends. It made him smirk though, considering his friend's new relationship. Lucius was trying to date the boy Remus called a son, well now a man.

They headed for town. "I could use a break from the hall."

Remus agreed. "I haven't tried the new café in town."

Severus asked. "Have you heard how Harry's day in Vancouver went?"

Remus turned to him as they went in. "What? How did you know?"

Severus reminded him. "You mentioned Harry was in Canada."

Remus didn't buy it. "In the mountains."

Severus realized only Lucius mentioned it. "You told me last night."

Remus smirked. "Then you would know how it went. What are you up to?"

Severus played dumb. "How else would I have known?"

Remus had no idea. "I don't take you for a spy, well not on me."

Severus shrugged. "Perhaps psychic."

Remus was worried. "Did you take a bump to the head? You do realize you just compared yourself to Sybil."

Severus ground his teeth. "I didn't say a fraud."

Remus pushed. "You're hiding something, and I will find out."

Severus chose a table. "Indeed."

Remus sunk down in a chair. "I am starting to see why Harry finds that so annoying."

Severus knew he had to be careful, about what he said. It was not just about Lucius. Harry had obviously not revealed to Remus about Lucius, which was understandable. From what Lucius had told him, Harry was giving him quite the run for his money. Severus had to laugh, Lucius was never one to have to try. Even when they were in school, Lucius had always had his choice of men or women. He had never been free to date, he had not cheated even though his wife had, but he had plenty of options if he wanted to.

Remus was watching the man, and had to wonder what he was hiding. But his attention was drawn to the door, surprised when he saw Molly and her daughter come in, as well as Seamus and a woman he assumed was Seamus' mother.

The woman looked at Seamus. "What is this all about Seamus?"

Seamus looked at Ginny and back. "I wanted you to meet my fiancé."

Ginny smiled. "Hello mam."

Helen ignored Ginny. "Fiancé? I was under the impression you were with that boy."

Molly was upset. "What boy?"

Seamus went red. "As you reminded me, such a marriage was not acceptable."

His mother agreed. "You know the terms of your grandfather's will."

Seamus grunted. "You got your wish. You will be a grandmother."

Helen eyed Ginny. "I assume you come from a good family at least."

Molly was irate. "How dare you speak to my daughter like that?"

Helen smirked. "The little slut got herself knocked up for my son's money."

Ginny reminded her. "I was with Harry, he was far richer."

Molly wasn't happy. "Your son is not even a pureblood. Why are you so high and mighty?"

Helen had her nose in the air. "There will be a paternity test of course."

Molly tried to calm things. "We came to discuss wedding plans."

Helen stood. "I need to speak to my attorneys about a pre-nup first."

Seamus shot his mother a look. "You could at least have lunch."

Helen shot him a look. "I thought that muggle born boy was bad enough. At least he had the decency not to get knocked up."

Molly shot an angry look at Seamus when his mother was gone. "Who is she talking about?"

Seamus ordered a drink. "No one."

Seamus may not have been rich like Harry, no one was but he wasn't really rich, just well off. But more than the Weasleys ever dreamed of. His grandfather was a bit of bigot though, who had stipulated his heir had to marry someone of the opposite sex. As soon as he had a child, he could dump the little slut, but not before. Well not unless he wanted to give up the family money, which he had no intention to. The only good that came from her getting knocked up so soon, he could end the farce sooner. He only had one concern, getting past her brothers alive. Ginny may have pissed them all off, but she did have six very protective brothers. And he knew they'd all love to hex him.

Remus watched the little spectacle. "I should feel slightly bad for her but I don't."

Severus agreed. "Considering what she put Harry through, I don't blame you."

Remus was relieved. "I hope Harry finds someone soon."

Severus had an odd look. "Not worried he won't come back?"

Remus laughed. "He could always bring them back."

Severus agreed. "You never know, he may fall in love with a Brit."

Remus laughed. "I doubt they are too many British blokes running around the Canadian Rockies."

Severus shrugged. "There is likely a number of wizards in Edmonton or Vancouver."

Remus stopped. "That is the second time you have said it."

Severus continued to play dumb. "We speak about a lot."

Remus knew he was right. "I still don't think I mentioned it."

Severus sipped his beer. "How else would I know?"

Remus wasn't sure. "I will find out."

Severus just ordered his food. "Indeed."

Remus watched the man, and had no idea what he was up to. Harry had mentioned going to Vancouver the day before, but not much detail. Harry had been in a bit of a rush, when Remus had placed the floo call. Harry seemed anxious or upset, but he had assured Remus nothing was wrong. He had to wonder if Harry was dating, and he was anxious. And he was a bit confused about how Severus seemed to know about it.

Severus thought to himself. 'I wonder if Lucius survived the surprise he dropped on Harry."

**an: Now who oh who is coming to dinner?**


	10. surprise guests

Harry had no idea what to expect, but he knew he wouldn't like it. He had told Lucius before, that he didn't like when the man surprised him. It wasn't true, well he had always ended up liking the surprise. But Lucius had agreed with him this time, that he thought Harry wouldn't like it. Lucius had been working so hard to make Harry smile, since they had met in Italy. He had no idea what was going on, and why Lucius would risk that now. The waitress had said their company was at the table, and Harry was confused and worried. He had no idea who they were meeting, and didn't think it could be good. Oliver and Katie were the only ones who knew about them so far, not even the twins.

Lucius knew the risk he was taking, and hoped he was not destroying what he managed with Harry. He knew Harry had not even told the twin, or his dad, about their relationship. And Harry hadn't exactly been pleased, when he learned Severus knew about them. He hoped he survived.

Harry stopped. "I am seeing things right?"

Lucius put a hand on his arm. "They came to town…"

Harry was not amused. "You could have had dinner alone."

Lucius kept him moving. "I'd have been a third wheel."

Harry smirked. "I'd think Blaise would hold that role."

Lucius reminded him. "He is Draco's boyfriend."

Harry didn't buy it. "It is a family dinner, not a date."

Lucius corrected him. "Well now it is."

Harry went to leave. "I have lost my appetite."

Lucius heard his stomach rumble. "It seems your stomach agrees with me."

Harry growled. "I haven't even told Remus."

Lucius assured him. "Draco has no contact with him."

Harry pointed out. "That's not what I mean. This was meant to be private."

Lucius motioned. "They have already seen us."

Harry turned to leave. "I will leave explanations to you."

Lucius turned him back. "It would be bad manners to leave now."

Harry snarled. "It's bad manners to spring this on me."

Lucius knew that this would not go down well, but it had to happen eventually. He planned to have a future with Harry, no matter what. And his son and Blaise would always be a huge part of his world. He assumed Draco and Blaise would marry in the near future, they were madly in love. Blaise worked in investments abroad, and Draco for his father, and had been traveling. Draco had been in Asia, but a business meeting had brought him to the US, though to LA. He had decided it was time to see his dad, and had asked for dinner.

Draco was watching the display with shock. His father had told him he was bringing a surprise, but not who. He had suspected his father was perhaps dating, but this was way out there. His father had never introduced a date to him before, but he had not been expecting this.

Draco looked to his dad. "What is Potter doing here?"

Harry grumbled. "I am asking the same thing."

Blaise turned to him. "Nice to see you Harry."

Lucius kissed his son's cheek. "I told you I was bringing a forth."

Draco agreed. "But Potter?"

Harry sunk into a chair. "This better be a damn good meal."

Blaise eyed him and looked at Lucius. "He is good looking, and rich."

Draco glared at his boyfriend. "They are not dating."

Harry agreed with Draco. "Not on his life."

Lucius corrected him. "Harry is taking some convincing."

Draco ordered a drink. "I think I will need a few."

Blaise looked at Harry. "Hope you know what you are getting into, when you date a Malfoy."

Draco had a hurt pout. "Is that any way to talk about me?"

Lucius agreed. "We have many good qualities."

Blaise kissed Draco but said. "Have to be taken with a grain of salt."

Harry smiled a little. "I happen to think I never gave you enough credit Blaise."

Lucius groaned and looked at his son. "Your boyfriend is no help at all."

Draco smirked. "I am starting to think Potter has used some kind of Slytherin pheromone."

Harry heard. "If I had such a thing, I'd pour it on the nearest dog."

Lucius chuckled a little, and Draco seemed to be fighting one as well. Okay, perhaps Potter had at least a bit of a sense of humor. And his boyfriend was right, he was rich and perhaps charming. But he was also his age, and the thought his father was trying to date him, was too much. He knew his father had his flings, well since the end of the war, he had been faithful when wed. But he had never expected to be introduced to one of them like this, or to know him either. If any Malfoy would be getting married, he thought it would only be him.

Harry practically spat out his food when Draco said that. "You will be."

Lucius told his son. "I have to get a kiss first."

Blaise looked at Harry. "Playing hard to get?"

Harry grunted. "Impossible to get."

Blaise shrugged. "Maybe if you give him the kiss he will leave."

Harry scoffed. "Trust me, if I believed that would work, I would have."

Draco agreed. "Father is too stubborn to let you win so soon."

Lucius poured Harry more wine. "Not when it is something I really want."

Harry took the wine. "You'll have to learn to live with disappointment."

Blaise whispered to Draco. "I think you'll have to get used to Potter."

Draco grimaced but agreed. "They are as bad as each other."

Harry shot them a look. "What are you two whispering about?"

Draco put on a sultry smile. "Plans for night. Need details?"

Harry groaned. "No."

Lucius looked when the waitress came back about dessert. "Harry?"

Harry sighed. "I think you owe me."

Lucius just smiled. "See we are growing on you."

Harry smirked. "On second thought, I'll take mine to go."

Draco turned to his dad when Harry was gone. "Going to let him leave?"

Lucius sipped wine. "He won't go too far."

Blaise laughed. "He sure has you smitten."

As much as Draco groaned, he knew his boyfriend was right. He could have found it almost funny, but he was still not sure about this all. He had never thought to see his father like this, Lucius was like some love sick school boy. His Uncle had made cryptic comment, when he heard Draco was coming here. He had called his Uncle, and had promised he'd come home for a visit soon, it had been a while.

Lucius headed to the chalet after dinner. "You can't hide from me forever."

Harry opened the door. "I am leaving tomorrow."

Lucius smirked. "No, you are not."

Harry grunted. "Do you think I care about the money I paid?"

Lucius laughed. "No, but you won't run."

Harry reminded him. "I left Italy."

Lucius pointed out. "And I followed."

Harry was not amused. "I do not like surprises."

Lucius didn't believe him. "You do."

Harry corrected him. "I don't like surprise visits."

Lucius reminded him. "It wasn't Molly."

Harry didn't find it funny. "Just as bad."

Lucius tried. "I promise no more surprise visits."

Harry glared. "You will have to try very hard to make this up to me."

Lucius smiled. "Does that mean I can come back tomorrow?"

Harry grunted. "Fine."

Lucius held the door. "My son won't tell anyone."

Harry agreed. "He wouldn't want to brag."

Lucius wondered. "Will you ever tell Remus?"

Harry heard the honest wonder in the man's voice. He new Lucius had not only told his son, but he had told Severus as well. Harry had not told his dad or even the twins, the people he was closest to in the world. He couldn't be angry; it was not like they were committed to one another. He knew Harry still refused to admit that they were dating. He found some small hope, in that Harry was still talking to him.

Harry went to close the door but he said. "I will, if and when this turns into something."

* * *

Lucius knew he needed to plan something extra special for Harry. He knew the risk he had been taking, when he took Harry to the dinner. But he had known it would work, or so he told himself. His son had been sure he was seeing someone, and wanted to know. Draco would forgive him the surprise, but Harry would not be so quick. He wondered about Harry, and when he would tell anyone. He didn't need Harry to shout it to the world, but he had told neither his dad, nor his closest friends. Lucius knew he could not be hurt; Harry wouldn't even call it a relationship yet. But he added it to the list of things he wanted from Harry, along with a kiss. He wanted Harry to admit they were dating, enough to tell someone.

He was once for romancing someone off their feet, but Harry made it had. He was not one for luxury, and he was not one to be impressed by over the top gestures. Not that he didn't like it from time to time, but Lucius knew he had to take another root with him.

He knocked the next morning and got no answer at first. 'You better not have run again lion.'

Harry eventually opened the door. "You came."

Lucius smiled and showed the coffee and pastries. "I brought breakfast."

Harry allowed him in. "I'd have thought you'd be trying to sweep me off my feet."

Lucius smiled. "That is this afternoon."

Harry smirked. "Why the wait?"

Lucius reminded him. "Our second cooking lesson."

Harry's smirk deepened. "I am not sure about that."

Lucius pointed out. "We had fun."

Harry didn't disagree. "Until dinner."

Lucius laughed. "I promise Draco and Blaise have left."

Harry took a cup of coffee. "I guess we shouldn't skip class."

Lucius smiled a little. "I should be grateful you have a good school ethic."

Harry agreed. "Well it is more interesting than potions."

Lucius laughed. "I'd have to agree."

Harry pointed out. "The man is your best friend."

Lucius smirked. "Doesn't mean we share each other's obsessions."

Harry returned the smirk. "Thankfully."

Lucius was happy Harry would have breakfast with him, and would come to the cooking class. He knew he should not have dumped Draco and Blaise on him, without any notice. He had thought it was a way to show Harry, how serious he was about this. He knew Harry, deep down Harry likely thought that this was some kind of game still. It was no longer about a kiss, but he was not taking Lucius seriously enough. Lucius had thought revealing Harry to Draco, might do that. If Harry was a game, or just a bit of fun, he would not have introduced

Lucius had promised Harry that there would be no surprises for him, but it seemed to be out of his hands. Even Lucius had not been prepared for the surprise that was waiting for them when they got to cooking lessons. But he knew he'd have a hard time convincing Harry.

Harry was irate. "I am leaving and you can forget about ever being welcome in my chalet again."

Lucius stopped him. "I had no idea."

Harry smirked. "Draco just decided to take a cooking lesson and ended up in ours."

Lucius reminded him. "We did mention it last night."

Harry didn't buy it. "You told me they had left."

Draco had come over. "We decided to spend an extra day."

Blaise defended Lucius. "He had no idea."

Lucius looked at his son. "I thought you left last night."

Draco smiled. "I was intrigued to see why Potter had such a hold over you."

Harry went to leave. "You can comfort him."

Lucius stopped him. "I honestly had no idea."

Blaise pointed out. "Seeing Draco in an apron, should be good for a laugh."

Draco snarled at his boyfriend. "Today too? I might be looking for a new boyfriend."

Blaise kissed him. "You know you love me too much."

Lucius shook his head. "We should get started."

Harry reminded him. "I didn't say I was staying."

Lucius put on his apron to the laughter of his son. "You wouldn't leave me alone for couple's cooking."

Harry put on the apron, and he went to join Lucius against his better judgement. He could see Draco and Blaise barely containing their laughter, when they saw Lucius in his special apron. Harry decided perhaps Lucius could use a reprieve, though he didn't change Lucius' apron at all. He instead changed Draco's, so it was quite frilly as well. He could see Blaise was barely hiding laughter, and thought he could definitely like Blaise. For a Slytherin and Draco's boyfriend, he did seem to have a good sense of humor and better taste.

Harry had been surprised to see Lucius cook, but seeing two Malfoys at it, was a good smile. It seemed Blaise had some basic skill, and he and Draco did not poison themselves with their food. After class, Harry was reluctantly convinced to have lunch with them.

Lucius assured Harry over lunch. "Our plans are coming."

Harry reluctantly admitted. "It was perhaps not too bad."

Draco shook his head. "That is all I get for cooking."

Harry shot him a look. "Be grateful I did not have my camera."

Blaise laughed a little. "Could have been a picture for the Prophet."

Lucius groaned. "Don't give him ideas."

Harry explained as they were confused, ending with. "I promised to keep it to Severus."

Draco actually laughed. "May be just as bad."

Lucius agreed. "My brother will never let me live it down."

After lunch Draco assured him. "We are leaving town, no more surprises."

Blaise said to Lucius as he left. "You can take today as your son's blessing."

Lucius smiled. "Thank you."

Harry looked at Lucius when the other two were gone. "What are you thanking him for?"

Lucius pulled Harry in close. "Just reminding me of the time and our plans."

Harry could admit he was intrigued. "I guess I wouldn't want plans to go to waste."

Lucius had been upset when his son came, worried Harry would leave. Harry was already upset about the night before, and this had not helped. But he was happy Harry remained for class, and was coming with him now. He took Harry with a portkey, as they were going a bit further then they had gone. Harry was a bit surprised when he found himself in Regina, and found out they were going to a football game. Harry had never seen the North American game called football, he of course had seen what Canadians called soccer. It was definitely not the kind of date he had expected from Lucius. But as they took to the stands, and spent an afternoon eating hot dogs and popcorn, he could never have thought to have seen this side of Lucius before. It may not have been as exciting as parasailing or bungee jumping, but it was a lot of fun. They headed to have dinner at a pub after the game, and Harry smiled when Lucius challenged him to a game of darts. Neither had played before, and Lucius decided they should place a bet. They both had a lot of money, so Harry wondered what kind of wager that Lucius had in mind for them.

Lucius had a twinkle in his eye. "If you win, I will leave you alone. But if I win, I get a kiss."

**an: Will Harry take the bet, and who oh who would win?**


	11. game winner

Lucius looked at his little lion, and wondered what Harry would choose. He for a moment wasn't sure he wanted Harry to take the bet. He was confident in a lot of things, but muggle darts was not one of them. He was a man of his word though, and if he lost, he would have to back away. Harry though had him in some kind of trap, and he could not back away. He would have to find some way to win this competition, or he would have to find a loop hole to this little bet he had made. He had found loop holes all of his life, like his son he had considered law school. Both had not, and both because of the war. Draco may still, but for now travel was better for him, away from the talk of the war. Lucius had been a spy, and his role in the war as well as the business, he had not had the chance. He hoped for so much more for his son. He knew Draco and Blaise would marry and settle down one day, and Draco would have it all. And now he had every intention of having it all as well.

Harry watched the man, and could admit he had mixed feelings. He told himself it was just he was worried he'd lose, he had never played. But he was lying to himself, he knew deep down. He wasn't scared about a kiss, it didn't have to lead to more, it was perhaps the other part.

Lucius smiled. "So what do you say?"

Harry smirked. "You swear on this?"

Lucius nodded. "I am a man of my word."

Harry offered. "Best out of three."

Lucius smirked. "Not feeling confident?"

Harry shrugged. "I thought to give the old man a better chance."

Lucius took a dart. "I'll show you old man."

Harry laughed when the man almost missed the board. "Too bad I didn't keep my glasses."

Lucius turned. "And why is that?"

Harry went to take a shot. "Might improve your vision."

Lucius smirked. "You haven't won yet."

Harry aimed. "Yet."

Lucius smiled when he saw Harry's shot. "May need them yourself."

Harry grimaced, as he realized he had barely hit the board. It had not been for Lucius alone, that he had said best out of three. He had never played this game; he had seen it when he was in the pub from time to time. He was good at quidditch, and he had amazing sight, even with glasses. But spotting a snitch, and having aim, were different skills. Oliver had told him he could have been a beater, and that was true. But Harry had never had much skill for chaser, he had practiced with them. And darts were a lot smaller than a quaffle was.

Lucius one the first game, though not by much, and was gloating. But his gloating didn't last long, as Harry had beaten him for the second game. Harry knew a kiss was little, and he would never let Lucius have more. But the game was everything to Lucius.

Lucius could not believe when Harry beat him. "No."

Harry smirked. "Won fair and square."

Lucius was pale. "I think we need a re-count."

Harry laughed. "I am sure any could help."

Lucius tried. "I was distracted."

Harry smirked. "Excuses Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius was not one to lose. "There was a dish broken."

Harry laughed. "I didn't have ear plugs either."

Lucius drank his beer. "I never lose."

Harry shrugged. "I guess there is a first time for everything."

Lucius agreed. "Usually not when the stakes are so high."

Harry shook his head. "I am sure you will move on."

Lucius shook his head. "You're hard to forget my little green eyes."

Harry didn't buy it. "I am sure you will find a new game."

Lucius picked up his cloak. "You were no game."

Harry heard his honesty. "I didn't think you were one to give up."

Lucius reminded him. "I am a man of my word."

Harry agreed. "I see that."

Lucius touched his face. "I guess it's a good thing you never told him."

Harry knew the man spoke of Remus, and that Harry had never told him. The only ones who knew about Harry and Lucius were Oliver and Katie, thanks to the quidditch game back in France. Even the Delacaurs had no idea, though he stayed with them. He knew Lucius had been hurt, though he had no reason to be, Harry would tell no one. Harry had told him, he would tell Remus, if this had become more serious. Lucius had been sure it would happen, that it would just take some time and patience. It seemed he had been wrong.

Harry stopped him. "Perhaps you were distracted."

Lucius stopped. "It's fine."

Harry didn't let him go. "We can call it a draw."

Lucius was surprised. "You don't have to do this."

Harry came closer. "It was a draw."

Lucius reminded him. "You won fair and square."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe I cheated."

Lucius laughed. "No, you didn't."

Harry smirked. "Because I am so bad?"

Lucius agreed. "And because you are too honest."

Harry pushed. "It was a draw."

Lucius smiled a little but didn't force. "You don't have to."

Harry took the last step. "I want to."

Lucius was surprised, when Harry was so close, and he took a chance. He knew Harry could slap him, or he could lose this. But he bent to kiss Harry, hoping the boy would allow him to. He hesitated for a moment, Harry had said he could stay, and he didn't want to push him away. But the moment of hesitation, it seemed Harry was not about to allow. Harry didn't draw back, he came the rest of the distance, and he kissed Lucius. He even kept a hand behind the man's neck, to keep Lucius in place, though Lucius would not have backed off.

Harry finally pulled away but he said. "It was a draw."

* * *

While Harry was in Saskatchewan facing his feelings, back home things were not as good. Molly and Seamus' mother were planning a wedding. Seamus' mother was not happy at all, but was behind it. She wanted her son to divorce the girl when wed, after the baby was legitimatized of course. She had never approved when her son was gay, her father was not the only bigot among them. But compared to the little red slut, she would welcome Dean. As long as Seamus had a child to fill the will, his mother had told him he could be with whoever he chose after. As long as she had one proper grandchild, she could overlook the rest. And the boy was looking positively ideal, compared to the slut.

Ginny was furious, she had been sure she would get her dream wedding. Ron would give in, or Molly would force him to, she was sure. She was the baby of the family, and they'd want her to have the best. But Hermione seemed to have corrupted them, and kept her wedding day. Hermione had once been her supporter, but that had changed. It seemed Harry had tuned even her brother and sister in law against her.

Molly looked at Ginny. "It shouldn't have been like this."

Ginny agreed. "I tried to tell you."

Molly was in tears. "That isn't what I meant."

Ron sneered. "Not a wand tip wedding."

Hermione agreed. "And not to him."

Ginny was mad. "He loves me."

Ron looked at his fiancé. "Does she actually believe that?"

Hermione shook her head. "I am not sure who she is trying to convince."

Arthur stood with them. "I have heard rumors."

Ron knew about what. "His true lover will be at his side."

Hermione was even shocked. "Dean? I thought it some fling."

Ron admitted. "Dean vented drunk last night."

Arthur was furious. "He is marrying her for his money."

Hermione reminded the man. "Her motive are no better."

Ginny had no delusions, she hoped this marriage would be short lived. She would be happy to divorce Seamus, as long as she got some money. If he divorced her, she would get alimony and child support. She was sure when Harry got back, he'd take her back. He would see how Seamus had abandoned her, and their baby, and want to help. He always wanted kids, and he would make a wonderful stepfather. Ginny learned recently it was a little girl, something she had not shared with anyone but her mother in law. She was no fonder of the woman than she was of Ginny.

The wedding was being held in the back gardens of Seamus' mother's town house. The family had an estate, but the woman had no intention of it being used for the occasion. It was a small wedding, everyone knew the reason, and was no huge event. Hermione had reluctantly agreed to stand up for Ginny, and Dean stood for Seamus. The ceremony was quick and with little emotion. A small dinner followed inside.

Ginny was looking for her husband after dinner. "Where is he?"

Fred shrugged. "Lost him already?"

George smirked. "Didn't take long."

Ginny was furious. "You are my brothers."

Ron reminded her. "You knew what you were marrying."

Ginny was red. "He promised to be monogamous when we wed."

Hermione whispered to her husband. "Monogamous with whom?"

Ron sighed. "I heard Dean plans to move in."

Seamus' mother came over. "I wished to see my son before I left."

Ginny turned to her. "We have not even had cake."

The woman smirked. "You will forgive me for leaving."

Ginny was furious. "I am your daughter in law."

The woman went to leave. "I give it less than a year."

Molly tried to comfort her daughter. "Don't let her bother you."

Ginny shook her mother off. "I need to find my husband."

Hermione shot the brothers a look. "You better find him."

Ron smirked. "Why?"

Fred agreed. "Don't want to save him from her."

Hermione reminded them. "She is your sister."

They had come to the wedding, and not just because Molly wanted them to. No matter what she had done, she was their sister. The twins and their girlfriends were a bit less warm, because of Harry. Seamus had seen it, when he had gone to the house, to announce the pregnancy. The brothers may be pissed off at Ginny, but she was their kid sister. And he had to watch himself around them, no matter what.

They found him in the den and he was with Dean. "Oy,there you are."

Seamus turned to look. "Bugger off."

Charlie grabbed him. "This is our little sister's wedding day."

Bill agreed. "And you will act like her husband."

Seamus was pale. "She ain't so innocent. The little….."

Ron cut him off. "I'd not utter those next words."

Bill agreed. "They may be your last."

Fred looked at Dean. "I think it's time you leave."

Dean kissed Seamus. "I will see you when you get back."

Seamus smirked at the brothers. "This farce will be over when the baby comes."

Charlie was not shocked. "Until then, you will be a good little actor."

George added. "The only body in your bed better be our sister."

Seamus pulled away. "Or what?"

Fred went right up to him. "Trust me, you don't want to mess with us."

Seamus called as they left. "You kicked her out, you don't even speak to her."

Percy turned back. "But she is still our little sister."

Fred agreed. "You can sleep with who you choose when you divorce. But you will not hurt her now."

They went back to the party, and wondered if they should have hexed him. But Seamus returned, and he did go to their sister's side. Ginny looked upset, but he told her that Dean had left, and she seemed happy. Seamus and her would be living here, until the baby was born it seemed. It was a wedding gift of sorts, Seamus had been in a flat until now. It was not the manor Ginny had hoped for, but it was a step up.

Seamus assured her. "I promised you I'd honor our vows."

**An: Sorry for the wait, I was away on business and took a while to update. Hope the kiss was worth it.**

**Ginny and Seamus will be short lived. But what could she expect.**


	12. Halloween weekend

Lucius had got the kiss, and he knew he would get more. Harry would not have kissed him, if he had not wanted it to continue. He had never seen Harry as a game, he had not been lying. But for Harry that was even more true, and to have kissed Lucius, he was willing for the next step. Remus would soon know he told himself, and he would move in with his lion. He didn't expect Harry to let him share a bed yet, but the chalet did have two bedrooms to it. It seemed a shame he had to come every day, it was not a matter of the money he spent on the hotel. He'd have paid for the entire hotel if he had to, to prove it to Harry. Harry would be his, and for good. Harry had been right, the kiss just spurred him on.

Harry knew he could have let Lucius walk out of the bar, and be done with him. But as he watched Lucius about to leave, he had to stop him. He could admit he was attracted to the man, and perhaps that he was falling or him. And when faced with losing him, he had to stop the man. In the weeks that passed, as Halloween approached, they remained in the mountains as a base. Remus didn't know yet, even though the kissed had continued, and Lucius was still in the hotel. The hotel was starting to wonder about the odd man.

Lucius arrived two days before Halloween. "Good morning."

Harry kissed him tenderly. "Good morning. Earlier than usual."

Lucius agreed. "I need to leave early."

Harry was confused. "Why?"

Lucius assured him. "I'll be back k this afternoon."

Harry led him in. "What are you up to?"

Lucius took out the croissants. "I have to go to Calgary to check in."

Harry was very confused. "Am I missing something?"

Lucius sighed. "I am out on the street."

Harry laughed. "Seriously, what is going on?"

Lucius was serious. "My hotel needs the room, booked a year in advance."

Harry pointed out. "There are other hotels or rooms."

Lucius shook his head. "It is booked up."

Harry knew it was a busy week. "But Calgary?"

Lucius shrugged. "A bit longer of a trip every day."

Harry surprised him. "I guess I have enough room."

Lucius was hoping but was surprised. "Really?"

Harry pointed at the bedroom down there. "In your own room."

Lucius smiled. "For now."

Harry groaned. "Don't make me regret it already."

Lucius kissed him tenderly, and assured Harry that he would not regret it. Lucius planned to prove he was the perfect roommate, and should move up stairs. Harry made a comment, he should check with the hotel, and see if the story was a lie. He knew though it wasn't, he knew Lucius had been pretty honest up until now. He could admit they were together almost every hour of the day anyways, except when they were sleeping. He had decided to keep the chalet until Christmas, when he was heading back to London. It was a good base, and in the last weeks they had been traveling further abroad, and would continue to do so. They had been in Toronto only a few days before.

Lucius was happy, and with one last assurance, he knew he had to go back to the hotel and check out. He could not just send his elf, as it was a muggle hotel, and he was surprised when Harry decided to come with him. He would have been back quickly.

Lucius smirked. "Worried I am going to run?"

Harry smirked. "It was me saying that before."

Lucius smiled. "Tables turned?"

Harry smirked. "Maybe I want to see if this hotel story is true."

Lucius joked. "And if it is?"

Harry shook his head. "I will look into deportation."

Lucius looked hurt. "You'd have me kicked out?"

Harry could admit he liked his pout. "Not if you are a good boy."

Lucius shook his head. "Sometimes it's fun to be bad."

Harry laughed. "I have been told that."

Lucius pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. "I'll be happy to show you."

Harry pulled back a bit. "Not yet."

Lucius assured him. "Not till you're ready."

Harry grabbed a coat. "Can you be good until then?"

Lucius was coy. "There are other ways to be bad."

Harry just shook his head. "I think I like the sounds of that."

Lucius tugged him in to apparate. "I am sure you will."

Harry and Lucius checked out of the hotel, and sent back his bag with an elf. Harry had made plans for them that day, which was unheard of. Lucius was a bit surprised, and he wasn't sure he liked the sounds of it. He had allowed Harry some choices, but he was always the planner. But he knew he needed to let Harry have some control too, and he was intrigued. He had no idea what his lion was up to.

Harry handed him a portkey. "Hang on."

Lucius took a hold. "I am still not sure about this."

Harry smiled. "You always plan."

Lucius smirked. "Because blondes know how to have the most fun."

Harry shrugged. "I think you have rubbed off on me."

Lucius felt the pull. "That stands to be seen."

Harry smiled when they arrived. "Open and see."

Lucius was surprised. "Las Vegas?"

Harry nodded. "I thought it would be an exciting weekend."

Lucius smirked. "Already changed your mind on me moving in?"

Harry laughed. "I planned this before I ever knew."

Lucius noticed the hotel they were standing in front of. "Ney York New York."

Harry shrugged. "For tonight. I couldn't decide so we will try a few."

Lucius was worried after they checked into their suite when they kept going up. "What is this?"

Harry smiled. "One thing the real New York doesn't have."

Lucius grimaced when he saw the sign. "Roller coaster?"

Harry reminded him. "We never tried the one in Edmonton."

Lucius reminded him. "As we had just went bungee jumping."

Harry shrugged. "It's been an hour since we ate."

Lucius didn't like this. "Not since we 'arrived'."

Harry climbed. "Not going to make me go alone are you?"

Lucius almost did, but he got in. He was reminded of all the things he got Harry to do, and he couldn't refuse. Besides, he was not about to be shown up by Harry. They may have grown much closer, but that competition was there. He was not sure he should have, as the Manhattan express took them on a crazy ride through the hotel and out. The hotel was one of the newer ones, open for two years. Harry had thought about New York, but setting on Vegas, decided on this. He took it easy on Lucius with a late lunch and a walk down the strip. They even tried some gambling, before Harry took him to their first Vegas show. They went to a Cirque performance of O to finish the night.

Lucius assured Harry before they went to their rooms. "I'd let you plan another date."

* * *

The entire weekend had been Harry's to plan. On Saturday they took advantage of being on the strip, and took to some of the other hotels. They did some gambling, but they also enjoyed some of the exotic animals, a surfing pool and more. Their second night, after attending a buccaneer show at treasure island, they went to a Siegfried and Roy show. Harry had to smile, as it was the only thing he allowed Lucius to pick. He was reminded Lucius always let Harry have a choice or two, and it was fair. Lucius chose the show, as it was the closest to lions he could get for Harry. One hotel was opening a lion exhibit, but for now the tigers were it. Harry was happy, and they both enjoyed the show.

Their last day in Vegas was Halloween, and Lucius knew Harry had something up his sleeve. He groaned a bit, when he heard they would be heading to circus circus later on. He had nothing against the circus, but he knew there were rides there.

Harry laughed as Lucius chowed down on a steak at lunch. "Hungry?"

Lucius put down his fork. "Quite."

Harry didn't buy it. "It doesn't have anything to do with our next stop does it?"

Lucius hid it. "No, just all the walking."

Harry shook his head. "I will take it easy on you old man."

Lucius smirked. "I haven't heard any complaints."

Harry shrugged. "I guess I like my men more mature."

Lucius reached for a kiss. "I should be happy for that."

Harry shrugged. "I guess you are fun."

Lucius reminded him. "Blondes have the most fun."

Harry said slyly. "I could go for your son."

Lucius choked. "As interesting as that may be, you'll have to stick to me."

Harry was having fun. "Worried you have competition?"

Lucius laughed. "Not at all, if only as I'd cut him off. Besides he wouldn't go for it."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe I am growing on him."

Lucius remembered his son's blessing. "Blaise is quick with a curse."

Harry finally gave in. "I guess I like Blaise too much."

Lucius looked hurt. "Now Blaise?"

Harry shook his head. "Just good to have around, when overrun with Malfoys."

Lucius pouted. "I haven't heard any complaints."

Harry kissed his pout. "Not for a while."

Harry promised to take it easy on the man, at the amusement park. He already got Lucius on one roller coaster, that was enough for now. There were other rides and things to do, though it had one of the best roller coasters. He had considered Treasure Island tonight, but he was told the amusement park always had a Halloween theme, and it was great to hit today. They would only be there for the afternoon, he had more plans.

Harry turned to him. "Your choice."

Lucius was surprised. "Mine."

Harry reminded him. "You reminded me last night you get to pick."

Lucius did. "How about I pick we go somewhere else?"

Harry didn't let him off. "No."

Lucius didn't think so. "How about the Ferris wheel?"

Harry smiled. "Seems a safe first choice."

Lucius shrugged. "Heights for you, but bit slower."

Harry was laughing. "Since when did you want to slow down."

Lucius corrected him. "The rides, not us."

Harry grinned. "I guess I have never been on one."

Lucius took a seat. "You keep making me, like snow angels, think of my son."

Harry understood. "Things you wish you had done with him."

Lucius agreed. "Maybe I'll have a second chance."

Harry nodded. "I am sure grandchildren would enjoy."

Lucius kissed him. "Not what I meant."

Harry blushed. "Perhaps."

Harry was definitely not ready to consider, he wasn't even ready for the love word yet. But he could admit a few little kids with blond hair and his green eyes, had been in his dreams lately. He always wanted to be a dad, though he had never imagined it with Lucius, till recently. As they tried some of the tamer rides, Harry's mind kept going back. Lucius saw the color in his cheeks from time to time, and had to wonder.

There was a special haunted house for the party and Lucius laughed. "Muggles."

Harry shrugged. "I thought that was what a ghost was, until school."

Lucius was reminded Harry was muggle raised. "Good for a laugh if not scare."

Harry went with him to get a treat. "How about the carousel?"

Lucius was a bit surprised. "I guess we should try."

Harry picked a pink horse for him. "I think that suits you."

Lucius didn't think it fair, when Harry took a lion, it was circus themed. "How is it I get the pink horse?"

Harry reminded him. "I am a lion remember."

Lucius groaned. "And I am a horse?"

Harry shrugged. "No snakes."

Lucius was a good sport but he promised. "I will get you back."

As they got off Harry shook his head. "You can try."

They were walking when they heard. "There you are."

Lucius was shocked and turned to Harry. "I swear I have nothing to do with this."

He remembered what had happened, when he had popped Draco and Blaise on Harry. The restaurant had been bad, and the cooking lessons the next day. Blaise had convinced Harry to stay, but Harry had not been thrilled. If not for the kiss the same day, Harry may never have forgiven him for that. And sometimes he thought that Harry didn't fully. He had no idea how this happened and he definitely had no hand in it.

Harry had a coy smile. "I know you didn't, because I sent the invite."

**An:So the tables are turned, who has Harry surprised Lucius with?**


	13. special invitation

Lucius looked at Harry, and was not sure he had heard him right. He had wanted Harry to for some time, but Harry had put him off. Harry had said he would tell others about them, when he was sure they would continue. It had been more than a month since they kissed, but still. Moving in had only been a small thing for him, this had meant more to him. Part hoped if he was able to move in, Harry would do this as well. Oliver and Katie knew, because of quidditch, but that was different. They were very close friends, but they were not the same as the twins, or as Remus. But he didn't think Harry would yet. But he had not invited anyone, he had learned his lesson the last time.

Harry was smiling, and not only from the appearance of his surprise, but the look on Lucius as well. He had surprised Lucius with the trip, but this was definitely a much bigger surprise. He could get used to surprising Lucius, but he was also happy about this.

Lucius turned to him. "You invited them?"

Harry didn't answer but kissed his godfather on the cheek. "I am glad you came."

Remus was happy. "I am happy you asked."

Fred grinned. "Had to find out what you were up to."

George agreed. "Plus its Vegas."

Remus eyed Lucius. "Lucius."

Lucius was still intent on Harry. "You invited them?"

Harry reminded him. "I said I would when we became more serious."

Lucius agreed. "I didn't think you were ready."

Remus broke in. "Ready?"

Harry turned to him. "Lucius and I are dating."

Fred was surprised. "A Slytherin?"

George shrugged. "Better than our sister."

Harry looked at Remus. "Moony?"

Remus held Harry by the arms. "He makes you happy?"

Harry nodded. "He does."

Harry knew he had to speak to them, he hoped they would be happy for him. He could have told them before they came, maybe he should have. But he hadn't thought this was a conversation to be had over the floo. He was reminded the three of them loved him, and wanted him happy. He didn't doubt for a moment, if he could prove he was, they would be happy for him. The other Weasleys and Hermione worried him a bit, even if they supported him after Ginny. He hadn't seen any but Bill, Ron and Hermione, since he had broken up with her.

Harry had made arrangements for all of them to stay at the Excalibur for the night. They were booked into three rooms, the twins to share and Harry would share with Remus, Lucius on his own. He had made some special dinner plans, but they went up to one of the rooms first.

Harry looked up after he finished telling them. "Moony?"

Remus smiled. "I did say maybe you'd fall in love."

Fred grinned. "Worried you may not come back if you did."

George realized something. "Oliver knows."

Harry nodded. "He and Katie went to quidditch with us."

Fred shook his head. "He was so smug about something."

Remus looked at Lucius. "That is why Severus had the quidditch tickets."

Lucius nodded. "I knew Harry would want you there."

Harry smirked. "Working on his list."

Remus laughed when he heard. "That is why Severus knew you were in Vancouver."

Lucius shrugged. "I have few secrets from him."

Fred smirked. "Bet you are wishing he was here."

George agreed. "Need back up."

Harry smirked. "I had none, when he sprung his son and Blaise on me."

Lucius groaned. "I will never live that down."

Harry nudged him. "Not yet."

Remus shook his head. "He did have a knowing look when I came."

Harry told Lucius. "I did invite him. But it is a quidditch weekend."

Lucius assured him he understood. Unlike Remus who worked from home, and the twins worked for themselves, he was a teacher. Usually quidditch was a week after Halloween, but this year seemed early. Coming for a weekend was a long trip, and Severus didn't travel often. Remus and the twins would be coming back to Jasper and staying for a while. Harry had seen to transforming a part of his sitting room into a third bedroom for Remus, and the twins would bunk with him up in the loft. It had plenty of space, and he'd turn the couch into bunk beds.

Lucius whispered to Harry as they headed for dinner. "You have no idea how happy you made me."

Harry kissed him. "I promised when I was ready."

Lucius agreed. "I am just happy you are."

Harry nodded. "If you can tell your son, I can tell them."

Remus smiled as he watched and said to Fred. "He does seem happy."

Fred agreed. "I hope my Mum sees it."

George agreed. "It's a bit to take."

Remus sighed. "I have a feeling she will have to deal with it."

Fred nodded. "If Harry told us, it's serious."

Remus took a seat next to Harry "Seems to be quite the show."

Harry shrugged. "I thought was something we'd all like."

Fred grinned as the joust began. "Good entertainment."

Harry was happy they had come, and happy they took it well. He had been debating telling them for a while, and happy he finally had. Remus had reminded him, he had wanted Harry to follow his heart while he was away. Not only his age but who he was, Lucius was a shock, but they could see he was so good for Harry. Lucius was in heaven, knowing this was a sure sign, that he had finally taken the next step with Harry. He planned to one day marry Harry, he had known that for so long now. Now that he had got Harry to tell others, he would work on the next step.

That night Lucius kissed him at the door. "You have no idea how happy tonight has made me."

* * *

Remus and the twins had spent a week with Harry in the US and Canada. They were not surprised by the living arrangements, when Lucius had his own room. If Lucius had not moved in, the twins would not have had to bunk with Harry, but no one minded. They may have been surprised on arrival, but they were soon convinced. And by the time they returned to London, they were convinced this was right for Harry. They had never seen him so happy, or blush so much. He had crushes on Cho and Ginny who he dated for years, but he had never been like this before. The twins hoped that their parents would be happy for him. Charlie, Bill and likely even Percy would be. Ron and Hermione had supported him over the break up, but they were not fans of Lucius. And the Weasley parents had some bad blood, even if they knew Lucius was a spy.

Ginny was not pleased, but she was having lunch with her husband and her mother in law. She had not even seen the woman since their wedding, when she had left early. She had not seen Dean either, but she knew he was still lurking around.

Seamus came in. "Can't you find something that fits better?"

Ginny turned to him. "Dean turning you into such a flamer, you care about clothes?"

Seamus ground his teeth. "You will not speak like him like that."

Ginny straightened her dress. "We should be going."

Seamus grunted. "At least put robes on."

Ginny put on a coat instead. "I don't need to impress anyone."

Seamus grimaced. "You look like a slut."

Ginny reminded him. "You once liked it."

Seamus didn't deny it. "You were once a descent lay."

Ginny slapped him. "You knocked me up."

Seamus rubbed his jaw. "Dumb enough to think you knew now to use protection."

Ginny put a hand on her belly. "I did, I guess the God's just blessed us."

Seamus smirked. "You weren't calling her a blessing last week."

Ginny reminded him. "You aren't throwing up every day for weeks."

Seamus agreed. "Get some maternity clothes."

Ginny was red. "I don't need them."

Seamus smirked. "Trust me, you do."

Ginny grumbled, and followed him out of the town house. Just over three months pregnant, Ginny had just entered her second trimester. She shouldn't be showing too much yet, but her luck seemed against her. None of her clothes fit, and she couldn't go out and drink or have fun. Her husband didn't seem to think that meant he had to stay home with her. She may not have seen Dean, but she knew that was lurking somewhere.

Seamus' mother was waiting for them at a fine restaurant. She had brought some legal papers, the only reason she had agreed to this little dinner. She was counting the days to the birth, and not because she was anxious for the baby. She wanted to be rid of this girl from her family soon.

Helen looked up. "You are late."

Seamus kissed her cheek. "I apologize."

Helen looked at her. "Can you not buy some proper clothes?"

Ginny smirked. "Would you like to provide me some coin?"

Seamus shot her a look. "You work."

Helen took out some forms. "I am here about money."

Seamus was confused. "What are those?"

Helen smiled. "Custody papers and divorce papers."

Ginny gawked. "What?"

Seamus reminded her. "The baby is not born."

Helen nodded. "Oh only the first need to be signed now."

Ginny glared. "Why would I give up my baby?"

Helen turned. "Feeling maternal suddenly?"

Ginny was furious. "It is my child."

Helen laughed. "Your meal ticket you mean."

Ginny looked at Seamus. "Will you let her talk to me like that?"

Seamus looked at his mother. "What are they?"

Helen smiled. "If she grants you full custody, she will receive a small pension and a home."

Ginny was furious. "You just know he will have to pay me child support."

Helen laughed. "You will find, the pre-nup covers that."

Ginny would get no alimony or money, when they divorced. And if she had joint custody of the baby, she would get child support. But it would be minor, and Ginny would be required to show it was used for her daughter. But if Seamus was granted full custody, she would get more money every month. And the money would be for her alone, she would not need to worry about a child. And she would have a home too, no rent to pay. All she had to do was give up all rights to a baby she didn't want in the first place.

Helen stood. "I will expect them signed when the baby is born."

Ginny glared at her husband. "You are going to trust her to raise a baby?"

Seamus reminded her. "She raised me."

Ginny smirked. "Not a great example."

Seamus ground his teeth. "I could say the same for your mother. I assume she'd be raising our baby for you."

Ginny spat. "Your mother would ship her off to elves."

Seamus didn't deny it. "My mother wont' raise her. I will."

Ginny sneered. "You."

Seamus paid. "Dean and I plan to wed."

Ginny was furious. "I will not let you raise her with him."

Seamus laughed. "Like you care."

Ginny stood. "She is my child."

Seamus didn't buy it. "You won't get Harry back with her."

Ginny was red. "You don't know what you are talking about."

Seamus threw the papers at her. "Sign them, and you fill be free to party and whore all you want."

He left with that, not caring that she was his wife. He knew she would sign them in the end. She didn't want the baby, it was an object. The only reason she might, was to try and get Harry back, but it wouldn't work. Seamus may not care about her, but he would care for his daughter. Dean had been the one to suggest they fight her for custody. Dean was willing to raise the girl as theirs, they hoped to have a family one day. Seamus told Dean what happened, and how she reacted. Dean wasn't surprised, but assured Seamus he wasn't going anywhere.

Ginny went to the bar and ordered a glass of wine which she kicked back. "One won't hurt. I will show them all."

**An: I thought to remind us how miserable Ginny's life has turned out. I had a few requests, hope I obliged.**

**And Harry took the next step, and has told everyone.**

**Review, Review, Review**


	14. heading home

Chapter 10

Christmas was approaching, and Harry would be coming home soon for the wedding. The twins were hoping for his sake, their parents and others took the news well. Bill, Charlie and Percy would support him, but they hoped more. But it seemed they had something else to be worried about. They had known their sister was a fool, and she could take risks, but not like this. She had to know the risk to the baby, even if just wine. She could miscarry, or the baby could have issues, but she didn't seem to care. He knew he would need help, and not the kind his mother would give. If he had any chance of getting through to Ginny, he turned to the only people she remotely listened to. He knew he was risking a hex when he had approached her brothers and parents, but he took the risk. He reminded them the baby was their niece and granddaughter, and was something they all had in common with each other. He made it out of the house not only without being hexed, but with the support of the family.

Ginny had no idea what was up, but had been summoned to the Burrow for dinner. Her parents had little to do with her, sine the wedding. Well her mother tried inviting her, but her dad and brothers no. And so close to the wedding, she thought they'd have all been too busy.

Ginny came into the kitchen. "Mum."

Molly turned. "I am glad you came."

Ginny saw the others come. "You are."

Arthur got close and smelled it. "You have been drinking."

Molly shot her a look. "I thought he had to be wrong."

Ginny didn't deny it. "He?"

Seamus appeared. "She means me."

Molly went to her daughter. "Why are you drinking? You are pregnant."

Ginny was calm. "Just a bit of wine."

Molly was in tears. "You could lose the baby or cause issues."

Ginny smirked. "Like any of you would care."

Arthur felt like shaking her. "That is our granddaughter."

Seamus added. "And my daughter."

Ginny spat. "Cant marry your lover till you have her, that is the only reason you care."

Seamus shook his head. "I want my child."

Dean shocked her when he came out. "We both do."

Ginny looked at her family. "How did you let him in?"

Molly sighed. "It seems he will be a part of her life."

They had not been happy, when he had come. Seamus was worried Dean or both would be hexed, but Dean had come. He didn't want to rub anything in. The brothers knew they were involved, and Seamus planned a divorce after the baby was born. Dean came to offer his support to Seamus, but also in a way show the family. He wanted them to understand he cared about the baby, and wanted to be a part of the baby's life. And while all the men including Arthur, looked ready to hex him at first, they had not. In a way they had grudging respect for him.

Ginny looked to Ron and Hermione, the only ones other than her mother she could ever count on. They had thrown her out over Harry, but were still there from time to time. Ron had been furious about Dean, and she couldn't understand how he was there.

Ron shook his head. "I won't let you risk my niece."

Hermione added. "I helped Seamus."

Ginny was confused. "With what?"

Seamus handed her the forms. "With these."

Ginny looked down. "Alcohol rehab and monitoring?"

Molly came to her side. "It will help."

Ginny glared. "Why would I agree?"

Seamus said. "Because if you don't I will take you to court."

Ginny smirked. "On what grounds?"

Fred answered. "Child endangerment."

Hermione added. "You will face prison and lose the baby."

Ginny glared at Seamus. "You want to take the baby anyways."

Seamus agreed. "But I don't want her born in a prison cell either."

Ginny was furious. "It is my life."

Molly shook her head. "When you give birth, for now it is both of yours."

Ginny was reminded what Seamus had said, when his mother had given them the forms. If she signed over the baby, she would be free. She didn't want to be a mother, not at least at this age. She wanted to go back to quidditch, and date, and hopefully get Harry back. She thought that the baby might help, Harry would see Seamus abandoned her and the baby. He always wanted to be a dad, and he would help. But Seamus seemed to want her, and Harry was not as blind as he once had been. And she could admit the home and money was good.

George pointed out. "You can be free of this soon."

Ginny slumped. "I will give you full custody."

Seamus was relieved. "You will sign the forms now, and divorce papers when the baby is born."

Ginny signed the forms from Helen. "Sleeping with you was the biggest mistake of my life."

Seamus didn't agree. "If only for my daughter, I wouldn't change it."

Hermione stopped her from leaving. "You need to sign the others."

Ginny glared. "I gave Seamus the baby."

Ron reminded her. "She is still in you."

Seamus nodded. "And I won't lose her, or have you hurt her."

Ginny was furious. "It is my body."

Molly handed her the forms. "It is only five months."

Ginny signed the papers. "There."

Hermione noticed her shock when her hand turned yellow a moment. "The spell is in place."

Seamus explained. "It will prevent you from using alcohol or any drugs."

Ginny was furious as she stormed out of the house. "You are all traitors."

Seamus looked at the family. "Thank you."

Molly was in tears. "We did this for the baby."

Arthur added. "We'd like to be a part of her life."

Dean answered for him. "She is your family."

The boys left, and the Weasleys were left in a slight state of shock. They were not happy about Dean, or how the wedding had worked out. They had only learned when the two got engaged, Seamus was the one Ginny cheated on Harry with. But even her brothers could see, that he loved the baby and Dean seemed to. And no matter what, the baby was their niece and granddaughter, and they wanted her safe and healthy.

Arthur turned to Ron and Hermione. "We at least can focus on happier times."

* * *

Harry was set to pack up his home in Jasper, and return back to London. He thought he may continue to travel, in the New Year. He was not ready to return to London full time, he thought. But the Canadian base which had been his home for over four months, he would leave behind. The home would have a huge place in his heart, and he had plenty of photos of it. He had no idea Lucius was speaking to the owners, and looking to buy it for Harry. They both had homes abroad and back home, but this one was special. He planned to give it to Harry as a wedding gift. He had no intention of not being married to Harry one day. He just needed to convince his little green eyed lion of that.

Harry was happy to go home for the wedding, and he knew the twins planned to propose at New Years. He had been asked by both Ron and Hermione to stand up for them. Originally he was to be Ron's, but with Hermione's issues with Ginny, he was to serve for Hermione.

Harry looked around the house. "I will miss this place."

Lucius kissed him. "You could always come back."

Harry sighed. "The owners mentioned they were selling."

Lucius hid a smile. "Maybe the new owners will rent it."

Harry shook his head. "I have my memories."

Lucius drew him into his arms. "And more I hope."

Harry agreed. "And more."

Lucius proposed. "I was thinking we could do Aruba next."

Harry reminded him. "I have to be home for Christmas."

Lucius agreed. "I meant after."

Harry smiled. "You have been trying to drag me some where tropical."

Lucius agreed. "You were insisted on this place."

Harry shrugged. "It worked well."

Lucius agreed. "Better than well."

Harry looked at the snow. "I would not mind a sandy beach."

Lucius wondered. "Remus won't mind you leaving again?"

Harry reminded him he was an adult who didn't need permission, but Lucius knew better. Harry assured him Remus knew or suspected, Harry wouldn't be home for good at Christmas. He wouldn't join the United until next fall, and the travel was fun and good for him as well. Remus was happy for him, and as long as he stayed in touch, would continue to be. They'd spend time together for a few weeks at Christmas.

Harry had his mind on a lot. He would spend Christmas with Remus and the Tonks, and the Weasleys of course. And see friends like Neville and Luna who were soon to be engaged as well, he suspected. But his mind went to Lucius as well.

He asked. "Are you coming?"

Lucius reminded him. "I have no home either."

Harry corrected him. "I meant back."

Lucius smirked. "I don't think I am invited to the wedding."

Harry shook his head. "Even if Ron knew….."

Lucius asked. "Are you ready for them to know?"

Harry nodded. "I don't want to hide this."

Lucius was happy. "I was worried you may not be ready yet."

Harry reminded him. "I told Remus and the twins. Oliver and Katie as well."

Lucius smirked. "They were safe."

Harry laughed. "You didn't look like you thought they were."

Lucius laughed too. "They are very over protective."

Harry conceded it. "But they want me happy."

Lucius agreed. "And you knew if you were, they'd support any choice."

Harry sighed. "I hope the others can be too."

He loved the family, and the thought of losing them, scared him. He could admit he was proposing to Ginny early, partly from that fear. The twins and likely Bill he had no doubt on, they would always be there for him. But the others, especially Molly, worried him. Molly was the closest thing to a mother he had known, and the thought of losing her, scared him. But he was falling in love, and would not give up Lucius either.

Harry reminded him. "You rarely go back home."

Lucius sighed. "The press is still bad."

Harry knew. "Are you okay?"

Lucius nodded. "It's home."

Harry reminded him. "We could remain abroad."

Lucius shook his head. "We both have family and a life there."

Harry pointed out. "Draco and Blaise are."

Lucius smiled. "They will be home for Christmas. Blaise is looking at a job."

Harry was surprised. "I thought they planned to stay away longer."

Lucius had a knowing glint. "I have a feeling it's more than a job offer."

Harry knew Lucius was hiding something but didn't force it. "I am sure Severus won't mind the company."

Lucius agreed. "I doubt he or Remus will mind sharing the holiday."

Harry smiled a bit more. "I think they have begun dating."

Lucius agreed. "Or will soon. Are you okay with it?"

Harry nodded. "It's been nearly two years. And Severus is good for him."

He had found the true side of the man, when he saw his memories. He and Severus had got along better, since the war. Remus had been a widow for almost two years, in March it would be. Harry knew if they wed, it would be down the road, but dating would not hurt. Remus had accepted him with Lucius, and he'd do no less by the closest thing to a dad he had. He knew even Andromeda and Ted would support it.

Harry sighed. "Well the portkey is set for home tomorrow. Ready or not, it's time to face the world."

**An: So Ginny and her drinking was addressed, I hope you guys are happier. And Harry and Lucius will soon be coming out to the world.**

**Review, Review, Review**


	15. surprise dinners

Harry and Lucius were both a bit nervous as they headed back home. No decision had been made by Harry about when to tell the others. He thought about the wedding on Boxing Day, and worried. He was not ashamed and wanted to tell people, but he was still concerned. He wanted to be at the wedding, he wanted to stand up for Hermione. They had been best friends since eleven, and he hoped they would be happy for him. But he knew them and Ron's parents would be the hardest. He hoped the other brothers would be like the twins, and deep down he knew they would. Ron though no matter recent issues, was very protective of his sister, and Hermione could be as well.

Lucius smiled as they arrived, and was happy Harry wanted him to come. He would have come and just stayed with his son at the manor, but this meant more. He knew his son had proposed, and from the talk of moving, knew Blaise accepted.

Lucius kissed Harry when they arrived. "Welcome home."

Harry settled in his arms. "It feels a bit odd being back."

Lucius shrugged. "We could remain abroad."

Harry shook his head. "We both have family here."

Lucius added. "And friends, and quidditch."

Harry smirked. "You plan to try out?"

Lucius reminded him. "I did play in school. But I was thinking of box seats."

Harry smiled. "My own cheering section."

Lucius looked at Grimmauld when they arrived. "Why don't you stay with me?"

Harry reminded him. "Your son and Blaise are."

Lucius pointed out. "We could each have our own wing."

Harry pointed out. "My godfather and Severus."

Lucius kissed him. "They can each have a wing and the rest of us can couple up."

Harry had a twinkle. "Blaise and I could have fun, put us near the stables."

Lucius muttered. "My son will be insisting on the dungeons."

Harry laughed, and pulled the man into the house with him. He had played the jealousy card with Lucius, the last time he had seen the couple. He had been denying Lucius back then, he would not date him. Blaise had made him feel at ease, and Harry found he liked him. He hadn't seen either of them since he and Lucius had really started to date. Lucius reminded him though, Draco had given them his blessing.

Lucius knew this was Harry's home, but he hoped not for long. The house had been renovated for him and Remus, and was still Remus' home. But he knew the man was considering teaching, and then there was Severus as well.

Kreacher appeared. "Master be wanting dinner?"

Harry smiled. "I…."

Lucius stopped him. "Not tonight."

Harry looked at Lucius. "I am famished."

Lucius smiled. "We have dinner plans."

Harry reminded him. "We just got back."

Lucius admitted. "Draco and Blaise invited us."

Harry groaned. "I should be happy you warned me."

Lucius handed the bags to Kreacher. "I am sure you can unpack."

Harry watched Kreacher go. "I'd like to see my dad."

Lucius assured him. "The reservations are for six."

Harry smiled. "Six?"

Lucius drew him in. "Wouldn't want Severus to feel a fifth wheel."

Harry settled into his arms. "I have missed him."

Lucius responded after they apparated. "I am sure my brother will be happy to hear that."

Harry slugged him in the arm. "Not who I meant."

Severus' voice came from behind. "And here I was missing potions with you."

Harry smirked at the man but threw himself at his godfather. "I missed you."

Remus kissed his head. "I have you as well."

Lucius mentioned as Draco was not there yet. "I hear not for long."

Remus told his son. "I accepted the job."

The ancient runes professor had been looking to retire for some time, and Remus took it. Like Harry when offered defense after the war, he had not been ready to face the school. His wife and baby had not died at the school though, and he was ready to move on. He would start in January, and though he didn't say it, Harry knew it was more. He knew Remus and Severus were now dating officially, before Remus admitted it. Harry was happy for him, and knew Tonks would have been. Andromeda and Ted knew, and had assured him as well.

Lucius smiled. "Maybe now you will move with me."

Harry nodded a little. "I will consider when back for good."

Lucius groaned. "As stubborn as always."

Draco broke in. "Little has changed."

Blaise laughed. "Still playing hard to get."

Lucius hugged his son. "Got him, and not letting him go."

Harry shared a look with Blaise. "Have to keep these Malfoy men on their toes."

Blaise showed his engagement ring off. "I agree."

Lucius turned to Blaise. "My son told me, but congratulations."

Severus hugged his godson. "I am happy for you."

Draco smiled. "You will have company more often."

Blaise admitted. "I took the job at the bank."

Draco looked at his dad. "We plan to wed in July."

Lucius made Harry blush a little, when he reminded his son Harry had to be back for quidditch by then. The season would not start till fall, but he would have an official try out though not needed, and a few weeks spring training. Harry could admit it made him happy, that Lucius was so naturally including him in things. The family dinner was so nice, and he just hoped the red heads would take it so well.

Harry promised Lucius later. "I will consider a move, but I need to tell everyone first."

* * *

Harry was not certain when to tell them, not sure there was a good time. He was worried if he told them before the wedding, he'd not be invited. He wanted to be at Hermione's side, and he didn't want to miss the day. He truly hoped the family could be happy, feeling the older brothers would. But Ron, Hermione and the parents scared him, and he was not anxious to come out. Lucius was as patient as ever, something Harry was truly coming to appreciate in his boyfriend. Lucius said it was because he was worried about being hexed, but Harry knew better.

Harry was headed to Hogsmeade, with Lucius coming as well. He had decided it was time to tell a few others, and decided to start with a few sure bets. He was invited to dinner at the Burrow that night, and was struggling with how to tell them.

Lucius looked a bit pale. "Are you sure?"

Harry turned. "It is lunch in Hogsmeade."

Lucius nodded. "You don't need a tag along."

Harry reminded him. "You have wanted me to tell people."

Lucius agreed. "Not worried?"

Harry laughed. "It's Neville and Luna. They'd support me dating a hippogriff if I was happy."

A voice came from behind. "Maybe not a hippogriff, but anything human."

Luna added as he turned. "Or vela."

Harry smiled. "I have missed you two."

Neville hugged him but looked to Lucius. "This is your surprise guest?"

Harry nodded. "Lucius and I have been dating for five months."

Luna looked to Lucius. "You seem to make him happier than she ever did."

Lucius just smiled. "I hope so."

Neville offered his hand. "I have no problem."

Harry had not been worried about them. He had been a bit nervous, when he had told the twins and Remus. Deep down he knew those three would always support him, if they knew he was happy. But he had been a bit worried, convincing them Lucius made him happy, may take some time. Of course they had proven him a fool, and told him how obvious it was. Neville and Luna, they were always loyal. Harry didn't think if he told them he was running off to marry Buckbeak, they'd not come around. Well Neville might suggest a healer, but Harry would hope so.

Luna and Neville had known his guest would be a shock, and not simply because Harry had warned them. They had a surprise of their own waiting in the back room, and hoped Harry was ready for it. But they had agreed to be a part of this.

Harry was confused as they went to a private room. "Ashamed to be seen with us?"

Neville shook his head. "We have a surprise."

Luna kissed his cheek. "Remember we love you."

Harry was worried. "I don't know if I like this."

Fred smiled from the door. "About time."

Harry was confused. "The twins?"

George shook his head. "The others."

Harry was shocked to find all his brothers but Ron, and the girlfriends and wives. "What?"

Fred put an arm around him. "We knew you were worried about coming out."

Harry smirked. "Decided to force my hand?"

George shook his head. "Thought you could use back up."

Lucius eyed the brothers. "A family reunion, I should….."

Bill cut him off. "So you are dating our baby brother?"

Charlie glared. "If you don't want to be hexed, you will stay and face the fire."

Harry was worried. "Luc…"

Lucius took a risk and kissed Harry and then turned to the brothers. "Shoot."

Fleur whispered to Bill. "Take it easy."

Penny agreed. "The twins brought you to support Harry."

Harry glared at Fred as the older three grilled Lucius. "I trusted you."

George shrugged. "You need backup."

Fred nodded. "Better to tell them now, then with our parents and the others."

Harry knew they made sense, but he was nervous. Angie and Alicia, Penny and Fleur kept their men in line as best as they could. Harry was relieved when his brothers gave Lucius a run down, but it was good natured. He didn't like having this sprung on him, but knew it was good. He knew when he told the others, that he would have more than the twins behind him.

Bill shook Lucius' hand. "You have our support."

Charlie nodded. "As long as you don't hurt him."

Fred was serious. "He already knows what will happen."

George added. "And we now have back up."

Lucius assured them. "Warning taken. But I have no intention of hurting him."

Bill reminded Harry. "You are coming to dinner tonight."

Harry nodded. "Lucius isn't, but I will tell them."

Percy assured him. "They want you happy."

Fred nodded. "Mom told us to remind you that the Burrow will always be open to you."

Harry still felt a bit sick. "I hope so."

Lucius pulled Harry into his arms as they were leaving. "I will come with you if you want."

Harry shook his head. "I think it will go better if not."

Lucius agreed but reminded him. "I just want to make sure you know…."

They were cut off by a voice. "I knew you lost your mind when you broke up with me, but him?"

Harry turned around. "Because I didn't overlook your whoring? I am quite sane."

Ginny looked hurt. "I made a mistake. You know I am better for you than him."

Harry sneered. "I'd rather be a monk."

Ginny smirked. "That was the problem."

Harry looked at her thickening waist and ring. "I had heard the news."

Ginny assured him. "Seamus is taking the baby. I will be free to be with you."

Harry linked arms with Lucius. "I am not free, and never will be for you."

Ginny ground her teeth. "I will make you see you want me back."

Harry looked at Lucius. "Remind me to test my drinks for love potions."

Ginny called as he left. "You know you won't be welcome with him. Ron and my parents, they will never speak to you again."

Bill shook his head. "Go home Ginny."

Ginny was furious, but not surprised when her brother supported Harry. She knew the twins would, but the others were only slightly more a surprise to her. As Harry parted with Lucius, and headed for the Burrow, her words about her parents and Ron rung through his head. His broters tried to assured him, as he arrived at the Burrow, that Molly and Arthur loved him. And Hermione and Ron did as well.

Ginny glowered at her belly. "If it weren't for you he'd come back to me. But I'll get him back from that snake somehow."

**An: So the brothers and Ginny know. Ginny plotting of course. We will see if Ginny or her brothers are right about her parents, Ron and Hermione, next chapter.**

**Review, Review, Review**


	16. new boyfriend

Molly was so happy, all but Ginny would be home for dinner. It was less than a week until the wedding, but was not the reason for dinner. She was happy to hear Harry was home, and invited him. She had not seen him since the anniversary, when he had come to the house. He had looked happy but nervous, not knowing what he was about to walk in on. She had told her sons and Hermione, if they had contact, to remind Harry that she loved him. He was always welcome before he began dating Ginny, and he always would be. She had wanted him and Ginny to be together, but she loved him, and wanted him to find happiness. And she could see that was not her daughter, and not simply about the baby either.

Arthur watched his wife, and he was worried. He knew she loved Harry, and had got over the Ginny thing. But he also knew she was thinking of new people to set him up with. He could be wrong, but the twins had hinted Harry had met someone.

Arthur came over with Victoire. "I haven't seen you so happy in a long time."

Molly took her granddaughter. "Happy to baby-sit and have my family home for dinner."

Arthur shook his head but said. "I was surprised she was here."

Molly shrugged. "Bill said they had a meeting. It made sense, they were coming for dinner."

Bill had come in. "Thank you."

Molly smiled as her sons all came in, Ron and Hermione already there. "Good timing."

Hermione came in from the den. "Just missing the guest of honor."

A voice came from the door. "Is that me? Or did I come the wrong night?"

Molly was so happy to see Harry. "Welcome home."

Arthur nodded. "We have missed you."

Ron agreed as Molly hugged him. "Worried you may miss the wedding."

Harry reminded him. "Never. Even if standing up for Hermione and not you."

Ron clapped him on the back. "Still there for me."

Fred added. "Plus he gained a much better best man."

Hermione hugged Harry and whispered. "Drew straws."

Harry smiled, and hugged her. He had loved his travels, and was not ready to be back for good, but he had missed them all. Like Molly, he remembered the last time he had been here. He had been assured by the twins before, and now the other brothers, that he was always welcome here. He knew the couple loved him, and he hoped they could be happy, but he was not giving up Lucius.

Molly was oblivious, but Arthur could see that Harry was a bit nervous about something. And from the looks most of his sons, and some of the girls were shooting him, they knew why or suspected. He again wondered what was happening.

Molly handed Harry a plate. "Now you are home we…."

Harry explained. "I am only back for the holidays."

Molly was shocked. "You plan to leave again?"

Ron reminded him. "Quidditch."

Harry corrected himself. "I plan to travel a bit more."

Arthur smiled. "If I didn't know better, I'd have guessed you found someone to travel with."

Hermione saw him blush. "You have."

Molly was shocked. "You are dating? But if she is a foreigner….."

Harry shook his head. "He is from here."

Ron heard the he. "A man? You could have told us mate, no issues here."

Arthur agreed. "Charlie should be proof enough."

Molly smiled a little. "When do we get to meet him?"

Harry took a deep breath. "You already know him."

Hermione was surprised. "A classmate?"

Fred answered. "Older."

Molly shot her son a look and said. "Well who is this older man?"

Harry shared a look with the twins before he said. "Lucius."

Ron stared at him like he had two heads. "Malfoy?"

Molly was pale. "Surely this is a joke."

Harry was hit with this feeling, that he had been right to be worried to tell them. For a moment he wished he had not, until after the wedding. Ron hated all snakes, and the Malfoys were top of the list. And he was sure he had just uninvited himself to the wedding, without wanting to. His brothers all shot him looks, but he was worried that Ginny had been right about the family.

Harry went to stand. "He makes me happy, I plan a future with him."

Molly stopped him. "You love him?"

Harry turned back. "Not in love yet, but yes."

Arthur smiled. "And Lucius?"

Harry shrugged. "I believe he does."

Fred smirked. "You'd have to be blind not to see it."

Ron looked to the twins. "You knew?"

George nodded. "We visited at Halloween."

Molly stopped him. "You aren't leaving before dinner."

Harry turned back. "I am still welcome?"

Molly hugged him. "Always."

Arthur agreed. "We will have to lift the ban on Malfoys."

Harry looked at his best friends. "You two?"

Hermione smiled. "You know I just want you happy."

Ron grumbled a bit. "You do realize this will make Draco your stepson right?"

Harry took it as a good sign, and laughed a little. Yes it hit him a few times, that Draco would be his stepson one day. Or so he thought and was starting to hope, that he and Lucius would get there one day. His brothers thought he was a fool, they knew Lucius would elope tomorrow if Harry was ready. Ron would have to get used to Lucius, and Hermione shocked Harry when she invited Lucius to the wedding.

Ron saw Harry's look his way and grumbled. "As long as he doesn't bring Draco or Snape for company, as you'll be busy."

* * *

Harry was so happy the family took it well. Molly and Arthur were not going to suddenly love Lucius, but he was happy they would try. The biggest shock had been Ron, and how he had said Lucius could come to the wedding. He had not been the one to invite Lucius, Hermione had, but he had not refused. Harry had assured him Lucius would not bring company, he was Harry's plus one, even if he was up front. Lucius was shocked, but he was happy they took it well for Harry. And though a bit unsure, he agreed to go to the wedding.

The real test was Christmas eve. The wedding was on Boxing day, but the bachelor parties were on Christmas eve. They were having dinner at the Burrow, and then going out. Christmas day, Harry and his dad were spending the day at the manor, but the eve at the Burrow.

Lucius was unsure. "I am still not sure this is not a trick."

Harry kissed him. "Molly invited you."

Remus agreed. "She is trying for Harry's sake."

Lucius sighed. "I guess I can as well."

Harry was relieved. "Thank you for doing this."

Lucius held him close. "I'd face anything for you."

Arthur appeared in the door. "Lucius."

Lucius turned to the man. "Arthur, I hope we can…."

Arthur extended his hand. "You seem to make Harry happy."

Molly even agreed. "The twins have assured us."

Lucius' color returned a bit as he entered. "I am lucky he has me."

Ron grumbled. "You can say that again."

Hermione elbowed her fiancé. "You invited him to the wedding."

Harry just laughed a little. "I didn't expect a full turn around."

He knew what it was taking for Ron, to be happy for him. If it had been almost anyone else, Ron would not have had a problem. He wanted Harry happy, especially after what had happened with Ginny. But there was bad blood with Lucius, even if he knew the man was a spy. Draco was the biggest issue really, as they were the ones who fought. He was grateful in a way Harry was dating Lucius and not Draco, age easier to take.

Lucius had offered to come the other night, but he knew Harry would say no. He had come today though, assured that he had been invited, and wanting to show Harry he was willing to do almost anything for him. There was very little he would not.

Ron looked at Harry after dinner. "You are coming?"

Harry smiled. "Would I miss tonight?"

Hermione reminded him. "You are my best man."

Harry smirked. "All the more reason to go."

Fred pointed out. "Hermione's club may be more up your alley."

Ron flushed. "She is not going to strippers."

Hermione played coy. "It's my last single night."

Lucius growled. "Then Harry better be going with you."

Ron smirked. "On second thought, you can go with the girls."

Harry shook his head. "I plan on both."

Molly looked at Bill and his wife. "I have Victoire, go and enjoy."

They were about to go when Ron noticed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Arthur was shocked to see Dean. "You are not welcome."

Dean was anxious. "I wouldn't have come but Seamus sent me."

Ron was furious. "What is he up to this time?"

Hermione tried to calm her husband. "Something must be wrong."

Dean nodded. "Ginny is at the hospital."

Their minds all went to the baby, and they knew something must have happened. It must have been bad, for Seamus to have sent for them. The fact he had risked it, and sent Dean, filled them with dread. He would have known the risk he put Dean at, and he must have been worried. They all headed for the hospital, even Harry, though Remus and Lucius did not. Harry didn't care about Ginny, but for her family.

Molly saw Seamus. "What is happening?"

Hermione agreed. "Did she have a miscarriage?"

Seamus shook his head. "She tried to kill herself."

Molly shook her head. "No. This is lies, no."

Arthur held his wife and asked. "How?"

Seamus was pale. "She slit her wrists. I found her in the bathroom."

Molly was helped into a chair. "She wouldn't, she's pregnant."

Arthur was not in such denial. "How is she? And the baby?"

Seamus shook his head. "Alive. But the healer hasn't come out."

Hermione was pale. "I knew she would try to pull something but….."

Ron held his fiancé. "I can't believe this."

Molly noticed the healer come out. "How is our daughter?"

Seamus asked as they got no answer. "She is my wife."

The man explained that Ginny had lost a great deal of blood. She also seemed to have taken a number of drugs, both muggle and magic. It seemed she didn't want to take chances she would fail. Luckily Seamus had come home early from work, and had got her here soon. They had trouble pumping her stomach because of the baby. Talk of the meds, and all the blood loss, their minds went to the baby.

Seamus asked. "My daughter? How is she? Please tell me she will be okay."

**Review, Review, Review**


	17. harsh realities

Seamus knew the family had problems with him, but he loved that baby. It had nothing to do with the money, though it would be nice to have. As he waited for the healer to tell him, he was filled with such dread. He knew Ginny had been upset lately, and maybe he should have watched her closer. He hadn't gone out in a week, Dean had been fully supportive, and he came from right after work. The only thing that kept going through his head, was if he had not left work early that day. She had not responded, and he thought she was dead, when he had found her. The healers had said nothing, but warned him he should get her family and soon. He had sent Dean, as he could not leave the hospital.

The healer looked at the husband, and at the big family who had come. He hated giving bad news any time, but on Christmas Eve was worse. He at least had some what good news about the baby, but even that was pretty minimal.

Seamus pushed. "How are they? How are my wife and baby?"

The healer was pale. "Ginny we have given blood replenishes to."

Molly was relieved. "She will be okay then."

The man shook his head. "She over dosed on a number of drugs including a muggle one called cocaine."

Arthur gasped. "How bad?"

The healer shook his head. "She is suffering from cocaine induced hypothermia, and has suffered at least one stroke."

Molly sobbed. "A stroke? She is only eighteen."

Hermione asked. "There has to be something you can do."

The healer looked at Seamus. "I need permission to take the baby."

Seamus was shocked. "What? Why?"

The healer sighed. "The potions we need to give her, to try and stop the progress, we can't administer to her pregnant."

Dean said. "She is only five months along."

Seamus was pale. "The baby would not survive."

The healer shook his head. "There is an option. But it is risky."

Molly asked. "What?"

The healer sighed. "The baby could be transferred to another carrier."

It was a very complicated procedure, and one only possible with magic. In the muggle world, the baby would have to be delivered. It was not common even in their world, and there were risks to both the baby and the surrogate parent. If someone was willing to do it, they would be on bed rest likely much of the rest of the pregnancy, as it would be a delicate situation at best. It was not often someone took the chance. Unfortunately it was really the only option. Ginny's slitting her wrists was not needed, she was already on the edge of death when she had, and the healer wondered if she had been too out of her mind to know what she had done. The drugs were on purpose, the wrists he was not sure. But the blood loss had just increased the danger, and the severity of the symptoms she had suffered.

Seamus saw the family, and he knew they were all going to demand that he agreed to this. He knew he had to, but the thought of the baby dying because of Ginny's selfishness, was too much. His little girl deserved to live, she didn't deserve to die like this.

Molly turned to him. "Tell them to do it."

Seamus was shaken. "The baby."

Arthur was pale. "It's our granddaughter, but they may both die."

The healer had the forms. "I need you to sign."

Seamus asked. "The procedure you mentioned?"

The healer sighed. "If there is someone willing to carry."

Seamus surprised everyone. "Can an artificial womb be created?"

The healer nodded. "Yes."

Dean shocked even Seamus when he said. "Allow me to carry the baby."

Ron stared at him. "You?"

Seamus was as shocked. "I know you said you'd love her. But its four months bed rest, and…."

Dean kissed him. "I promised she'd be my child as well. I guess this just makes it more official."

Seamus returned the kiss. "Thank you."

Molly didn't like this. "He will not carry her baby. He is the reason…"

Arthur cut her off. "Ginny lost any right to that baby long ago. And now just tried to kill it and herself."

Fred agreed with his dad. "Dean is risking his own life for her."

The healer stepped in. "If it is to be done, we need to go now."

Dean nodded. "I am ready."

Seamus stood watching, as Dean was wheeled off on a bed, as the procedure was like an operation even with spells. The man he loved, and his baby, were both at risk. He could not be with either of them, and he was told Dean would have to be hospitalized for a week or more, until they were sure the womb was stabilized. Seamus was surprised when his mother arrived, he had notified her, but didn't think she'd come.

She looked at the couple and her son. "How are they?"

Molly did not like the woman. "The baby is all you care about."

Seamus told his mother and ended with. "They are doing it now."

Helen was surprised. "The boy agreed to that?"

Seamus nodded. "He will love her."

Helen nodded curtly. "Keep me informed on how the baby is." And after a pause. "And Dean."

Seamus was surprised he used Dean's name for once. "I will."

Arthur looked at his wife. "We will stay until the procedure is done."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "The wedding?"

Hermione was pale. "I guess it will be postponed."

Molly surprised them when she said. "No."

Ron was shocked. "Mum, we can wait. We will take a honeymoon later….."

Hermione agreed. "With all this…."

Molly kissed them both. "It seems Ginny will be in here for some time to come. You two will be married in two days."

Arthur agreed with his wife. "You have waited so long for the day."

Harry went to leave but said to Fred as he passed. "Let me know how she is doing."

The twins were not surprised, either that Harry had come, or would want to know. No matter how she had treated him, Ginny had been his near fiancé once, and family before. He shouldn't care about her, but like the rest of him, they did. The girls all headed home, Hermione decided to head to see her parents, but the boys stayed with their parents. Ron surprised even himself, when he went and sat with Seamus, as they waited. They had been somewhat friends, that destroyed over the whole Ginny and Harry thing, and this marriage. But he sat there with him.

The healer eventually appeared. "The baby and Mr. Thomas have both survived the procedure. Only time will see if it holds"

* * *

In the end the wedding had been postponed, but only by two days' time. Hermione and Ron had insisted, as they wanted the wedding to be happy. Though Ginny was still a cloud over it, even Molly would be able to focus on the wedding. They had been worried, but she had been the one to insist that they go on. She had rarely left the hospital, and Arthur actually thought the wedding was a good thing. She needed a break, and something good to focus on. And seeing her smiling and happy with her son on the morning of the wedding, they knew they were right. Dean and the baby were doing well, though Dean had suffered some rough symptoms here and there. While Ginny had not gone into a coma, she was in a semi-vegetative state after a series of strokes. When she was stabilized, she would be moved into a long term care facility, likely permanently. She would have been in a public ward, but they were shocked when Helen offered to pay for it. Her son had his divorce, but not before the baby was legitimized, to be heir. But after all he had gone through, Seamus would have given up the money, for the baby.

Harry was not sure about bringing Lucius to the wedding. He was worried it would be a reminder of Ginny, and didn't want to push the family more. But the night before the wedding, Molly and Arthur had again extended the invitation. Just like the wedding, they didn't want Harry to put his happiness on hold. They didn't blame either Harry or Lucius for this, and Lucius was welcome.

Harry was up with Ron in his room. "Ready for this?"

Ron smiled. "I have been for a long time."

Fred grinned. "You are lucky she puts up with you."

George shook his head. "Well you may be a bit of a catch."

Ron shook his head. "Can I have a few moments with Harry?"

Fred pouted. "I am your best man."

Bill pulled Fred from the room. "We will be down stairs."

Harry looked at Ron. "Not getting cold feet?"

Ron shook his head and said. "Is he here?"

Harry knew he spoke of Lucius. "He is. Your…."

Ron cut him off. "I am happy he came."

Harry was surprised to hear the honesty. "I am surprised but happy to hear you say that."

Ron knew. "You are my best mate, I want you happy."

Harry knew. "Never doubted it. But you wanted me as a brother."

Ron laughed. "You are always my brother."

Harry hugged him. "Better be godfather to your first child."

Ron agreed. "Never thought I'd say this about a Malfoy, but same goes for yours."

Harry blushed, and assured Ron that he was top of the list. Harry had been worried about Ron the most, when he had come out. Ron hated Slytherins, and Malfoys. And he had always been close to Ginny, even if he had supported Harry with the break up. But Ron had grown up a lot from school, and he could see how happy Lucius made his best friend. Ron was a semester away from being an auror officer, a year earlier than most, and in the summer he hoped to start on a family. He hoped that he could be a man his children would be proud of, a man like his father. As Harry left Ron, and went to join Hermione, he knew Ron would be that. Ron had a lot more of his father in him, then he may have realized.

Hermione was beautiful and happy, in her mother's gown. The couple had chosen to marry in the Burrow gardens. They had considered a move, after Ginny, but Molly had vetoed it like postponing the wedding any longer. Hermione and Ron took their vows under a snow covered arch by the orchards, and no one had ever seen either of them as happy as they were then. Harry was just happy he could be here for them.

The minister finally announced. "I now present for the first time as husband and wife, Ronald and Hermione Weasley."

Harry hugged Hermione after the papers were signed. "I am so happy for you."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "I am sure it will be you soon enough."

Harry blushed a bit. "We have been dating for five months."

Hermione shrugged. "It's only a matter of time."

Ron for once agreed. "Which one of you should she throw the bouquet at?"

Harry laughed. "Bouquet?"

Hermione shrugged. "We are following some muggle traditions."

Lucius had come up and slid an arm around Harry. "It was beautiful wedding. Congratulations."

Ron actually offered the man his hand. "Thank you for coming."

Hermione whispered as Harry was shocked. "Just don't expect him to plan an engagement party with Draco or something."

Harry laughed at the image. "I don't know, would be a unique party to say the least."

Molly came over. "The reception is ready in the tent."

Jean nodded. "And other guests."

Hermione hugged her mom. "I am glad the family is all here."

Her father laughed. "A bit of a shock to some."

Muggles got to know about their world from time to time, mainly the family of muggle borns. Hermione didn't have a lot of family, but those she did have, had been told. A spell would be used, if they could not be trusted with the secret, but there was no concern. The two families and the friends from both worlds seemed to mingle well in the tent. It was done simple, in Gryffindor colors, which added to the Christmas feel of it. There were no ornaments and such though, as the holiday had passed. The center pieces were jars of fire and rice roses, Hermione's favorite.

Lucius led Harry out for the third dance after dinner. "I never thought to be here."

Harry smiled. "I never thought to have such a date."

Lucius asked. "Ever regret she isn't?"

Harry shook his head. "Even if she hadn't been cheating on me."

Lucius kissed him. "I was thinking about a certain sandy beach."

Harry played coy. "Picturing Ron's honeymoon? Should I be jealous?"

Lucius kissed him. "Haven't changed your mind have you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, on New Year's day we will head off."

Lucius pouted. "New Years on a private beach all alone….."

Harry reminded him. "I promised the twins."

Lucius knew and really was teasing. "The plans can wait."

Harry saw the odd smile. "Plans?"

Lucius refused to tell him. "Plans."

Harry kissed him. "I like the sounds of that."

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "About time."

Though the wedding was the main focus, the family watched the two of them. Molly may have been reluctant about Lucius, but she could see how happy Harry was. The twins had told her that Harry and Lucius had not said they were in love yet, or even the word love yet, but she agreed with them both. It was obvious, and both men seemed so blind to the other. Like Ron, Molly and Arthur knew they'd have to get used to it. Even Harry was surprised, when Lucius had arranged a special honeymoon for the two, instead of France as planned. As the two headed off, Harry was touched Lucius would do that for his friends for him. Harry knew Lucius loved to spoil him, but this was so different.

Lucius drew him into his arms for a long passionate kiss and whispered in his ear. "Just a reminder of how madly I love you."

**An: So took a suggestion for another carrier. Baby alive, though not an easy road for either Dean or Seamus. And Ginny not dead, but gone.**

**Promise more blond fun and more passion to come.**


	18. private beach

Harry had enjoyed being home and with his family. But he could admit like Lucius, he was anxious to head for Aruba. He had loved the traveling, and was not ready to be home for good. He was reminded there was travel with quidditch, and during the off season as well. He was considering teaching defense in a few years' time. Unlike Remus, he wasn't ready for the school yet, but part was because he was so young too. The school had never hired a new teacher, they just had a borrowed auror since the war. Remus hinted, Minerva planned to keep doing so, in hopes Harry would take the job. But he planned to play professional for at least three years, before he considered.

As they prepared for New Year's, Harry had Lucius' words in his head. Lucius had said the love word, though not in love. They had not said it until now, and Harry had yet to say it. He was nervous, and not sure why he was reluctant, but he had a hard time returning the words.

Fred smiled when Harry came in. "Hey little brother."

Harry was surprised. "I'd have thought you'd be too busy to work today."

Fred smiled. "Just a quick stop."

Harry asked. "Nervous about tonight?"

Unfortunately Alicia appeared. "Tonight?"

Fred covered. "Hosting our first party."

Harry agreed. "Not sure we should let them plan anything."

Alicia laughed a little. "Except for a prank."

Fred had a hurt pout. "I think I am good at planning surprises."

Alicia kissed him. "You can be romantic when you want."

Harry shook his head. "You two love birds need a room."

Fred smirked. "We have one. Go find your own boy toy to make out with."

Alicia agreed. "He is coming tonight?"

Harry nodded. "Draco and Blaise as well. They are back to Hong Kong tomorrow and us to Aruba."

Fred groaned. "How come I didn't get invited on that part?"

Alicia reminded him. "Alone on a deserted beach with those two?"

Harry added. "And I recall you enjoyed Vegas and the mountains."

Fred and George were planning to propose tonight, the reason that Harry and Lucius had remained another day. Like the wedding, Harry would not miss the proposal or anything. He was as close to the twins as Ron, closer in some ways, and he was also very close to their girlfriends. He had no doubts the girls would say yes, and he would be back in the summer for the wedding. He didn't think it odd they planned to propose together, or wanted a joint wedding, and the girls would agree. Harry was happy for them, and much happier for himself, then when Ron proposed. Ron had proposed to Hermione almost a year before they had married, and even then had been pushing Harry about Ginny. Harry was glad he had found out about Seamus, and had moved on. Even if she had not been cheating, Ginny could never have made him this happy.

The twins had been planning to host the party at the small town house that George bought in Hogsmeade. For now Fred was still above the old shop, but George and Angelina had bought a home in Hogsmeade. But Lucius had offered them the use of his home on the coast.

Harry smiled when he saw the beach. "The twins are meant to be hosting this."

Lucius kissed him. "They are, I just offered them a better local."

Harry smirked. "Trying to remind me of the beach I refused to head for?"

Lucius reminded him. "I agreed to wait, I knew how much tonight means."

Harry knew. "It means a lot you'd do tonight."

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "I'd do anything for you."

Harry returned the kiss. "And Ron and Hermione's honeymoon."

Lucius shrugged. "I thought your best friends deserved a trip of a life time."

Harry knew the others were about to come. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

Lucius agreed, "I can't wait to have you all to myself again."

A voice came from behind. "Not alone yet."

And another voice added. "And no need for such a display."

Harry groaned. "Maybe we should have left."

Lucius reminded him. "One is your godfather."

Harry laughed. "And the other your son."

Blaise whispered to his fiancé. "Better get used to your future step daddy."

Draco groaned but he smiled a little. "It's nice seeing my father so happy."

The Weasleys had all been invited, and even Molly and Arthur had come. They had not been much for a party, but the twins had hinted about the proposal that night. Molly and Arthur had been at the hospital that morning. Ginny was to be transferred in two days, to a private sanitarium. She had suffered what they estimated to be four strokes, and doubted she'd ever leave the sanitarium again. Even Molly knew she did it to herself, but the news her eighteen year old would be a vegetable for the rest of her life, was too much. Ginny would never see or hold her daughter, though she had not wanted the baby anyways, and had tried to kill it and herself. But Seamus had promised the couple, they'd know their granddaughter.

They had seen Helen at the hospital that morning, as she had come to sign the papers, to pay for Ginny's care. She had surprised Seamus, when she had gone to visit Dean, and see how he was doing. He was finally stabilizing, and would be able to go home next week. He would be moved into the townhouse with Seamus, and a bedroom had been made on the ground floor. He'd be on bed rest till the end, but he worked from home. The two hoped to marry, but would wait till after the baby was born, so they could have a proper wedding.

Molly kept looking to leave, but when just before midnight the twins put their plan into action, she was happy to be there. Bill and Fleur were the only ones with a child right now. Hermione and Ron planned to try that summer, and the twins were now on their way to marry.

Angie was surprised as she was being led away from the party. "Why are we leaving?"

Alicia agreed. "You guys planned this."

Fred smiled. "Yes we did plan This."

George nodded. "I hope you approve."

Alicia was confused when in a private cove, a firework went off early. "Your timing is off."

Fred shook his head. "It's perfect."

Angie was shocked. "Our initials in hearts and are those rings?"

George dropped to one knee as did his twin, and together they said. "Will you marry me?"

Both girls were in tears as they answered together. "Yes."

Fred slipped the ring on his fiancé and pulled her into a kiss. "I hope you didn't mind sharing."

Alicia laughed. "Not at all."

Angie agreed. "We're like sisters too."

Angie's mother appeared. "I am glad we didn't come all this way for nothing."

Fred saw her surprise. "We wanted all our families here to share it."

Angie and Alicia had not seen until now, both their families had been there. The three couples, and the Weasley siblings and Alicia's brother, came out. With their friends and family, they shared a toast as midnight approached, and the countdown began. The proposals, and the talk of weddings and children, brought such hope for the new year to come. As the fireworks went off for real, at midnight, Harry drew his boyfriend into his arms for a long passionate kiss. He had been a bit confused and unsure, but he had no doubts when he pulled back.

He gave Lucius the best start to New Years the man could ask for. "I love you too."

* * *

Lucius was on cloud nine, when Harry had said the words. He had been a bit worried, when Harry had not said them, when he had at the wedding. But he was reminded that Harry was not impulsive, and when it had come to the two of them, he was also stubborn. Harry had refused to move into the manor, even when the others knew about them. He had assured Harry his own bedroom until ready, but still no. But as they headed off to Aruba, he was comforted to know that Harry loved him. And with the plans he had for them, he would take it further. The papers for the chalet in Jasper had been sent, he was now the proud owner of the house Harry loved. It would be Harry's wedding gift one day soon.

He had booked them into one of the most exclusive hotels in Aruba. He had booked them into one suite, but it had two bedrooms, which were separated by a large living room. They were in the penthouse, and they would have the best views on the island.

Harry was amazed at the resort. "I thought some private cabana."

Lucius shrugged. "I thought we'd enjoy a resort."

Harry kissed him. "I agree, just not a private."

Lucius laughed. "You will find our suite quite private."

Harry stopped. "Suite?"

Lucius assured him. "Two bedroom executive penthouse suite."

Harry's color returned. "Thank you."

Lucius drew him in. "I promised I'd be patient."

Harry nodded. "I know, but I know you….."

Lucius shushed him. "I would bed you today if you wanted it, I can't deny that. But I am also patient."

Harry was thankful. "I know at least you are."

Lucius knew what he meant. "I don't want to think about her."

Harry agreed. "I want to see what these plans are."

Lucius laughed. "You don't have long to wait."

Harry reminded him. "You have been holding it over me for a week."

Lucius shrugged. "I like surprises, and so do you."

Harry assured him as they headed for the elevator when they had their key. "I will surprise you soon."

Lucius reminded him of Vegas. "You have before, but I have no problem with again."

Lucius was usually in control, but he didn't mind when Harry did. Well except when Harry ran away from him, when this first had started. But Vegas had been amazing, especially when the company arrived. It was more romantic before, but the guests had made him know Harry was willing to have a future with him. He was reminded Harry had refused to sleep with Ginny, until they were married. Ginny had been a slut though, and unable to wait, had gone looking for other men. Lucius loved Harry enough, he could wait until a wedding night, if needed. But he didn't think it would be that long, and Harry agreed. With Ginny, he was reluctant to wed or take the next step, and had used it as an excuse. Now that he admitted he loved Lucius, Harry knew he was getting so much closer to being ready for more.

The executive suite was incredible, beyond five star in luxury, and was alone on the top floor. There was more than the two bedrooms and a living room. There was a little kitchen, and they could have a private chef up, and there was even a hot tub on the huge balcony.

Harry smiled when he saw that. "Even in the heat, that looks tempting."

Lucius kissed him. "Later."

Harry let an elf settle him in. "What do you have in mind?"

Lucius reminded him. "We are in a muggle area."

Harry followed him back to the elevator. "Hasn't stopped you much before. I recall a snow storm."

Lucius grinned. "Snow angels have a certain charm."

Harry agreed. "Don't think I'll try the same with sand."

Lucius agreed. "Not sure hot hand in the shorts would feel as well."

Harry was reminded of Monaco. "We did parasailing and jet skiing already."

Lucius agreed. "There is a lot more to do in the tropics. I could have shown you, if you had not run off so fast."

Harry had a coy smile. "I didn't run off. I was invited to stay with the Delacaurs."

Lucius didn't left him off. "You snuck away in the middle of the night."

Harry corrected him. "Morning actually. But you have to admit, the chase has been the best part."

Lucius shook his head. "It was good, but so much better having you."

Harry sunk into his arms. "I agree. Though I hope there is still a bit of one."

Lucius tugged on his ear a bit and whispered. "I promised the excitement isn't going anywhere."

Harry relaxed into the attack on his neck. "I thought we had plans."

Lucius reluctantly drew away from him, but not for long. They did have plans, Lucius wanted their first day there special. Unlike Canada where they kept the same base the entire time, the next few months they'd travel. A return trip to Italy he hoped Harry was up to. Draco had revealed they didn't plan to wed that summer, but late spring, before their move back. Blaise and Draco had little immediate family, but Blaise's father was from Italy. He had spent a lot of his childhood with his grandparents, when his mother was off with a new husband, and it was special. They planned to elope there, with only Lucius and Blaise's mother. Well Harry step father number six as dates as well.

Harry was amazed when they got to an ATV rental place. Harry had never driven one before, but he and Lucius were given a lesson. It seemed Lucius had a destination in mind. Lucius had considered horses, but decided on a new experience for Harry. They spent the rest of the morning off down these off the beat trails. They came to a beautiful pool, where the waves were beating against the rocks.

Lucius helped Harry from the ATV. "This is called the Natural pool."

Harry was amazed. "It's beautiful."

Lucius revealed a picnic basket. "I thought we could spend the afternoon here."

Harry agreed. "Seems a nice place for lunch."

Lucius brought out some snorkel masks as well. "I hear there are fish."

Harry smirked. "Are there bathing suits in there?"

Lucius shrugged. "Do we need those?"

Harry blushed. "This place isn't too private."

Lucius assured him. "I used a little spell."

Harry should have known. "Our own grotto?"

Lucius took out his wand. "I can change your shorts."

Harry stopped him and slipped from his shirt. "We are alone."

Lucius admired Harry's fine body as he did the same. "Shame not to enjoy."

Harry went a bit pink as he slipped his shorts and briefs off. Harry had never been naked in front of anyone. He knew Lucius promised to wait, and they were just skinny dippy, but he was pink. But as his eyes went to Lucius, and he saw the man naked for the first time, he could admit he enjoyed the view. Lucius had a beautiful body, and as Harry's eyes fell on his cock, he almost reached out for it. But instead they spent the afternoon swimming, and enjoying a picnic. It was perhaps not as exciting as the ATV, but they definitely enjoyed it. Clothed again, they headed back to the resort, where Lucius had another surprise. He had a private chef come and prepare them a special dinner in their kitchen, and they dined by candle light out on the balcony. They did later make use of the hot tub, again without anything on.

Lucius kissed Harry at his door that night. "I hope you enjoyed the view as much as I did, and I don't meant the beach."

**An: So family drama over for now, and back to fun and adventure for Harry and Lucius. Weasleys we will see from time to time as before.**


	19. romantic steps

Lucius and Harry spent two amazing weeks in Aruba, and enjoyed the suite. Lucius never made it into Harry's bedroom, but he had more than one view of the fine naked body. He had plenty of other plans up his sleeve for Harry, as they enjoyed the last months of winter, in the tropics. Harry had no idea what the man was up to, but there was nothing new about that. And unlike the start of their relationship, Harry didn't mind. He loved when the man surprised him, and he enjoyed the over the top romantic side of his boyfriend. Lucius loved to spoil him, and make any possible dreams come true, and Harry could not complain. The man was not trying to buy him, he was trying to make Harry feel special.

He had decided after Aruba, he needed to step it up. He always seemed to be over the top, but he did work at it. He was sure he had come up with the best idea for the two of them, for at least the next month or so. They'd be headed in April for Italy, for the wedding.

Harry was intrigued when they checked out. "No portkey?"

Lucius shook his head. "No."

Harry was confused. "I thought we were leaving Aruba."

Lucius led him out. "We are."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Going muggle?"

Lucius nodded. "Thought we could use a change."

Harry was not sure he agreed. "I don't think I am a fan of airplanes."

Lucius smirked. "Been on one?"

Harry nodded. "Once."

Lucius thought. "You love to fly."

Harry pointed out. "A broom is much different."

Lucius assured him. "We're not flying."

Harry was surprised to go to the docks. "A boat?"

Lucius nodded. "A small boat"

Harry looked at the huge boat. "This is your idea of small? How many people on it?"

Lucius drew him in. "Just the two of us."

It was a magic yacht, and did not need a human crew to man it for them. There was a sail aspect to it, as well as a motor for the boat. Both were controlled through magic, and it was easy to navigate. There was a map, and with a simple spell, they could get it to go where they wanted. It was a two story four bedroom yacht, that could have slept eight people and a crew. Somehow Harry was not surprised they had it to themselves. Lucius set Harry up in the captain's rooms, the most luxurious suite, and he took the one across the hall.

He took Harry up onto the bridge, which was the only part which still felt like a boat, the rest felt more like some luxury hotel. He showed Harry the map, and allowed him to choose where they would first go on this trip.

Harry wasn't sure. "I don't know much of the region."

Lucius smiled. "We have the boat till March, we have plenty of time."

Harry pointed at Curacao. "How about we start there."

Lucius smiled. "Teach you your ABC's."

Harry smirked. "I know how to read thanks."

Lucius laughed and told him. "Aruba, Curacao and Bonaire are considered the ABC islands of the Leeward Antilles."

Harry smiled. "I might like this lesson."

Lucius pointed. "We could go in order."

Harry pouted. "Already taking the choice from me?"

Lucius shook his head. "Curacao if you'd like, but I think you'd like Bonaire."

Harry had a coy smile. "Is it something about the name?"

Lucius understood what he meant and kissed him. "There is that."

Harry pointed at Bonaire and used the spell. "I will trust you."

Lucius held him close. "I haven't disappointed yet."

Harry turned into his arms. "No."

Lucius told him. "I think you will like the dunes."

Harry grimaced. "Not sure about the sand."

Lucius assured him. "Sand surfing may change your mind."

Harry had never heard of that before, and as Lucius took Harry onto the deck, he told him. They had set the boat on a slow sail, so they would not arrive at Bonaire until tomorrow, allowing them alone time on the boat. Lucius had arranged a romantic picnic for them on the front deck of the boat, and Harry smiled when he saw it. There were spell and elves to help with the food, but no one they'd see on the boat.

Harry was not surprised by the sea food. "Inspired?"

Lucius shrugged. "It seemed fitting."

Harry agreed. "We could always try fishing for our dinner."

Lucius actually pointed. "There are some fishing poles."

Harry was surprised. "We are going to fish?"

Lucius shrugged. "Muggles seem to like deep sea fishing."

Harry laughed. "Not as exciting as some of our plans."

Lucius shrugged. "Need something to do until we get to Bonaire."

Harry played. "We could speed it up. I mean all those men on the beach….."

Lucius tugged him into his arms. "One more mention of other men, and you go overboard."

Harry was teasing but knew Lucius was not. "There is only one man I have eyes for."

Lucius drew him in for a long passionate kiss. "Better keep it that way."

Harry looked at the fishing rods. "Any idea how to use one?"

Lucius shrugged. "Can't be too hard can it?"

Harry smirked. "We better have food on board for dinner."

It definitely was not easy, even with help of magic, but the two of them did sort it out. It was actually quite amusing, watching Lucius try. Like watching Lucius on a bike in France, Harry still marvelled at things. If even last summer, someone had told Harry Lucius would do such muggle things, he would have laughed. But when it came to showing Harry a good time, it seemed Lucius was willing to try almost anything.

They did manage to catch one fish but Lucius assured him. "We have a fully stocked pantry."

* * *

They had spent the past six weeks on the yacht, travelling mainly through the Leeward Antilles. They had spent the first weeks learning the alphabet again, as Lucius put it. Lucius had been right, and the sand sailing in Bonaire had been incredible. As Valentine 's Day approached, they were both looking for a way to make the day special for the other. It was their first as a couple, they were together for six and a half months now. They loved each other deeply, and even Harry was willing to add the word in to that phrase, which had taken time.

They decided for the first time since Aruba, that they would leave the boat behind. They had been making day trips, but always sleeping on the boat. Lucius considered taking Harry back to the chalet, but he wanted to leave that as a surprise. But for old memories, did go back to Canada.

Harry was surprised. "We are up North somewhere."

Lucius smiled. "Canada."

Harry smiled with the memories. "I'd have thought somewhere more tropical in this weather."

Lucius shrugged. "I thought we needed a change from the beaches for a bit."

Harry snuggled into his arms. "There are some perks to the weather."

Lucius agreed. "That may have crossed my mind as well."

Harry looked around. "Where are we?"

They have traveled Canada a lot but Lucius brought him some where new. "We are in Montreal."

Harry smiled. "We considered coming."

Lucius nodded. "I had considered Whistler, but thought a change."

Harry had an odd smile. "If we were going to the mountains, I'd have liked our little chalet."

Lucius again forced himself not to tell. "I tried, but the chalet was sold."

Harry assured him he was not disappointed. "I am sure Montreal will be amazing."

Lucius drew him in. "I thought we would relive one old memory."

Harry had to laugh, when he found them at a couple's cooking lesson. They had taken a few in Vancouver, Draco and Blaise had joined one. Lucius had been a good student, and Harry had been treated to more than one meal by him. The elves always supervised, he needed practice. Couples cooking classes were popular for today, but as it was a work day, Lucius got them in. Harry had to smile, when Lucius produced their old aprons, Harry had not seen them in some time. Lucius' was still all flowery, but Harry added what Lucius originally put on his, kiss the chef. And this time, Harry happily obliged, kissing the man he loved. They had come a long way from the first class, and not just in cooking skill.

Lucius took him for lunch later at Café Paris in old Montreal, and as the weather was descent, they took a walk in old town. Harry was surprised when they were booked into a day spa for the afternoon. It wasn't exactly the excitement they usually went for, but Lucius aimed for romance.

Lucius had a bathing suit for him. "You will need this."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You own one?"

Lucius laughed. "Not as private as the boat."

Harry slipped into one. "Thermal baths?"

Lucius nodded. "The Nordic spas are meant to be good for you."

Harry shrugged. "I guess we said we'd try new things."

Lucius led him to the first stage. "I know a bit less adventurous."

As they went into the steam room Harry said. "Perfect for this kind of day."

Lucius took a seat next to him. "Definitely happy for hands on."

Harry relaxed back. "I could get used to this."

A man across from them said. "This is your first go around is it?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes."

The man laughed. "You may not find the next stage so relaxing."

Harry saw what he meant when told to take a cold dip. "Not sure about this."

Lucius reminded him. "I have never known you to chicken out."

Harry agreed. "Come too far to go back."

Though it was a shock to the system, they even did their heads. They were relieved, when they later got to relax in the warm again. Though they weren't certain, they braved another two cycles. Lucius had arranged for the to take a couple's massage, and they even had a facial and manicure. Harry made a comment that they were not women, but it was good natured of course, they had both enjoyed it a great deal.

They went for dinner that night at a romantic restaurant in the old part of the city. They enjoyed some of the best food the city had to offer, including the local wine. Lucius collected wine, but even he was impressed. They took their dessert to go, and headed for their hotel.

Lucius was worried. "They didn't have a double suite. But there is a sofa in the….."

Harry cut him off with a long kiss. "No."

Lucius hoped but wasn't sure. "Harry…."

Harry smiled. "I want you to take me to bed."

Lucius drew him into his arms. "I promised I'd wait until you were ready."

Harry assured him. "I am ready."

Lucius motioned to the fire. "How about a toast and dessert first?"

Harry smirked. "Changing your mind?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, just don't want it to melt."

Harry laughed as they curled up by the fire. "You have a point."

Lucius dipped a strawberry in the maple ice cream and fed it to Harry. "I hope today was perfect."

Harry nodded. "I could not have asked for more."

Lucius drew Harry into his arms. "I am so in love with you, I can't imagine life any more without you."

Harry returned the kiss and the words. "I have never been in love until now. I have never been so happy."

Lucius scooped Harry into his arms, and carried him into the bedroom where he laid him down on the bed. He could have used his wand to undress Harry, but he did it the old fashioned way. Harry was a virgin, and beyond that, he wanted their first time together to be perfect. He explored every inch of the fine body with both his mouth and hands. He took such pleasure in the moans and even whimpers, as he tugged on an earlobe or sucked on a nipple. Harry was growing hard as he made it to the cock, and it didn't take much with his mouth, to make Harry cum. He took time to prepare Harry as he was tight, but Harry was still tense at first. But Harry moved with him by the end, and came to an amazing climax together. Lucius cleaned them both off, and drew Harry into his arms, for a long passionate kiss when he was done.

Harry rested his head against Lucius. "This was the most amazing Valentine's day."

**An: Sorry not good at sex seasons, hope it was enough for you. Harry and Lucius have taken the next big step.**

**Next chapter we will see the Weasleys a bit, with the birth of baby Finnegan. And possibly Draco/Blaise's wedding, not decided.**


	20. baby finnegan

Molly and Arthur had a few rough months since Christmas time. The happy news from Fred and Alicia in March, that they were pregnant, helped. In Mid-November they'd have a new grandchild, and George and Angie were hoping soon. Bill and Ron with their wives both planned to start trying that summer, Bill to give Victoire a little sister or brother. But Ginny's condition had been a real blow. They had seen her in the asylum, where they knew she would spend the rest of her life. The impending birth of the baby was also on their mind. Molly had not been happy about Dean carrying the baby, but she knew it had been the only way. He had definitely not had it easy, he had been in and out of the hospital for four months, fighting to hold on to the baby. Seamus may not have had fans in the family, but Dean's devotion to the baby, had earned him some.

Late March, the family was summoned to the hospital for the birth. Seamus had promised them they would have a place in her life, and meant it. He was haggard and tired looking, unable to go with Dean, as they did an emergency C-section.

Ron sat with his wife in the waiting room. "I wonder how much longer."

Bill agreed. "I thought they were operating."

Molly smirked. "A quick end, likely not needed."

Arthur reminded his wife. "Dean didn't have to carry her."

Ron spat. "They did it for money."

Hermione surprised Ron. "Then it didn't work."

Fred shot her a look. "What do you mean?"

George agreed. "He got his estate."

Hermione shook her head. "It seems there was a loop hole."

Ron didn't buy it. "He and Dean still plan to marry."

Bill was surprised. "He did this all for money."

Hermione shrugged. "I heard through the firm. He lost all but his trust fund. Or will when he marries."

Ron smirked. "He will find another woman to fuck. Dean will just have to wait again."

It was a newly arrived Helen who answered. "No, they marry in a month. He told me what to do with the estate."

Her attorneys had informed her, due to Dean carrying the baby these last months, a clause came into play. Seamus could not be heir to the estate, until he married another woman, and had another baby. Legally the baby was not a bastard, she was Ginny's daughter, and she had been conceived when her parents were married. But for the sake of the family trust, she was considered a bastard, and partly Dean's. When Seamus had been told, Dean had actually told Seamus he'd wait to marry him, and they'd find another woman. This time they'd find someone for a business marriage, and would have it in writing. Seamus had refused, and told his mother she could shove the estate, he was done marrying for the money. He would still have the townhouse and his trust fund, and he'd be married to the man he loved. Dean cared nothing for the money, and just wanted him and the baby. Helen revealed, the little girl would be her heir, she hated to admit it, but her son impressed her, when he stood up to her. If she died before the baby came of age, Seamus would be able to access the money to raise her. But that was the closest he would get, but he didn't care.

As news arrived the baby was born, and they would be able to see her in a half hour, the family was surprised. It seems that Seamus had truly loved Dean, and though Dean had been willing to wait again, Seamus had stood up for once.

In the delivery room Seamus looked down at his baby for the first time. "She is so beautiful."

The nurse bundled her up. "I am sure her daddy over there is anxious to hold her."

Seamus picked up the tiny bundle. "I have no doubt."

Dean was anxious to hold her. "Let me see her."

Seamus put his daughter into Dean's arms. "Thank you."

Dean kissed him but he was all eyes for his baby. "She is truly mine too."

Seamus watched Dean with her. "We are both lucky to have you."

Dean reminded him. "I can wait, if you want…."

Seamus cut him off with a kiss. "You, me and this princess will be a real family in a month."

The healer came eventually. "She could use a feed before company. Will you nurse or….."

Dean smiled. "Can I?"

The healer nodded. "The same spells, as if you had her from the start."

Seamus saw Dean's questioning look. "It's your choice."

Dean nodded. "I want to."

Seamus watched the man he loved nursing her. "You amaze me."

Dean reluctantly handed her over for a burp when the family was being let in. "At least you."

Molly was anxious to see the baby. "Can I hold her?"

Seamus handed a burped baby to her. "Meet your granddaughter."

Molly was in tears, as she looked at the baby. She looked so much like Ginny, but she had the darker auburn hair of Seamus and some Weasleys. And she had her daddy's green eyes, and nose as well. But there was no doubt she was part Weasley, and even had a few freckles on her nose. She had her family wrapped about her finger, even Helen managed a small smile for the baby. Molly could not help but think of Ginny, and how she would never hold her own baby in her arms. The Weasleys were a bit surprised, when the question of godparents had come up.

Seamus looked at Bill and Charlie. "I thought you would do the honors."

Bill was surprised. "Really?'

Charlie nodded. "We had hoped one of us…."

Seamus nodded. "I have no brothers. And you are her two eldest Uncles."

Bill took the baby. "We would be honored."

Helen wondered. "I hope you have chosen something traditional for a name."

Molly looked at the baby. "Our family often looks to myth."

Arthur quietly reminded his wife. "Ginny is not involved. The boys will have chosen their own….."

Dean cut in. "Ginny was not forgotten in the name."

Seamus did the honors. "Siobhan Ginevra Devon Finnegan."

Ron bristled. "A D for Dean? Should have known."

Hermione reminded him. "Dean has carried her."

Molly focussed on the rest. "Ginevra?"

Dean assured the woman. "She will know about her mother, and not just through you."

The Finnegans favored traditional Irish names, and children carried the initials of their parents, at least first son and daughter. Seamus was Seamus Hogan, for his mother and father. Siobhan meant God is gracious. Considering what Ginny had done, it was a miracle Siobhan was alive, not to mention perfectly healthy. Devon though a D for Dean, was for the Burrow, was it was in Devon.

Arthur assured his wife as they left. "We will put a photo next to Ginny's bed. Some small part of her may know it's there."

* * *

Harry had received news, of the birth of baby Siobhan. He didn't think he'd ever be a part of her life, like her Uncles would be. He was happy the baby was alive and healthy, for the sake of the family and her. Fred said a picture of Siobhan sat in Ginny's room in the asylum. It had been decorated with reminders of home, in some small hope even in her state, she may feel it. Seamus had agreed that Siobhan could be taken to the asylum when a bit older, if the healers didn't think it a concern. He and Dean planned to marry in May, and Helen was paying for the wedding. She was shocked he had given up on his fortune, even if Siobhan would get it, but she was impressed in her own way. It was different wedding though that Harry was headed for. In April, he and Lucius left the Western Hemisphere for good, and returned to Europe.

Blaise's father was husband one of seven, and only which did not leave his wife richer, his money left to Blaise. Blaise was his mother's only child, her current husband tied with his dad for longest, at three years. His grandfather and some of his father's cousins were alive, and hosting the wedding in Tuscany. The morning of the wedding, Harry finally met the infamous mother, down in the family gardens.

Lucius introduced them. "Harry this is Blaise's mother Maria, and his stepfather….."

The man finished. "Alfonso."

Maria eyed Harry. "Younger than your usual taste. I didn't expect one of your flings."

Harry didn't appreciate that. "I am not a fling."

Draco had come over. "He is my father's date and an invited guest."

Maria looked to Draco. "I am happy you are marrying. Though I wished you had chosen to use our manor in Spain."

A man that was not much older than Alfonso, and was Blaise's grandfather answered. "I am sure you did."

Draco tried to keep the peace. "Blaise wanted to marry somewhere special to him."

Lucius looked at his son. "I am surprised your other British guest is not here yet."

Draco smirked. "They were meant to come last night."

Harry was confused. "I thought Adrian and the other friendly snakes were not coming."

Draco agreed. "Just family. We'll have a dinner in the summer."

A voice came from behind. "They meant us."

Harry turned to see Severus and Remus. "I didn't know you were coming."

Remus laughed as he hugged Harry. "Draco is Severus' godson."

Severus was like a second dad to Draco, and of course he had come. Harry should have known they'd be there, but never really occurred to him. Draco and Blaise did have a few friends back home, like Adrian, but they chose only family. Blaise's mother and his paternal relatives had never got along, especially his mother and grandfather. His mother had not been here in years, and didn't want Blaise to marry here, but he insisted. He lived here for many summers, when she was with a new husband, and it was special to him. Draco had been happy to have the wedding here.

The wedding was being held not in a formal garden, but out in the olive orchards of the family property. Blaise would inherit the home, when his grandfather died, and whatever his mother had. His grandfather approved of Draco, and was honored to host the wedding for them.

Harry whispered to Lucius as Blaise came down the aisle. "Your son is getting married."

Lucius smirked. "That is just occurring to you?"

Harry smirked. "Feeling old yet?"

Lucius shook his head. "Not a grandfather yet."

Harry laughed. "May be soon. And you have a cane already."

Lucius didn't think it funny. "Rethinking dating me?"

Harry shrugged. "Could find me a younger model."

Lucius growled. "Just because we are in a wedding, doesn't mean I'll not remember later."

Harry kissed him. "I like my men being of the cradle robber variety."

Lucius shook his head as Blaise was up front. "Better keep it that way."

Harry watched the wedding. "I have never seen your son so happy."

Lucius agreed as he watched the vows. "I could see a wedding like this."

Harry was surprised. "Like this? I think Severus and my dad would plan…."

Lucius turned and cut him off with a kiss. "I meant ours."

Harry sat in stunned silence, as they were watching the wedding. He knew they should not be speaking during it anyways, but not the reason. He knew he and Lucius had declared their love, but this was another step. Lucius was not proposing, but it was the first time, he mentioned it. He had no idea Lucius had been picturing it from the start. Or that Lucius had bought the chalet Harry loved so much, to be a wedding gift for him. Lucius was always patient though, and he would wait to propose, until Harry was ready and would say yes. He knew Harry would one day.

The ceremony ended, and they moved to this huge tent, that one could not tell was a tent, for the reception. They had wanted to enjoy the late spring weather, and the dance floor was outside, but the inside of the tent felt like they were in some wine cellar. It was rustic, but in the over the top way, with tons of good food, amazing wine, and music. It was the big Italian family wedding the boys wanted, not a formal society one.

Lucius clapped his son on the back. "I am so happy for the two of you."

Draco hugged his dad. "Just glad you and Uncle Sev are here."

Severus hugged him. "You knew I'd not miss it, even if you dragged me all the way to Italy for a weekend."

Remus added with a small laugh. "And took him away from a quidditch game."

Harry shook his head. "He really must love you."

Remus confided in his son. "Gryffindor already had the cup in the bag anyways."

Severus growled. "We will win again."

Blaise looked at his husband and drew him out. "I for one want to have our first dance."

Draco reminded him. "Dancing is for after dinner."

Blaise kissed him. "Since when are you one for rules?"

Lucius drew Harry onto the dance floor for a second song, the grooms having the first alone. "I like this song."

Harry smiled. "I'd watch my toes."

Lucius laughed. "You have improved."

Harry danced with him. "Better teacher than forth year I guess."

Remus and Severus, Maria and her husband and a few others joined as well. Remus smiled as he watched his son, so happy to see him like this. In a month or so, Harry would be back to the UK for good, and Remus would be happy to have him. He thought he may be a bit lonely in the summer, when not at school, he had a feeling Harry would be soon living with Lucius. Eventually the wedding did move to dinner, where they were all filled up on course after course of good Italian food and wine. No one made Italian food like proper Italians, this all human made.

Draco made a toast over dessert. "To all those here sharing in the day with us, thank you. Old and new love to inspire us."


	21. final trip

Lucius decided that he and Harry needed one last special trip. They would be back in London in a week, and for good this time. It had been nearly two years for Lucius, since just after the final battle. He had come home from time to time to see Severus, but the press was bad. But I was time, and not just for the man he loved. His son was moving home, and would be working on making him a grandfather. He could run his company from anywhere in the world, and that included London he was reminded. Lucius had seen to a double renovation, one as a surprise to Harry with the support and help of Remus, even if he was at school. Draco and Blaise were using the Malfoy townhouse, one of five homes they owned, but the manor was Lucius' home always. He renovated it to get rid of signs of his former wife, and add some more muggle touches as well. He had renovated Grimmauld for Harry as well, leaving little but the tree and den. Harry had done some before, but spoke of wanting to do more. Harry had a number of homes from each estate, more than Lucius, in the UK. But Grimmauld would be a good base for them, in London.

Harry and Lucius had spent time in Italy since the wedding, though they had visited the Delacaurs again. The couple was happy for Harry, and had welcomed Lucius this time. They had even spent time in Sicily, Harry driven off the first time, by Lucius. They had dined at the place where Harry enjoyed the pizza, after buying his camera. Harry had taken thousands of pictures, but his life had definitely changed since the last visit.

Harry was anxious. "Where are we going?"

Lucius wasn't telling. "You have to wait and see."

Harry pouted. "We are about to leave."

Lucius laughed. "Then you don't have to wait long."

Harry went into his arms. "This better be good."

Lucius had an odd smile. "Or what?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll take the waitress out on a date."

Lucius reminded him. "She doesn't have the right parts."

Harry shrugged. "Blondes seem a lot of fun."

Lucius whispered in his ear. "I am about to remind you just how much."

Harry laughed. "I guess I can wait."

Lucius already felt the tug. "I have never disappointed before."

Harry agreed. "There is a first time for everything."

Lucius did not agree. "Not with me."

Harry closed his eye as the tug became more. "I hope not."

Even when they returned back to the UK for good, Lucius had no plans to slow down or stop. He planned to continue to make Harry's life amazing, and sweep him off his feet. It was not all about getting Harry to marry him, though he wouldn't stop, until he lion was his for good. But even when they were married, he assured himself that the romance would continue. He knew he would be a grandfather in the next few years, but he loved the idea of a few more kids. Harry needed some heirs, and he was sure Harry would want a son or two of his own.

Harry was amazed when they arrived in the mountains, and he knew they were the Alps. He was not sure which ones, but he had seen enough photos of them. He had travelled through parts of Europe before he went to Italy, but had only hit the outskirts of the Alps.

Lucius answered his unasked question. "Interlaken, Switzerland."

Harry was amazed. "Beautiful."

Lucius smiled. "We are here for the day, before we spend the weekend in Geneva."

Harry knew Lucius was up to something. "Why are we here?"

Lucius shrugged. "You love the mountains."

Harry didn't buy it. "You have something planned."

Lucius shrugged. "I have been told this is one of the best places to do it."

Harry was confused. "It?"

Lucius didn't give in yet. "Seville and an area of Italy are top ten as well, but I know you haven't done Switzerland."

Harry was confused. "Top ten?"

Lucius reminded him. "Do you remember when we went parasailing in Monaco?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Lucius reminded him. "We never did try."

Harry gaped as he realized. "Sky diving?"

Lucius nodded. "We did bungee jump and hang gliding, but never tried this."

Harry was reminded. "It was a joke about you and heights."

Lucius had a coy smile. "Did I finally find something you won't try?"

Harry shook his head. "Never say I wouldn't try something you did."

Lucius had been looking for the perfect end, and had remembered their talk in Monaco. They had done a lot with heights, but never this. He had learned a place in Italy and Seville, as well as here, were the best. Knowing Harry had been to Spain and Italy but not Switzerland, and being quite fond of Lake Geneva himself, he thought it was perfect. He could admit as he and Harry took the training, and got up in the plane, doing tandem with instructors, he was a bit pale. But as they took the incredible jump, and soared over the Alps, he knew this had been perfect.

When on solid ground, and his color returned, Harry had to agree. He preferred it to bungee jumping, though much higher, when your parachute opened, you had more time to enjoy the views. Besides the Alps were far more exciting to look at, then an indoor water park.

Lucius took Harry into his arms when done. "Did you enjoy that?"

Harry nodded. "It was amazing."

Lucius apparated them to Lake Geneva. "I thought there was one other item we missed."

Harry smirked. "We have been to plenty of lakes and bodies of water."

Lucius reminded him. "But not a water park, well we never did he slides."

Harry laughed. "I don't think my stomach would handle it any more now."

Lucius agreed. "It can wait till tomorrow. Our afternoon plans are a bit more relaxing."

Harry looked at the lake. "It is beautiful here."

Lucius agreed. "There is an amazing walking trail."

Harry pointed. "A walk in the mountains? You have a walking stick, I don't."

Lucius assured him. "Pretty leisurely walk down near the shore. And if you need one, I am sure we can find one."

Harry agreed as they went down the path. "Our last weekend."

Lucius reminded him. "We still have London, unless you changed your mind on turning me in for a younger model."

Harry shook his head. "It will be different."

Lucius agreed, though he knew the change would be good. He hoped they would still travel, in the off season and if Harry later began to teach. But he knew they would have to have a normal life, for family and more. He knew Harry would teach in a few years, as did Minerva, why she never took on a full time defense teacher. He just needed some freedom first, a chance to play quidditch and spread his wings, first.

At dinner Lucius kissed him across the table. "Now to convince you to move in with me."

* * *

The last weekend in Switzerland had been amazing, and Harry thought it was the perfect end. It was hard to believe he had been traveling for nearly a year, and it was up now. He didn't regret it, he was anxious to start spring training, which lasted a few weeks. The season ran September through March only, with spring training for three weeks at the end of May into June. April, most of May and the two summer months he'd have off, though in August they often had exhibition games. Oliver spent the summer months on the National team, but Harry had not tried out till this year. He decided now that he was on the United, he would also try national, and their seeker had retired too. He made both teams, to no surprise.

Lucius wanted Harry to move in, but for now he had said no. They had shared a bed since Montreal, but hotel rooms were different than living together. Harry knew it was silly, but Lucius was as stubborn as he was, and would convince him soon. They arrived late the night before, so only his dad and Severus had seen them. It was a Saturday night, so the men had come down from school, to welcome them home.

Lucius and Harry headed to Diagon in the morning. "Are you sure about this?"

Harry smirked. "He is your son."

Lucius laughed. "I didn't mean breakfast with my son."

Harry played coy. "Then what did you mean?"

Lucius didn't buy it. "Dinner at the Burrow."

Harry reminded him. "They are my family, just as Draco is yours."

Lucius reminded him. "Remus and the Tonks."

Harry shook his head. "Then I guess we don't need to invite Severus anymore."

Lucius reminded him. "Your dad may not agree."

Harry also reminded him. "Molly and Arthur invited you personally."

Lucius knew that. "They are trying for your sake."

Harry agreed. "As is Ron. They are important to me."

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "You know I'd do anything for you."

Harry smirked. "Dinner with them is not torture."

Lucius laughed a little. "I will remind you of that, when we have to eat with Severus or my son."

Harry just shook his head. "I guess they are growing on me, Draco at least. And Blaise….."

Lucius snarled, and pulled Harry into a long passionate kiss. It didn't matter how in love they were, Harry could still get him red, with talk of Blaise. It wasn't like Harry and Blaise had dated, Harry had never dated a guy, before Lucius. But Harry had got along with Blaise from the start, and he made Lucius jealous, that first dinner with Draco and Blaise. Harry just reminded the man, that he was madly in love with Lucius, and not looking for anyone else. Besides, Blaise was happily married to Draco, and starting on a family of their own.

Harry and Lucius had time before they met Draco and Blaise, actually meeting more for brunch or an early lunch. Harry wanted to stop at a baby shop, and pick up gifts. He had not seen the twins, since they revealed they were both expecting with their wives.

Harry smiled. "Fred and Alicia due in November, George and Angie due at Christmas."

Lucius laughed. "Severus may consider retiring."

Harry smirked. "Why would that be?"

Lucius reminded him. "In eleven years he'll be overrun with red heads again."

Harry laughed. "Especially if Ron and Bill have luck this summer."

Lucius looked at a little blue bear. "I hope to have to buy some myself in the future."

Harry reminded him. "Draco and Blaise are trying."

Lucius shook his head. "Not for whom I meant."

Harry blushed to the roots but he said. "I am a bit more traditional; don't plan on kids before marriage."

Lucius pulled him in and whispered in his ear. "Oh that comes first, next on my list after getting you to move in."

Harry was reminded of the wedding talk but said slyly. "Maybe I should say should wait till we are married."

Lucius smirked. "Boat has already sailed I remind you. Several times last night alone."

Harry blushed with the reminder. "I never said I'd marry you."

Lucius shrugged. "You once said you'd never date me."

Harry smirked. "Don't think for a second I'll make it so easy this time."

Lucius didn't find it funny. "You call that easy?"

Harry reminded him. "You seemed to enjoy the chase."

Lucius agreed. "I will have my ring on your finger before George's baby comes, mark my word. And maybe a son of our own to come."

Harry picked up a pink doll. "You never know, it could be a daughter."

Lucius looked shock. "A girl?'

Harry had to laugh, and he kissed Lucius, knowing he'd get that reaction. Like most men, he'd love his own son, Lucius had one already. But he had a feeling; a little girl might just have Lucius eating out of the palm of her hand. The thought of him having to try and sort out a dress, and dolls, made him laugh. But Harry was not at all ready to marry the man, or have kids with him, he kept telling himself. He may move in by Christmas, but Lucius had another thing coming, if he thought they'd be engaged. It was too soon, Harry kept trying to convince himself.

Harry was in a good mood until he saw someone. "Great."

Seamus stopped. "Harry."

Harry went towards the counter. "We were just going."

Seamus tried to stop him. "I know it's not enough, but I am sorry for screwing around with her."

Harry turned. "You're right, it's not enough."

Seamus sighed. "I told myself, we weren't dating, so I wasn't cheating."

Harry reminded him. "On Dean you were, and we were friends."

Seamus sighed. "Dean supported me, but even he I have so much to make up for."

Harry noticed the ring. "I had heard you married."

It was Dean pushing a pram that answered. "About a week ago."

Harry got his first glimpse of baby Siobhan. "I'd have thought you'd be on a honeymoon."

Dean shook his head. "Not with her so young."

Seamus agreed. "Dean is nursing. We took her to Ireland for a few days."

Harry looked at the baby. "Be good to her, and stay out of other men's girlfriend's beds."

Seamus went red but knew he deserved it. "I made a mistake for money, one I won't again."

Dean looked at Lucius. "Looks like it worked out for all."

Harry thought of Ginny but shook his head. "Doesn't excuse what happened."

Seamus agreed. "No, it doesn't. I am just happy it worked out for you in the end."

Harry nodded. "All but Ginny."

Seamus sighed. "If it wasn't me, it would have been someone else."

Harry knew that. "I am just relieved I caught you."

Harry and Lucius made their purchases, and left. Harry knew Seamus was right, Ginny was a slut, and would have cheated on him with someone. It hurt more, that it was a former friend, but it would have been someone. He was relieved he was free of her, even if she had not been cheating, he'd never have been happy with her. But even with that realization, and with the man he loved by his side, it didn't make the betrayal easier. He was happy the baby was safe, for the sake of the baby and family. And even for the couple, he could see how much his two former friends, loved her. The news Dean was nursing a baby that was not his, was a shock. But he and Lucius went to join Draco and Blaise and focus on that.

Lucius laughed when Draco asked about the living arrangements. "Maybe you two can help me convince this stubborn lion to move in."


	22. household security

Lucius was determined to have Harry move in, and he enlisted any help that he could find. Harry was stubborn, but so was he. He and Harry had lived together for months, as they travelled. Harry and his sex life had not slowed down, but either he or Harry went home at the end. It wasn't about that anyways, it was wanting to share his life with Harry. Draco was helping, and he managed to even get the twins and Remus on his side. He knew a wedding in April would allow for them to have a nice long honeymoon, before Harry's spring training. He would need a few months to plan the dream wedding for Harry, so they needed to be engaged by Christmas. But moving in was the first step, and he set to the goal.

Harry was not backing down, and little amused his dad and brothers, seemed to be helping Lucius. He had been happy they supported him with Lucius, but he felt like reminding them, their first loyalty should be to him. He decided to turn the tables on Lucius, and knowing Draco and Blaise would be no help, went to the only other person. He shocked himself when he turned to the man, but he was desperate.

Lucius was confused and headed for the school. "Remus."

Remus looked up from some work. "Lucius, how can I help you?"

Lucius took a seat. "You need to tell me."

Remus was confused. "How would I know?"

Lucius shook his head. "The password to Grimmauld."

Remus was confused. "The wards on the house? Has my son altered them?"

Lucius smirked. 'The house is gone."

Remus understood. "He used the Fidelius."

Lucius nodded. "I know the house is there but I can't even knock on the door."

Remus shrugged. "Harry didn't tell me."

Lucius didn't buy it. "You live there as well."

Remus shrugged. "Not until the summer."

Lucius didn't buy this. "He'd have used you."

Remus shook his head. "I am not a secret keeper."

Lucius pointed out. "He had to learn the charm somewhere."

Remus shrugged. "He did well in school."

It was not a spell he would have learned, Lucius reminded him. But Harry had run the DA, and he had always gone beyond his classes. Remus did mention, Harry had been at school to visit, the other day. Harry was done spring training last week with the United, but it was June, and he was in training with the National team. As it stood, playing on both teams, he really only had April off, well and sometime during the season. Harry had come to see him, but he had spoken to Minerva and maybe he had visited Filius.

Remus had a small smile. He had no idea what his son had done, but he could admit he was a bit amused by all of this. He had no idea his son had done this, but Harry had mentioned Lucius had tried to send movers, last week.

Lucius reminded him. "You promised me help."

Remus agreed. "You make my son happy."

Lucius watched the man finish up. "I need to be able to find him."

Remus offered. "I am meeting him for dinner."

Lucius smiled. "I hope there is room for three."

Remus smirked. "Six."

Lucius was surprised. "Six?"

Severus appeared in the door. "Myself, and I believe George and his wife."

Remus agreed. "At the new place here in town."

Lucius turned to his brother. "Quality time with the Weasleys?"

Severus grunted. "You are one to talk."

Lucius reminded him. "I plan to marry an honorary one."

Severus shrugged. "And I…..date the honorary father of that one."

Remus just shook his head. "Never thought I'd see the day."

George and his wife were there, but Harry had not arrived when they got to the café. George was no better than Remus, he had no answers. He knew, or was sure, Fred had no clue about it either. The twins had promised their support to Lucius, knowing how stubborn Harry was, and they wanted to make sure he was happy. Harry finally appeared, and Lucius noticed that Harry didn't seem surprised to see him.

He kissed his dad though and sat. "I am famished."

Lucius turned to him. "Where is your house?"

Harry picked up the menu. "You know the address well."

Lucius grunted. "It seems to have disappeared."

Harry didn't look up. "Oh."

Lucius pushed. "How am I to pick you up for a date?"

Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't want any more unwanted visitors."

Lucius groaned. "I apologized for the movers."

Harry smirked. "And then sent elves to do the same."

Lucius shrugged. "You knew I was determined."

Harry ordered some food. "You will just have to meet me for dates."

Lucius was not amused. "Your dad and brother here claim they had no part."

Harry agreed. "They didn't."

Lucius was not convinced yet. "Where did you learn the spell?"

Harry smiled. "A person who is an expert on turning their home into what you once said put the Bank and school to shame."

Lucius turned to his brother, knowing he made the comment, about Spinner's End. Malfoy Manor was well protected, but the wards on Spinner's End, even since the war, were the bank and school rolled in one. Severus shrugged when he looked, not offering any denial, for his help. Lucius never imagined this, that he'd have the twins supporting him, but his brother was a traitor. He and Harry had been getting along some, for the sake of a man they both loved, but this was too much. Like Draco, Lucius assumed he was the one person he could trust to help.

Harry smiled. "Fair turn around it seems, since you have enlisted my brothers for aid."

* * *

It turned out Severus found it quite amusing to help Harry out from time to time. And Remus didn't mind, seeing that he had been conflicted. He knew Harry was stubborn and in denial, but he didn't want to rush Harry either. The twins, and even the other brothers, were helping Lucius. Ron would never go so far, but even he had been heard to say, Harry would wed soon. But Harry's mind was on quidditch for now.

In the end of July, it had become all-out war on the moving issue. Remus had been told how to get in, as Harry shared the home with him. Lucius wanted to do something special for him, for his birthday. Harry was returning from the semi-finals which England won. Lucius knew he would have to share Harry on the day, so he had made plans for the day before. He planned to take Harry away after the finals.

He met Remus in Diagon. "Thank you."

Remus sighed. "Don't make me regret this."

Lucius reminded him. "Harry will like it."

Remus smirked. "Not you in the house."

Lucius sighed. "I won't try to move him."

Remus was relieved. "I don't want to be homeless."

Lucius smirked. "I doubt he would kick you out."

Remus didn't agree. "If I am, I will be moving into your town house."

Lucius laughed. "Not sure Draco and his husband want a roommate."

Remus shrugged. "All the more reason not to mess this up."

Lucius reminded him. "Spinner's end is near."

Remus smirked. "Severus put you up to that?"

Lucius laughed. "My brother would hex me, if I tried to help. You know that."

Remus did. "I am no more ready than Harry."

Lucius shrugged. "My brother is more patient."

Remus agreed. "Comes in handy with potions he tells me."

They would get there one day, Lucius thought, slower than he and Harry he hoped. Remus was a widower, having lost his wife and unborn child two years back. He would be slower than his son, in making another step. Severus was always patient though, and not just when it came to potions, though it may be good practice. Lucius could be patient as well, but he was more impulsive, and he knew what he wanted.

He headed for the house, happy when it appeared, that Remus had given him the proper password for the charm. He wanted to make a special start for his date, and he needed into the house to do it. Harry was at the ministry for the morning, so he had time.

He was confused when he got caught in a trap spell. "What is this?"

Kreacher appeared. "Lord Malfoy sir."

Lucius was upset. "Let me out."

Kreacher shook his head. "Kreacher not remove spell."

Lucius was furious. "You have helped before."

Kreacher nodded. "Master free me if I help."

Lucius was irate. "You can't leave me like this."

Kreacher went to vanish. "You be free soon."

Lucius called. "Harry won't be home for hours."

A voice came from behind. "Lucius Malfoy you are under arrest."

Lucius was released but found in bounds. "What?"

An auror came around. "You are under arrest for trespassing."

Lucius was white. "This is my boyfriend's house."

The auror went to apparate them. "You can have an attorney."

Lucius didn't think it funny. "This is a bad joke."

The auror took him to the ministry. "Lord Black registered a list of people welcome in his house."

Lucius found himself going through booking. This was a joke, he would get a fine or something he shouldn't even go to court. But he thought this was some kind of joke, and Harry would never let it go that far. But he spent two hours in a holding cell, before he was led to a room. He was expecting Harry, but was told his lawyer was on his way. Lucius was confused when his son came in, with John, his attorney.

Draco smirked. "In jail father?"

Lucius did not like the humor. "This is some joke."

John shook his head. "You will be in court tomorrow."

Lucius was aghast. "Tomorrow?"

John shrugged. "I am sure we can get you bail, on such a minor charge."

Lucius looked at his son. "See to it."

Draco shrugged. "Spending a night in prison may do you good."

Lucius didn't find it funny. " I am not spending a night in prison. And it's Harry's birthday tomorrow….."

Harry appeared in the door. "Trying to get out of going to the Burrow again?"

Lucius turned to him. "You had me arrested."

Harry shrugged. "I simply protected my house from any intruders."

Lucius didn't buy it. "You had the Fidelius charm."

Harry shrugged. "I knew you had won Remus over."

Lucius saw his son and lawyer leave. "I am your boyfriend."

Harry agreed. "I have had the charges dropped, but just this once."

Lucius was relieved. "This is silly Harry, I should be able to pick you up for a date."

Harry walked out with him. "Haven't earned it back."

Lucius drew him into his arms. "I told you I won't stop till you move in."

Harry allowed the man to kiss him. Lucius had not actually been arrested, it had been a show. Kingsley had mentioned some of the new recruits needed practical training, hands on. Harry had known from his dad, who let it slip, Lucius would be coming. Lucius didn't need to know that, that it had all been a mock arrest, for training. Harry would have to thank Kingsley for helping him to set up the lesson. Harry wondered about the day, and if Lucius would cancel his plans for Harry, over this. Lucius was not one to brood, but he had no idea.

Lucius grunted. "I should, but the plans should not be put to waste."

**an: Don't worry, Harry and Lucius' relationship will take the next few steps, but Harry needs to keep him on his toes.**


	23. anniversary gifts

**AN: Happy birthday to Harry. I thought I would post a new chapter, as a birthday gift to all my readers.**

Harry had been playing a game of cat and mouse with Lucius. He was glad Lucius had not cancelled his birthday plans, though he came close. Lucius had arranged for the two of them to stay at a lodge in Wales, after they had spent an incredible day spelunking in a 150 foot cave. The experience had been amazing, and though a day early, Harry could not think of a better way to spend his birthday. Or waking up in the arms of the man he loved, he could admit he was being stubborn, and missed this. Lucius accompanied him to the Burrow, for his proper birthday the next day. Draco and Blaise had even come, which was more a surprise, Lucius had come numerous times.

Harry's finals in Spain, were the same time as his and Lucius' one year anniversary. Lucius wanted to whisk him away, since he had a week off before any exhibition games, to celebrate. He said either way, they'd have something to celebrate, but they ended up with two things.

Harry was surprised three days after his win, they were leaving Spain. "Homesick?"

Lucius shook his head. "Unless you are moving with me."

Harry smirked. "Then why so anxious to leave?"

Lucius drew him in. "Today is our anniversary."

Harry smiled. "Our date at that vineyard."

Lucius nodded. "I needed to make today special."

Harry liked the sounds of that. "I don't think anything could top that."

Lucius was surprised. "We have had some amazing dates since."

Harry agreed. "Just thinking about you on a bike."

Lucius was not amused. "I think I did well."

Harry shook his head. "As well as a small child."

Lucius nipped him on the nose. "We didn't all grow up muggle."

Harry shrugged. "You have taken to muggle technology and things like golf."

Lucius agreed on the manor. "My clients somehow never wanted to ride bikes."

Harry felt the portkey pull. "Should recommend it."

Lucius winced. "Might not be the best impression for business."

Lucius had considered going back, and having dinner at the vineyard where he and Harry had their first date. They had decided that was their real anniversary, as it was the first time Harry agreed to go out with him. Lucius had whisked him off to Monaco, and then quidditch last year, but the vineyard was the first invite. Harry had gone from watching the semi-finals and finals, to being in them, and winning them this year. Severus had even come with Remus, and a few others like Luna and Neville, and Hermione and Ron. The latter had revealed, they were pregnant, making them the third couple in the family. Hermione was not due until mid-April though, since they had only recently started trying for a baby.

He and Harry had done North America and Europe, but none of the other continents together. A few days was too short for some totally exotic location he knew, but Lucius had wanted something new. Well a new twist, on an old date, it was their anniversary after all.

Harry looked around when they arrived. "Mountains again."

Lucius shrugged. "Good memories."

Harry agreed. "And these?"

Lucius led him towards a location. "Germany."

Harry saw a restaurant. "We just ate."

Lucius agreed. "Just where we get picked up."

Harry looked around. "What are you up to?"

Lucius smiled. "I wanted to remind you of our date one year ago."

Harry was amazed when they were going on a hot air balloon. "Should have known, no bikes."

Lucius helped him into the jeep to take them. "Bit more romantic."

Harry agreed. "Much."

They were handed champagne as they were taking off. "Your first trip?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Lucius amended. "Here."

The man smiled. "The castle is amazing to see by air."

Harry found that the hour long trip through the mountains, took them to the famous Swan castle. Harry had to smile in memory, as they had seen a castle modeled after it. During one of their many trips back in North America, they had actually gone to Disney Land, and seen the castle. It was amazing to see it for real, and up in the air was an incredible view. Lucius surprised him with a gift, not a ring Harry was worried about, but a new camera. He had thought Harry had made such progress, his beginner camera was beyond him, and Harry enjoyed taking some photos.

Back on land, they went to the restaurant for an early dinner. "I hope you approve."

Harry smiled. "A beer garden?"

Lucius shrugged. "Vineyard in France, beer garden seems more fitting in Germany."

Harry couldn't deny it. "And the lake is beautiful."

Lucius saw the camera. "I am glad you approve."

Harry kissed him. "I am sorry I don't have a gift for you to open."

Lucius wasn't hurt. "Having you is my gift."

Harry smiled. "It is, more than you know."

Lucius smirked. "Big headed are we?"

Harry shook his head. "Kreacher is moving me."

Lucius stopped. "Moving?"

Harry nodded. "You can cross that off your list."

Lucius was happy. "Now to get you to marry me."

Harry smirked. "Not going to make it easier this time either."

Lucius snorted. "How are you going to top having me arrested?"

Harry shrugged. "Challenging me."

Lucius assured him. "By Christmas."

Harry had fought him, and it took him much longer than he hoped, but it had happened. And now Harry was living with him, he planned to get engaged by Christmas, he had his heart set on an April wedding. The two of them were booked in a beautiful old hotel, where they would spend the last few days before they returned to the UK. Harry and Lucius were both happy to make love, both knowing back home, it would be home.

Harry kissed Lucius before they fell to sleep. "It took me too long to realize nowhere is home anymore without you."

* * *

Harry and Lucius were both happy, when he and Harry were now living together. Lucius moved as well though, they decided back home. Lucius no longer had a London home, since his son was using the townhouse. He had a number of homes, but not more in London, so Grimmauld was their London base. They both spent a lot of time there, for work and pleasure, and was easier than always coming from the manor for it. Remus assured them he was okay, he was only there summers, and it was Harry's house. Besides the house was a bit empty, when Harry was gone.

Harry and Lucius moved towards Christmas, and Harry knew Lucius was still determined. In November, around the time Fred and Alicia were due with twins they had later learned, Draco and Blaise had Harry and him for dinner. Lucius suspected they had news for him.

Harry walked towards the restaurant with him. "You look like you have a secret."

Lucius shrugged. "Why do you say that?"

Harry smirked. "I know that look all too well."

Lucius laughed. "Not really, well not me."

Harry smiled. "Your son."

Lucius nodded. "I suspect."

Harry understood. "You think he is pregnant."

Lucius corrected him. "Blaise."

Harry wondered. "Wouldn't he want to tell the rest?"

Severus appeared. "I was thinking the same."

Remus smiled. "It seems a family event."

Harry even saw Maria at the table. "You may have your wish."

Lucius agreed. "I knew they were here."

Harry eyed the woman as they headed for the table. "Put up with her for the event."

Lucius reminded him. "Your step-grandchild."

Harry reminded him, just because he had moved in, didn't mean he would marry the man. But Lucius was convinced they would be, and in time for Spring. It turns out Lucius suspected for time his son in law was pregnant, for a few weeks now. Draco and Blaise had not wanted to raise suspicion though, by inviting Maria. Maria and Alfonso were in town for business, and dinner had worked out.

Maria seemed a bit friendlier, happier to not be around her former in laws. She seemed intrigued Lucius had the same date, had thought him a fling no matter what Lucius had said. Harry thought the woman was one to talk, considering her past, though she was a Black widow.

She eyed Harry. "Not got rid of him yet?"

Lucius actually growled. "Not killed off this one yet?"

Alfonso motioned. "Perhaps we should call for wine?"

Severus agreed. "Though we should wait for the boys."

Draco's voice broke in. "We're here."

Blaise smiled. "Though you may want to call for sparkling water as well."

Lucius smiled. "You are pregnant?"

Draco nodded. "We found out on Halloween."

Blaise added. "I am due mid-June."

Harry smiled. "Just too late for your anniversary."

Maria actually smiled. "I am happy for you boys."

Alfonso called for the wine and water. "You will have to bring the child for a visit."

Severus hugged his godson. "Happy for you."

They were eating and talking when Ron appeared. "Sorry to interrupt."

Harry was confused until he realized. "Alicia is in labor?"

Ron nodded, and Harry was told that she was close to delivery. Lucius offered to come, but Harry told him to stay and celebrate. He loved that Lucius was willing to embrace the Weasleys for his sake, it meant the world to him. But today was a big day for his son, and he should be there. Harry learned, when they got to the hospital, the babies were born. Besides Victoire, and Siobhan of course, there would be no granddaughters for some time. Hermione and Ron didn't know yet, but George and Angie were expecting a boy. Bill and Fleur were trying again, but they had no news on that front, like Draco and Blaise, taking a bit of time. They had a daughter, so they were not too much in a rush.

Harry smiled when ushered in. "You guys have never looked this happy."

Fred looked up from one of his sons. "Never been."

Alicia handed hers to her parents. "Come see them."

Arthur took the other. "Fred but Alicia's coloring."

Fred looked at Harry. "George and Angie are for the older, we'd like you and Lucius to be our younger son's godparents."

Harry smiled. "I would be honored, as would he."

Alicia looked around. "Where is he?"

Ron smirked. "Didn't leave dinner with his son."

Harry corrected him. "Draco and Blaise announced they are expecting."

Fred laughed. "We'll forgive him for missing his godson's entrance."

Alicia's mom asked. "What names have you chosen?"

Molly asked. "Did you follow tradition?"

Fred nodded. "We have named them Fergus George and Griffin Frederick."

George smiled. "Loved me so much you had to use my letter twice? You know everyone will call them Gus and Griff."

Fred laughed, and admitted the thought had crossed their mind, and they almost changed a name. But they loved the name choices, and another bond with their Uncle, was not a bad thing for the twins. Griff was the oldest, and George's godson, and Gus was Harry's. Harry eventually left, and was surprised to find all but Maria and her husband, at Grimmauld. They had brought dessert to him, and he was happy to share the news.

Lucius laughed. "I never thought to be godfather to a Weasley, but am happy to share the honors."


	24. blonde baby-sitter

Lucius had not been arrested again, but Harry had boycotted any romance. He had found reasons to cancel dates, or have double dates. He volunteered them to baby-sit any child in his life. Lucius laughed at this, reminding Harry he wanted more kids with Harry, and this was just inspiration for him even more. He could see Harry with their son in his arms, maybe two or three down the line. Harry always smirked, and reminded him they could have a girl, when he brought up kids. That always stopped him in his tracks, as he was sure it would be sons. He had no idea what he would do with a girl, the thought of dresses, and dolls and the rest, confused him.

Harry could admit, as he spent time with his godchildren, he could see he wanted them soon. George and Angie had welcomed their son a few weeks before Christmas, little Tristan. Molly was in heaven, with three new grandchildren, and Fleur was pregnant again.

Lucius came home Christmas eve. "Harry."

Harry appeared with Victoire. "Hey Luc."

Lucius kissed him. "I didn't know we were sitting again."

Harry shook his head. "You are."

Lucius was agape. "I am?"

Harry smiled. "I got called in for practice."

Lucius smirked. "And her parents?"

Harry handed him Victoire. "They will be at dinner later."

Lucius was startled. "Can't Molly take her?"

Harry shook his head. "She and Arthur took Siobhan to see Ginny."

Lucius looked confused. "I know nothing about…"

Harry reminded him. "Victoire is two, not a baby."

Lucius didn't think it an improvement. "I have no nanny elf anymore."

Harry shrugged. "You were all for babies last week. And promised to be hands on."

Lucius grunted. "But she's a girl."

Harry hid his laughter. "May come in handy one day."

With that, Harry left. In reality he had no practice, they were off for a few weeks. But he was meeting Katie and Oliver for lunch, and they were on the team, so it was not entirely a lie of course. His friends were in on the plan, and had to smile, as they had never seen this side of Harry. They thought he was showing his Slytherin side even more, a side coming out thanks to Lucius.

Lucius looked at the little girl, in total confusion. He had helped Harry babysit, he had even changed diapers and fed bottles, but not this. He had never been alone and not with Victoire. He tried calling one of the elves, but it seemed the useful ones were busy.

Victoire looked at him. "Uncle Arry?"

Lucius sighed. "He'll be home soon."

Victoire was close to tears. "Mummy, daddy."

Lucius knew tears too well. "We will see them at dinner."

Victoire started crying. "Mummy."

Lucius went to floo his son. "I need help."

Draco was worried. "We're not coming till tomorrow. I am sure the elves….."

Lucius grunted. "Not dinner, her."

Draco was confused. "Who?"

Lucius picked up Victoire and showed her. "Harry's goddaughter."

Draco eyed the child. "Where are her parents?"

Lucius explained everything ending with. "Now I am alone."

Draco shrugged. "You like kids, I am sure you will be fine."

Lucius was hoping for more. "I have never been around a Girl."

Draco laughed. "I am sure there are dolls or something in her bag."

Lucius was aghast. "Dolls?"

Draco shrugged. "I have to go, I am sure you will be fine."

Lucius pled. "You have to help, your Aunt is not home."

Draco shrugged. "I am having dinner with Maria, as you are meant to be at the Burrow."

Draco and Blaise had not been warned by Harry, the others had. Andromeda and Ted were coming tomorrow, as well as Draco and Blaise, for the holiday. Severus and Remus would be at the Burrow tonight with them, and the manor in the morning, but were not home now either. Lucius was confused, but he found the diaper bag, and toys. He did the thing he never thought to do, and took out dolls.

Victoire smiled. "Tea party?"

Lucius was confused. "You are too young."

Victoire took out a tea pot. "Tea party."

Lucius sat down with her. "Okay."

Victoire watched as he had cookies brought. "Need hats."

Lucius was confused. "Hats?"

Victoire nodded. "Hats like dollies."

Lucius took out his wand and made Victoire one. "There."

Victoire shook her head. "You need."

Lucius was not pleased. "I am fine."

Victoire pouted and looked ready to cry. "Please."

Lucius reluctantly put a flower one on. "There."

Victoire handed him a cup. "For you."

Lucius took a pretend sip. "Delicious."

Victoire looked at her doll. "Molly spill. Need a change."

Lucius found himself kept busy, with a tea party, and changing doll clothes, and more. By the time it was time to head for dinner, he had never been so happy to see the Burrow. Bill smirked as he took his daughter, and asked how he had enjoyed the afternoon. Lucius saw some of the looks, especially from his brother, when Victoire mentioned a tea party. Harry smiled, and said he wished he had been there with a camera.

Harry kissed his pout. "Still anxious to marry and have kids? You could have a whole future of tea parties ahead."

* * *

Though babysitting Victoire was terrifying, he had survived it. And Lucius was more determined than ever, to marry Harry, and have children. He was sure they would have sons, and Harry would be busy with their own, and not baby-sitting. Victoire though seemed to like him a lot, and Harry had volunteered them to sit again, when needed. Lucius did not find it was funny as the others seemed to.

Christmas passed, and Harry was sure the man had backed off a bit. He had said he would propose, either by George's son's birth or Christmas, and both had passed. But Harry should have known him better by now, that he would do nothing so simple.

On New Year's eve Lucius came home. "No kids."

Harry smirked. "No."

Lucius kissed him. "I can whisk you away."

Harry reminded him. "If we have kids, they don't go home."

Lucius shrugged. "I think we are owed quite a bit of babysitting."

Harry conceded that. "Molly and Moony will top the list."

Lucius gave him tulips. "Ready for our evening."

Harry was confused. "I thought you decided against a party."

Lucius agreed. "I wanted you all to myself."

Harry kissed him. "I like the sounds of that."

Lucius went to take him. "I wish you had let me take you further."

Harry was confused when he saw a portkey. "Further? I said no trip."

Lucius smirked. "Where would the fun be in that?"

Harry reminded him. "We are expected….."

Lucius cut him off. "We will be back tomorrow."

Harry took a hold. "I should have known."

Lucius agreed, though they stayed close to home a lot, travel was a huge part of their romance. He had considered Canada, but Harry would not go that far. And Harry had to earn his chalet, he would only have it, when he was Lucius' husband. It was bought as a wedding gift for Harry, and would remain so. He thought they may spend part of a honeymoon there , not all of it, but part.

Harry had no idea what to expect from the man, and was surprised when they arrived in Paris. He knew they would not go far, and he could admit he could think of no more romantic a place, so close. Last year they had spent the holiday home, before travelling again.

Lucius showed him. "The Delacaurs lent us their Paris town house."

Harry was reminded neither had a house here. "How did you wrangle that?"

Lucius smirked. "Victoire loves her Uncle Luc."

Harry laughed. "Can't argue there."

Lucius whisked him off. "We have plans."

Harry smiled when they arrived at a dock. "A boat?"

Lucius smiled. "Many good memories on these too."

Harry more than agreed. "Not Aruba."

Lucius smirked. "It could have been."

Harry laughed. "Going to pout about Aruba two years in a row?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, I am going to enjoy Paris."

Harry was surprised when they were alone at the front of the boat. "No other diners."

Lucius shrugged. "Premiere, maybe no one else decided to go this fancy."

Harry didn't buy it. "There are tables set for others."

Lucius helped him into a chair as they cast off. "Must have made other plans."

Harry just kissed him. "I guess our luck."

Lucius poured him some wine. "Hopefully a sign."

Harry accepted his glass. "A sign?"

Lucius motioned as food came. "Just enjoy."

Harry knew Lucius was up to something, he usually was, but he did just that. They had an amazing four course meal, including a cheese course, and some warm wine which was a new experience. There was music, as they enjoyed the lights of the city by water, and a violin player came out at one point, and they shared a dance or two. When they hit the shore again, they went to a popular club, where they got in some more dancing. Harry was amazed, from the wild over the top dates of the past; Lucius was really flexing his romantic muscles. It reminded him of Montreal.

Harry was surprised when they left the party. "Early night?"

Lucius smirked. "Just somewhere more private."

Harry agreed. "A bit crowded."

Lucius took him to the Louvre. "I thought a private tour."

Harry was surprised. "Not what I was expecting."

Lucius kissed him. "Enough time to see a bit before midnight."

Harry was amazed as they toured some of the more interesting sections. "I can see the draw."

Lucius took him to their final local. "I hope you see another."

Harry was amazed to find a picnic under the point of the pyramid. "This is incredible. But we have already eaten."

Lucius revealed champagne, strawberries, and special firecracker style chocolates. "Tradition."

Harry smiled as they tried a chocolate. "May inspire George."

Lucius stopped. "Inspired me.'

Harry was surprised. "Inspired?"

Lucius began to kneel. "You have turned my world upside down, made me a different man."

Harry watched as the man reached for something. "I could say the same."

Lucius took out a ring. "I love you, marry me."

Harry's stubbornness flared a half moment but died away. "Yes."

Lucius slid the ring on and standing kissed Harry passionately and then whispered. "Look up."

Harry was confused. "Not midnight yet."

Lucius agreed. "Trust me."

Harry was in tears when he did. "They are all here."

Lucius nodded. "I knew you would want to share it."

He had almost done more exotic, to be more exciting, considering their romance. It wasn't Harry veto that won out, but knowing it would mean more for Harry to have them. He apparated them above, where all Harry's close friends, Remus and the Weasleys were. Lucius was not forgotten, as Severus as well as Draco and Blaise had come. They all shared champagne, and congratulated the couple, as they rang in the New Year.

Lucius drew Harry in. "Now to plan the wedding of your dreams. I promise you have seen nothing yet."


	25. incredible wedding

As soon as Harry agreed to marry him, Lucius went into over drive. The kind of wedding he had planned, took time. It may not have been the huge society wedding he once had, but he wanted to make every detail perfect. It would be the wedding of Harry's dreams, and one that neither they nor any guests would forget. He had considered eloping, but he knew Harry would never settle for a wedding, with just his dad, Severus, Draco and Blaise. And he didn't want Harry to settle ever, Harry would have the best of everything, starting with their wedding. And their honeymoon would be exciting enough, starting with a week at their chalet. They would marry at the start of April; right after Harry's season began, as he would have six weeks till spring training. It would give them the chance to have an amazing honeymoon, an extended one.

Harry had no say, but for his attendants in the wedding, on his guest list. They would have three each, to Harry's shock, Fred chosen by Lucius as well as Draco and Severus. He reminded Harry, that had Fred had helped him, get that far. In reality, he knew Harry had a hard time choosing between the twins. He would have Ron like Severus, doing the ring part, and George and Oliver by his side as well. Remus would give him away of course. There was a bachelor party the night before, and then Harry had spent his last single night, at Grimmauld.

George laughed in the morning. "Half expected to see Lucius sneaking out."

Harry smirked. "Traditional."

Oliver shook his head. "Lucius doesn't seem the type."

Harry agreed. "But he had his own bachelor party."

Remus supplied. "Kreacher helped keep him from sneaking in drunk."

Harry worried. "Where is Ron?"

George assured him. "He'll be here."

Oliver agreed. "It's grooms who get the cold feet."

Harry wasn't certain. "Maybe he changed his…."

Ron answered for himself. "About being your best man when you marry your soul mate? Never."

Harry hugged him. "I am so happy you are here."

Ron returned the hug. "Was running an errand for Bill and your fiancé."

Harry was confused. "How are those two connected?"

Ron smirked. "You'll see."

Remus looked to Harry. "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded. "More than ready."

Harry wished his parents and Sirius were there, but he was so happy he had Remus. The Tonks were there as well, both family to him, and Lucius. They would sit with Blaise to keep him company, as Lucius' family row was lacking. As Draco's Aunt, Lucius had reached out to the woman, and for Harry's sake as well. Lucius had some friends in attendance, but it was a small guest list, dominated by Harry's. Arthur and Molly were there, and with Remus, had given Harry a beautiful pendant that morning, to symbolize those he had lost. His parents, Sirius and Tonks had all been included, people who would be with him today and always, in spirit. Remus had tears, thinking of the couple, glad he was here.

Harry had no idea where they were going, when he took a hold of a portkey, to be whisked away. When he arrived, though he had never been there, he was not surprised. The ocean and mountains and cliffs both had special places in their hearts.

Harry looked around. "Where are we?"

Remus smiled. "Muggles call it Bass rock, in the Firth of Forth."

George groaned. "He could have picked a warmer spot than Scotland for a spring wedding."

Harry shook his head. "It's perfect."

He was surprised when Victoire came hurrying up. "Uncle Arry."

Harry smiled and picked up the little girl. "You look pretty."

She smiled. "I flower."

Harry realized. "You are my flower girl?"

Victoire shook her head. "No."

Remus saw his confusion. "Lucius suggested it."

Victoire smiled proudly. "Uncle Luc's."

Harry laughed. "He sure has won you over."

George took her. "I think I get the honors."

The wedding was taking place in the ruins of the old prison walls, which had a beautiful look out across the water and to the mainland. There was a lighthouse as well, but it and other areas, were to be used for water. Spells had been used to warm the area, and keep the bird population away for the ceremony. Rows of chairs lined the old tower wall, and Lucius stood with the minister and others under an old arch. Harry was amazed, the views of the ocean and mainland were incredible, and no décor except some Scottish wildflowers.

The minister began as they came to the front. "We are gathered here to join these two men in marriage. Who gives the younger away?"

Remus was proud. "I do."

"Do you Lucius Abraxas, Lord Malfoy, take Harry as your bond and husband, united by vow and magic, till death part you?"

"I do."

"Do you Harry James Potter, Lord Potter-Black, take Lucius as your bond and husband, united by vow and magic, till death part you?"

"I do."

Lucius took a ring from Severus and put it on Harry. "With this ring I promise my love for eternity, and take you as my husband."

Harry took a ring from Ron. "With this thing I promise my love for eternity, and take you as my husband."

The minister announced. "I now pronounce you husbands. Lucius you may kiss…"

Harry cut in. "I think it's my turn."

Lucius laughed after the long passionate kiss. "Always your way."

Harry smiled at his husband. "You'd have it no other way."

As they went to sign the contracts Lucius agreed. "No."

The contracts signed, some photos were taken on the top of the rock, and down by the lighthouse. Harry was surprised, when he learned the reception was on the mainland, and they were not apparating. But when he saw the boat, he was reminded of Aruba, and other happy boat related memories. As they sailed across to Tantallon castle, where the reception was to be held, they passed through some incredible caves. There was champagne and appetizers, definitely a unique cocktail hour, to start off their reception.

Lucius drew Harry into his arms. "You didn't think I'd do anything simple did you?"

* * *

When they landed on the coast, they apparated up to the inner courtyard of Tantallon castle. The castle was mainly ruins, and was a historical sight now, but Lucius had worked his magic here as well. He had considered somewhere like London, but he wanted some where more remote and romantic, then exciting. Like Montreal and Paris, while his plans usually went more towards exciting and fun, he could flex his romantic touch very well. He had done everything he could to give Harry the dream wedding, and from the smile on Harry's face, he succeeded.

The inner courtyard was a grassy area, which looked over towards the water, and even had views of Bass Rock. Tables were spread out across the grass, done in green and gold, avoiding red, not to make it feel Christmas. Each table though having the flowers from the ceremony, had a slightly different theme. They each had a holder, which was reflective of one of the places they had traveled, and a photo.

Harry was amazed when he saw. "They are my photos."

Lucius nodded. "Too good not to share."

Harry picked up the one for them. "The chalet."

Lucius nodded. "I considered Italy, but thought it best."

Draco smirked when he saw his and Blaise's. "We wouldn't forget."

Blaise saw Harry's confusion. "The cooking school."

Lucius shrugged. "More memories than my apron."

Remus and Severus had one of Vegas. "Sev may feel left out."

Severus smirked. "A vacation with the twins? No thanks."

Harry let his husband help him into a seat. "The others don't know the places."

Ron reminded him. "You have told us the stories."

Molly added from her table. "And now we can see."

Lucius kissed him. "You were always too humble to show."

Though he groaned at five courses, he had tears when he saw them. There had been French and Italian bites on the boat, for their time in Italy, Monaco and France including their first date. Appetizers of pub food reminded them both of Canada and Jasper, but the main reason was the pub in Regina, where they shared their first kiss. The salad was the same rustic salad they had at Medieval times, when in Las Vegas Harry had finally been willing to admit to Remus and the twins, he was in love. The main course was the same dinner filet they had in Montreal, when they had made love for the first time. Lucius had even brought wine, they had both been fond of the Montreal wine. Dessert would come later, but as well as the huge cake, were French Pastries from Paris, where Lucius proposed. Harry was amazed how much thought went into every detail.

Lucius led Harry to dance after the third course. "I hope this is the wedding you dreamed of?"

Harry nodded. "I could never have asked for more."

Lucius whispered in his ear. "Wait till you see your wedding gift."

Harry was confused. "I thought we said no gifts."

Lucius laughed. "And the beautiful pendant you gave me?"

Harry shrugged. "You always surprise me."

Lucius smiled. "I think you will approve of mine."

Harry was intrigued. "Now I need to know."

Lucius saw they were about to be separated for a second dance. "You'll just have to wait."

Andromeda claimed Harry. "Closest thing to a female family member he has."

Harry laughed but was happy. "Family to us both."

Lucius was shocked by his own partner. "I'd think someone taller."

Bill laughed. "She insisted."

Victoire held up her arms. "I dance with Uncle Luc."

Lucius picked her up. "I assume I can't disappoint."

Molly watched them together. "When that man has a daughter…."

Fred laughed. "Lucius is convinced they will only have sons. Harry says he is terrified by the thought of a daughter."

Draco had overheard and agreed. "He nearly had a panic attack when he had to baby-sit her."

Molly shook her head. "Oh I know men, when he holds his first daughter, he will be puddy in her hands."

Many may have doubted it, especially Lucius, but it seemed to be more clear. Lucius was still unsure about little girls and dresses, but Victoire at least, had wormed her way into his heart a bit. He was still convinced he would have sons, but time with Victoire, no longer terrified him. He did later dance with some of the adult women, and his husband, but he made Victoire's day. And Harry just smiled to watch them.

There was dessert, and of course the twins finished the night for them with a huge show of fireworks. Harry had no idea where they were going, when handed the portkey for their honeymoon, but knew it would be amazing.

Lucius pulled him in close. "Our honeymoon and your gift await."

Harry was confused but smiled. "You better not disappoint."

Lucius reminded him. "I never do."

Harry's head cleared and he saw where they were. "Here? But how?"

Lucius led him into the chalet. "I hope I can finally sleep in your bed."

Harry looked around. "They sold it."

Lucius had a coy smile. "The owner was easy to convince."

Harry smirked. "Didn't break any laws."

Lucius handed him a scroll. "Your gift."

Harry was in tears. "My name is on the deed."

Lucius nodded. "I bought it for you."

Harry looked at the date. "You bought it from the old owners, and put my name on it?"

Lucius shrugged. "I intended it to be a wedding gift."

Harry shook his head. "Malfoys, as cocky as ever."

Lucius reminded him. "You are one now."

Harry corrected him. "Potter-Malfoy."

Lucius pulled him towards the stairs. "Do you approve?"

Harry kissed him. "This means the world to me."

As Lucius took his husband to bed, he told Harry they would only be here for a few days. He refused to tell Harry about the rest of their honeymoon, that was another surprise to come. As they made love though, relishing the fact they were married and more, trying for a baby even, Harry knew it would be amazing. He may joke from time to time, but his husband never disappointed, and doubted Lucius would start now.

Lucius held him as they watched the sunrise later. "Another adventure, but one as husbands."

**An: Hope the wedding was worth it. The honeymoon will be the next adventure, and kids to come.**


End file.
